Back To The Past
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Sequel to This Is War. Eren, Levi and Toushiro join Vegeta on a grand adventure when the prince's past comes back to haunt him… In more ways than one. Bleach/DBZ/Attack On Titan crossover.
1. Chapter 1

The part of the saga. This one is 22 chapters long! Have fun.

* * *

**The Past Returns**

A month has passed since Toushiro and Vegeta returned home from saving an alternate universe from a war. It has been a peaceful month, almost on the verge of boring for some. It was late afternoon and the Soul Society's favorite duo were just finishing a good training session. Ever since Coge's last attack, Vegeta's been training Toushiro personally. The young captain knew that it was to get him stronger. But he couldn't help but feel that there was more to it than that.

Vegeta: "Here ya go."

The saiyan prince had just returned from fetching the youth some water.

Toushiro: "Thanks."

Toushiro wasn't just drinking, he was chugging. He looked over at Vegeta who was just watching the spectacle with a weird face. The boy stopped drinking the water and looked at him.

Toushiro: "What?!"

Vegeta: "And people call me a chugger!"

Toushiro: "I was thirsty, what did you expect?"

Vegeta: "I expect a big belch."

Toushiro: "I'm not gonna belch!"

Vegeta: "Oh yes you are!"

Toushiro: "What makes you so sure, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Because I do whenever I chug water down like that."

Toushiro: "Well I'm not like you."

Vegeta: "Funny you should say that considering that you always want me to teach you how to do some of the things I can do."

Toushiro: "For your information, Vegeta, I have never just belched out loud to the world in my entire-"

Before Toushiro could finish, a huge belch came out of his mouth! The young teen quickly clamped his hand over his mouth as his face turned red from blushing! Vegeta just smiled at him.

Vegeta: "You were saying?"

Toushiro: "Uh... I guess there's a first time for everything."

Just then, another belch came out!

Vegeta: "Ah a twofer!"

Toushiro: "God how embarrassing!"

Vegeta: "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad... Hell that's nothing compared to what Val used to do to me when we were your age! You know what she would do?! After she ate something that had a powerful stench to it, she'd get right in my face and just let it rip!"

Toushiro: "Urgh!"

Vegeta: "And I'm not just talking about a belch like your little accidents just now, I'm talking about a big, long, wet sounding-"

Toushiro: "Stop, please, before you give me nightmares!"

Vegeta: "Nightmares?... Toushiro, I could tell you stories that would make you never want to sleep again!"

Toushiro: "I know and that's what scares me!"

The saiyan chuckled until they both heard a knock at the door.

_?: "Hello?"_

Toushiro: "Hey, c'mon out guys!"

The door slid open and out came the 13 Court Guard Squads' latest rookie captain and lieutenant. Squad 9's very own second lieutenant, Eren Yeager followed closely by his captain, Levi.

Eren: "See, captain? Rangiku said they were in the yard."

Levi: "She was half drunk. Betcha in five minutes, she won't even remember what time it is."

Eren: "... How wasted can she get?"

Vegeta: "Trust me, Eren, you really don't wanna know."

Levi: "Hey, Toushiro. Vegeta treatin' ya rough?"

Toushiro: "Ha ha, very funny."

Vegeta: "So what brings you two here?"

Eren: "Well I came to deliver this notice on the next lieutenants meeting to Rangiku, but something tells me she won't be joining."

Toushiro: "Don't bet on that."

Vegeta: "Toushiro'll make her go... Wether she likes it or not."

Eren: "By the way, Vegeta. How come I don't see you at these meetings? You're a lieutenant."

Vegeta: "One by choice. I could become a captain like that (snaps his fingers) if I wanted to."

Toushiro: "Because of his strength, Eren, Yamamoto wants Vegeta joining the captains meetings instead. Makes things easier when your ultimate trump card knows what's going on first hand."

Eren: "Yeah I guess it does!"

Levi: "Speaking of, do we HAVE to stand in order of our squad numbers? At the last few meetings, Kenpachi's been giving me a very uneasy stare. *Shivers*"

Toushiro: "Sadly you do, or I wouldn't be standing next to Kurotsuchi every time."

Just then... A Hell-butterfly appeared. Levi never enjoyed seeing these things.

Levi: "Oh great... What's going on now?"

Toushiro: "The Hell-butterflies don't always bring bad news, Levi."

Levi: "The last few times I've seen 'em they have."

Toushiro: "I'll give you that one."

Vegeta: "~All squads are to report to Sokyoku Hill at once! An intruder has been spotted! This is not a drill: All squads are to report to Sokyoku Hill at once!~"

The four of them just stared at each other.

Levi: "Toushiro, Yamamoto is aware that Goku and Piccolo were coming over today, right?"

Toushiro: "Oh yeah he's aware."

Eren: "So this is real?"

Vegeta: "I'm already not liking this. We'd better head over there now."

Toushiro: "If this guy's lookin' for a fight, with Vegeta AND Goku here, he couldn't've picked a worst time."

As the message relayed across the Seireitei, everyone headed up to Sokyoku Hill. Even Erwin, Hange and the others who weren't in squads yet headed up there, along with Goku and Piccolo. When they all arrived, they discovered a portal to somewhere was open. Before the portal stood a man that none of them have seen before. He looked like an average guy with black hair and yellow eyes. But he had a vibe about him that screamed threatening. As the crowd grew, so did their collected concern.

Goku: "Who are you and what do you want?"

?: "Relax, saiyan. There's only one person I'm interested in."

Everyone gasped. He knew Goku was a saiyan? And then a name was spoken... with a snarl.

Vegeta: "Rohku..."

The mysterious man instantly reacted.

Rohku: "AH! Vegeta!... So good to see my old comrade! How have you been?!"

Everyone looked at Vegeta. They knew each other?

Vegeta: "Cut the crap, Rohku... Why are you here and what's with that portal?"

Rohku: "My, my... Such hostility. And to think we used to conquer planets for Lord Frieza together! You and I made such a great team! Conquering and selling planets, exterminating the locals! Oh how much FUN that was!"

Vegeta: "I'm not that person anymore..."

Rohku: "But of course you're not. Word on the street is that you've found a cushy little life playing hero here on earth! In fact they say you even have a wife and kid too, and you've CLEARLY gotten fat! Now... That doesn't sound like the Vegeta I know."

Vegeta: "People can change, Rohku. As I said... I'm not that person anymore."

Rohku: "Obviously. But you should know something better than anyone, Vegeta. It's easy to change... But you can never completely erase your past."

The saiyan prince's eyes grew wide with growing fear and concern.

Vegeta: "Rohku... WHY... are you here?"

Rohku: "I'm here to erase the past! Word on the street is that you've become quite a nuisance to those keen on bloodying their hands. I'm... going to stop that all together."

Soifon: "You're not going anywhere!"

The Squad 2 captain suddenly charged at the stranger!

Vegeta: "WAIT! Soifon, STOP!"

But he was ignored. Soifon quickly vanished and reappeared behind the man. But a split second later, he sank his fist into her stomach! The crowd gasped collectively as the attack had happened in the blink of an eye! The only ones not surprised were Vegeta and, to a lesser extent, Val. The Saboron knew Rohku but not as well as Vegeta did. As pain shot across her body, Soifon was grabbed by her neck by the hostile man. She was held up like a trophy before them all.

Rohku: "Little girls should really stay out of mens business."

Right before them all, he started choking her.

Omaeda: "Captain!"

Erwin: "Let her go!"

Rohku: "You want her? Fine."

With force, the man tossed Soifon all the way back to her comrades! Levi caught her and set her down. That one punch had done some damage. Vegeta suddenly growled and snarled loudly as Rohku held up a strange devise. He had an idea how Rohku got here now. But what he didn't know was HOW he got a portal controller to begin with.

Vegeta: "Where did you get that, Rohku?"

Rohku: "I made it."

Vegeta: "As if, you were never that good with technology. You used to break Scouters almost as quickly as you got them!"

Rohku: "Ah yes, you're right. But as you so 'eloquently' said earlier, people can change. After Frieza's fall I decided to 'ask' someone for some lessons."

Vegeta: "More like you FORCED someone to teach you!"

Rohku: "Ask, force- same cup of tea to me! Do you remember that one planet we conquered together? The one where their greatest scientists were looking into universal and time travel, all with just a single device?"

Vegeta: (Mocking Rohku) "Yes... If I recall, they compared you to a brain dead chimp who couldn't even figure out a light-switch."

Rohku was slightly annoyed.

Rohku: "Funny coming from a monkey. Well just before we sold that planet to Lord Frieza, I took the liberty of snatching their notes. I collected a few of the best scientists in the universe and had them build me my very own portal."

Vegeta: "So what are you planning to do with it, Rohku?!"

Rohku: "Well as I said earlier, you've become quite a nuisance to your once blackhearted brethren! ... I'm here to change that."

Piccolo: "And how exactly would you do that?"

Rohku: "Simple!... I'll just go back in time and 'persuade' Vegeta not to be born, heh heh..."

Goku: "You what!?"

Vegeta: "If you want to stop me, Rohku, then come at me NOW!"

Rohku: "Seriously? You think I'm dumb enough to attack you when you're surrounded by all your friends? As if! I've heard the stories about how they all came together to save you from your brother. THAT'S the only reason he hasn't killed you yet- which reminds me! I heard a rumor that he's set his sights on someone else now. Interested?"

The crowd only growled collectively. They had a feeling that Coge was still alive, but no one could find proof.

Rohku: "I heard that he's set his sights on the one person who seems to consistently stands between him and you... And the rumors say that... It's a kid..."

Toushiro's eyes widened slightly as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. Did he mean him?! Rohku smirked and chuckled as he eyed the young captain.

Rohku: "You wouldn't know anything about that, would ya laddie?"

Vegeta stepped in front of Toushiro, cutting Rohku's view of him.

Renji: "Do you realize how stupid you are? You're here in front of us and you just told us all what you're planning to do!"

Byakuya: "Don't be fooled, Renji."

Renji: "Huh?"

Vegeta: "Byakuya's right... I know you, Rohku... You were never really physically strong but you had a mind that was just as dangerous. So why would you come here and tell us all that when you know damn well that we'll try and stop you?"

Rohku: "Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna give you an opportunity to stop me without even lifting a finger, Vegeta."

Rohku started typing in the coordinates for the portal to switch over.

Rohku: "If you join me, old friend, I'll leave your existence alone! But to join me, you'll have to kill everyone else around you. So whaddaya say?"

Before Rohku could finish typing in the coordinates though, Vegeta fired an energy blast at him and stopped him from finishing switching over the portal!

Rohku: "Argh! You son of a bitch!"

Vegeta: "HERE'S YOUR ANSWER!"

With a violent roar Vegeta lunged at Rohku! The man narrowly avoided the attack and dodged the saiyan prince as he dashed into the portal and to another time! Enraged, Vegeta bolted after him with a roar!

Goku: "Vegeta! Wait!"

But the saiyan prince was already through the portal! Just then...

Yumichika: "Hitsugaya! What are you-"

Toushiro: "I'm going after him!"

The young captain started chasing after his second lieutenant! And he wasn't alone!

Levi: (Giving Soifon to Omaeda) "Take her! I'm going after them!"

Omaeda: "Wait, what?!"

Shuhei: "Captain, wait!"

Izuru: "Captain Levi!"

Yamamoto: "Levi!"

Levi chased after them as well! Just as Levi disappeared with Toushiro, one more decided to follow!

Mikasa: "Eren!"

Armin: "What're you doing?!"

Eren: "What does it look like!?"

Hange: "Eren, wait!"

Mike: "Hold it!"

Piccolo: "Stop!"

But it was useless. Eren was through before anyone could stop him. The portal then closed, leaving everyone else behind.


	2. Chapter 2

For those who may not remember or want to re-connect with this timeline, Defenders of The Future is the story returning here.

* * *

**Return to The Past**

Nearly 10 years in the past, the Z-Fighters were on the hunt. It was the time of the Androids and they had just recovered from getting beaten up by Android 17 and 18. Vegeta had just flown off to somewhere after suffering a humiliating defeat by Android 18. The only ones left were Krillin, Tien, Piccolo and the Future Trunks. They were about to head off to where they had planned to go when they suddenly sensed something.

Krillin: "Oh, great... What now?"

The four of them flew up to get a better look. Above the steep cliff with a mass of thorny cactus vines covering the ground below for miles, a portal opened.

Trunks: "What now?"

Piccolo: "I don't know, but get ready!"

A few miles away, Vegeta suddenly sensed the same new signal. He looked back in confusion.

Vegeta: "... That's where Piccolo and the others are..."

Changing plans, the saiyan prince headed back as quickly as he could. As the Z-Fighters looked on at the portal, a man suddenly ran out of it. It was Rohku and he was running hard and fast all the way to the edge of the cliff! He peered down the long cliffside and then at the thorny cactus plants that consumed the earth below it.

Tien: "Who in the hell is that?"

Piccolo: "Better question is, where did he come from?"

Piccolo's question was soon answered. Rohku looked back at the portal just as a roar rang out. The Z-Fighters were all shocked and surprised when Vegeta came running out of the portal with an angry roar! When only a few feet were in-between them, Rohku jumped down the cliff! He tumbled all the way down with the saiyan hot on his tail! Rohku crashed through the thorny vines that covered the ground for miles and quickly glanced up.

Rohku: "Catch ya later, monkey boy! Ha-ha-ha!"

And he slinked off through the thorns. Vegeta was still chasing him when he suddenly saw the thorns.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Whoa!"

Vegeta suddenly put on the breaks! He clawed the rock as he slid to a stop just at the edge.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Phew! That would have hur-"

Toushiro: "VEGETA!"

Vegeta didn't have time to move or even look back before Toushiro crashed into him! A second later and Levi crashed into the young captain followed by Eren! The saiyan lieutenant was sent flying into the cactus vines and disappeared from view. The whole area went quiet for a while.

Toushiro: "... Vegeta?..."

Suddenly, the mighty saiyan leaped up into the air with a scream like no other! Toushiro and Eren just started laughing like a hyena while Levi helped Vegeta crawl out onto the rock, completely covered in thorns! But even Levi, who's normally stern and seemingly emotionless, couldn't help but snicker at the sight of Vegeta! Every part of him was covered in thorns! From the tip of his nose, to the end of his tail and all along his body, arms and legs! Just walking was horribly painful for him, but Toushiro was having the time of his life.

Toushiro: "HAHA-HAHA-HA-HEH-HEH-HEH-HAAA!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Laugh it up- ow! Laugh it up- ah!"

The Z-Fighters of this timeline all just watched in utter disbelief as the new Vegeta sat down and started picking the thorns off as painlessly as he could. When Toushiro finally got control of himself again, he looked out at the horizon and saw Rohku running off.

Toushiro: "Hey! There he goes!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "OW! So go get him, CAPTAIN!"

Toushiro: "There ain't no way I'm goin' in there... What you want me comin' out lookin' like you, cactus butt!?"

Levi- being the smart one at the moment- stood off to the side while pulling Eren back with him, staying as far away from Vegeta as he could. For good reason... He was well armed! Vegeta had a mouth full of thorns and he just spat them out at the child prodigy! Toushiro just jumped up to dodge them. Although they're the most inseparable of friends, there are always those moments between the 13 year old Soul Reaper Captain and the 51 year old Prince of All Saiyans.

Toushiro: "Hey! You nearly hit me!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "That was the point!"

Levi: "Calm down, Vegeta. Right now we need you in a rational state of mind."

Eren: "Yeah. You're the only one who really knows what's going on."

Vegeta huffed. They were right. And Rohku has gained too much of a lead to track him down now. But that didn't mean he couldn't let out some steam. At that very moment, the other Vegeta arrived and saw the whole thing. The older Vegeta turned around and yelled out his anger as he swiped his hand across a huge bolder!

Lieutenant Vegeta: "RAGH! When I get my hands on Rohku, I'll wring that scrawny neck of his until his head pops off!"

As the saiyan panted, Eren just looked at the bolder. There weren't any scratches or anything.

Eren: "I think you missed, Vegeta."

Levi: "Give it a sec."

The Z-Fighters all watched and waited. A second later and the bolder split in two.

Eren: "Oh..."

Toushiro: "Better?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "A little."

The saiyan prince turned around and looked up. Eren, Levi and Toushiro did the same and saw the Z-Fighters of this world coming down to see them. Our Vegeta instantly knew where in time they were.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Freakin' deja vu."

As the Z-Fighters joined them, there was a surprise in store for our small group.

Krillin: "Huh? Hey! I recognize you!"

Krillin was pointing at Toushiro. The young captain was a little surprised. Piccolo too recognized the youth and his Vegeta.

Piccolo: "You two were the ones who fought Frieza for a glowing orb he had."

It took Vegeta only a moment to realize what they meant. The Noble Time Traits. The very first trait that they found was in the hands of Frieza, and to get it, Vegeta had to beat up the tyrant pretty well. This timeline the same one, just further on.

Toushiro: "Is this a good thing, Vegeta?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "For us, it is. It means we don't have to explain too much."

Krillin: "It's great to see you again! We never got a chance to thank you! If you hadn't shown up, we'd've been in some serious trouble!"

Toushiro: "Glad we could help."

Tien: "So what WAS all that just now?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "I'll tell you, but first..."

The older Vegeta looked up and shouted to his counterpart.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "You might wanna come down here and listen too!"

The Z-Fighters all looked up and saw their Vegeta coming down.

Krillin: "Vegeta? I thought you had gone off to somewhere?!"

Vegeta: "I was until I sensed these guys."

The younger Vegeta also recognized the young captain.

Vegeta: "You're that ice wielding kid..."

Toushiro: "And you're still the same arrogant, hot-headed version of this man here next to me."

Vegeta: "Why you insolent little-"

Just before he could finish, the younger Vegeta was stopped cold by his future self when the saiyan lieutenant held a single finger under his throat. Of course he was scared. They just witnessed this Vegeta slice a bolder with his pinky! Toushiro, doing the smart thing, stood right next to his second lieutenant.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "If you so much as touch even one hair on this boy, I will beat your ass into the ground so fast and hard that you won't have time to even THINK the word 'ouch'. Same goes for those two over there. If anyone endangers them, they'll have to deal with ME... Got it?"

Toushiro grinned and laughed at the same time. Everyone could hear the younger Vegeta gulp. However, when his older self removed his hand and began to walk away, Vegeta instantly did something he would soon regret.

Vegeta: "Hmph... Coward."

The saiyan lieutenant stopped and took a deep breath. A second later and a firm punch to the face let the younger Vegeta know just who he was dealing with.

Vegeta: "Ah! Son of a..."

As his younger self tended to his sore nose, our Vegeta just turned around and faced Toushiro.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "NOW I feel better."

Toushiro just started laughing along with Krillin, Eren, Trunks, Levi, Piccolo and Tien joining in.

Krillin: "I already like this Vegeta! Since you know him, you already know us too, right?"

Toushiro: "Yeah. My name's Toushiro Hitsugaya. (Points to Eren and Levi) These two are new to... THIS in general, but they know who you guys are too. This is Eren Yeager and Levi."

Krillin and Tien were the first to greet Eren and Levi, assuring them that they'll get used to the strangeness that often followed them. Toushiro then noticed the young man with lavender hair. He knew that this was the Trunks from the future. But that's all he knew.

Toushiro: "Oh great... Now I have to deal with an adult Trunks."

Vegeta knew that Toushiro and the Trunks of their timeline did not get along well. He often had to brake up fights between them. But he had something sad to tell the young captain.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Go easy on this Trunks."

Toushiro: "Why?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Because this Trunks grew up without his father."

And Toushiro watched in silence as Vegeta walked off to explain to Piccolo and the others their situation. Toushiro then glanced at Future Trunks. It actually hurt him to hear that this Trunks grew up without his father... Without Vegeta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trouble Brews**

After explaining their situation to the small group of the Z-Fighters, our Vegeta and his small band were left there while everyone else went off to do multiple things. Tien went off to collect Chiaotzu and inform the others with him about the latest twist. Krillin and Trunks went off to collect a sickly Goku and relocate him to Roshi's place while informing those there of the situation as well. Piccolo went off to the Lookout and would stop by Capsule Corp to inform Bulma and her parents of the news on the way. The only one who didn't do anything was the younger Vegeta who just went off to who-knows-where. This left our Vegeta, Levi, Toushiro and Eren alone to further talk about their predicament.

Levi: "Ok, so what's our next move?"

Vegeta thought about the situation. Rohku was somewhere out there, most likely with some goons, plotting something. The guy was dangerous, not for his strength, but for his strategizing. It was no coincidence that there was a serious thorn grove where he had disappeared from. Rohku had intensionally headed there to throw the saiyan and his comrades off his trail, knowing that even the great saiyan prince himself would not dare go through something like that. The guy was smart, very smart; easily challenging the saiyan prince himself in tactician and strategy. And that made him dangerous. On top of that they had this time periods villains to worry about as well which were the androids and Cell. Vegeta thought back to one particular moment in memory, the time when he and Toushiro traveled through time with Momo to retrieve the Noble Time Traits. The moment he was thinking of was when Cell attacked Toushiro to get at the globes they had already collected, which Toushiro had on his person at the time. If he hadn't intervened, Cell would undoubtably have killed the child prodigy. If it was just him and Toushiro, Vegeta wouldn't be as worried as he is right now because he could easily keep the young captain safe on his own. But they had Levi and Eren with them this time, and that is what made Vegeta uneasy. Although both Levi and Eren were highly skilled soldiers, that didn't ease the fact that they-are-humans. Those skills were all they had. They have no real powers, no real abilities... they couldn't even fly. Even if Eren used his Titan form, it probably wouldn't do much. If Cell got a hold of either of them, they had little hope if Vegeta wasn't there. He can't protect all three of them from Cell and focus on finding Rohku at the same time. Levi and Eren, whether they liked it or not, were going to have to stay somewhere where they'd be safe for the most part... And there was only one place that came to mind.

Vegeta: "We head to the Lookout as well."

Eren: "The Lookout?"

Vegeta: "It's a place far up within the sky. It's where the Earth Guardians like Dende live at. Whenever times are tough, Kakarot, the others and I all usually gather up there. It's a good vantage point and a good place for you and Levi to stay at, Eren."

Eren: "Why do you say that?"

Eren, Levi, and Toushiro all waited for the saiyan to respond. When he did, it was full of concern.

Vegeta: "Right now this time period is in a crisis that only myself and the others involved are aware of... The Androids... 17 and 18 have awakened and their goal is to find Kakarot... and eliminate him."

Both Eren and Levi were suddenly confused. To this day Levi was still learning the full story behind his new friends.

Levi: "18? You mean OUR 18, Krillin's wife and Marron's mother?"

Eren: "But... She's so nice. She wouldn't hurt anyone without reason."

Vegeta: "She wasn't always that way... She and her twin brother were created by a man named Dr. Gero. Dr. Gero was the mastermind behind an crime organization called the Red Ribbon Army. Kakarot, a child at the time, defeated the Red Ribbon Army from taking over the world. Since then, Dr. Gero has plotted nothing but revenge on him. His revenge involves Android 18 and 17, who were suppose to kill Kakarot at the time... and one other."

Vegeta only turned his gaze towards Toushiro. The young captain knew instantly.

Toushiro: "... Cell..."

Vegeta: "Correct, Toushiro. Cell is not like 18 or 17. He is an android, yes. But he was made using cells from multiple warriors. Kakarot, Piccolo, Frieza, Krillin, Gohan, Tien... and myself."

Levi and Eren looked shocked.

Vegeta: "This is not the full list but it gives you an idea of what he is and what he can do. He was designed to be 'the perfect being', displaying traits and skills of some of the best warriors around. Piccolo's cunning and regenerative powers, Kakarot's laid-back disposition and power, Frieza's smugness and cold-hearted ambition, the saiyan lust for battle and the ability to get stronger after such... and my own high strung pride and stubbornness. His purpose is to annihilate anything he considers imperfect, which is everything but himself. ... Toushiro has encountered him once before, during something that occurred a long time ago that required us to go back into multiple timelines. And that encounter..."

The saiyan looked down at Toushiro who had his face down with fearful memory.

Vegeta: "... Was almost his last."

Levi and Eren looked at each other with worry as they gulped. If this Cell guy could do that to Toushiro... The saiyan then turned back to the both of them, hoping that they understood the danger they were in.

Vegeta: "I hope you two understand why I'm telling you all this. The danger here is very real and very determined to win. Right now, my counterpart and his allies don't even know about Cell because he is laying low while he absorbs innocent humans to become strong enough to absorb Android 17 and 18, which he needs to become 'complete'. He will not hesitate to try and absorb you if he gets the chance, regardless that you are with us. In fact, you two might be in even greater danger BECAUSE you know us. He'll do whatever he can to succeed."

Eren: "Yeah but... Once his presence is discovered... y-you and the others of this time will try and stop him from becoming complete, r-right?"

Vegeta: "That was the plan at first. But he manages to get passed Piccolo and absorb 17. As for 18... A certain overconfident prideful fool lets him absorb her."

Levi: "... Who?..."

Vegeta signed and closed his eyes. He was still ashamed of this.

Vegeta: "... ... Me..."

Levi and Eren gasped in shock! Even Toushiro was shocked! He knew that Cell was allowed to become complete, but he didn't know that it had been by Vegeta!

Levi: "Y-You let..."

The prince was still ashamed of his past actions. A lot of people had lost their lives and were in danger because of him back then... But this time... He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

Vegeta: "... My own foolish pride and desires let Cell get what he wanted... And we nearly paid the ultimate price because of it... I will NOT make the same mistake with you three! The Lookout is the safest place for you. You three just concentrate on staying out of trouble... and leave Cell and Rohku to me."

Levi: "One question. How do we GET there? You don't have your saddle on which means Toushiro's the only one who can fly, and I highly doubt he can carry us all up there."

Toushiro: "You sayin' I'm not strong, Levi?"

Levi: "I'm 143 lbs, Eren's 139 lbs, and Vegeta's, what?..."

Vegeta: "226."

Levi: "That's... (Doing the math)... That's 508 lbs total. I've been to the Lookout once before, I know how high it is. Even one by one, do you really think you can eventually carry all of that all the way up there? You're welcome to prove me wrong but, honestly, I don't think you can."

Toushiro: "To tell you the truth, I doubt I can either. But I do have Vegeta's saddle on me."

Levi: "Say what?"

Toushiro started fishing for something within his robes. He soon pulled out a familiar small device.

Levi: "Ah, a capsule."

Eren: "A what?"

Right before Eren, Toushiro tossed the capsule and it exploded into a container. The young soldier jumped at the sight, having never seen anything like that before. The young captain opened the container and pulled out Vegeta's saddle and gear before returning the container back into its capsule.

Toushiro: "I love these things. Takes away so much inconvenience."

Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle as Toushiro helped him strap on the saddle and gear.

Toushiro: "Ok! Levi, you fly him. I'll fly right beside you guys."

Eren: "What about me?"

Toushiro: "Vegeta's carried much heavier many times before."

Levi: "Translation: Get on!"

Heading to the Lookout was the best thing they could do at the moment. Not only would they be out of the way but they would have an easier time looking for Rohku from such a high vantage point. Eren was excited as it was his first time up at the Lookout.

Eren: "The view must be amazing!"

Levi: "Heh, I'll show you around when we get up there."

When the four of them arrived at the top, they were greeted by Mr. Popo and a Namekian that none of them have seen before. But although he has never seen this Namekian before, Vegeta knew who he was.

Vegeta: "So you're Kami, right?"

Kami: "Indeed I am, and you must be that Vegeta that has come from a different future. From what I've seen, you were chasing after a man with some serious aggression."

Vegeta: "His name is Rohku and there is a good reason why we were chasing him."

Toushiro: "Vegeta, who is this?"

Vegeta: "This is the current Guardian of the Earth, Kami. I've never seen him before but I've heard of him countless times. You could say that he's Piccolo's father, eh brother or something."

Kami: "Piccolo and I are one. If either of us dies, the other would too."

Toushiro, Eren and Levi were visibly stumped.

Vegeta: "And... This happened how?"

Kami: "When I came to ask the Guardian of Earth before me to choose me as his successor, I was denied because of the evil that lived in my heart. So for many years I trained and was finally able to purge myself from the evil that dwelled deep inside of me. That evil took form and became the evil King Piccolo."

Eren: "So... Piccolo is that evil?"

Kami: "Not exactly."

Vegeta: "Why do I have a feeling that Kakarot is about to come into play here?"

Kami: "You'd be right, Vegeta. King Piccolo eventually fought against Goku who was still a boy back then. As you probably can guess, Goku won by driving himself through him. King Piccolo's last action was to spit out an egg which became the Piccolo you know today."

Toushiro: "Uh... What?"

Vegeta: "Don't think about, Toushiro... Just go with it, ok."

Toushiro: "You know what... I'm done! Just as soon as I figure something out about you people, something else comes up that's just as or even weirder than the one I just figured out! So I'm done with trying to figure the whole thing out! And I suggest you two do the same!"

The young captain just pointed at Levi and Eren. Vegeta just chuckled along with Kami and Mr. Popo.

Vegeta: "That's why I just go with it. And speaking of the devil..."

Suddenly Piccolo arrived at the Lookout after just passing on the word of the new twist. He was surprised and yet not surprised to see the three newcomers and their Vegeta here.

Piccolo: "I need to talk to you, old man."

Kami: "I know why you've come, Piccolo."

Piccolo: "Good... Saves me the trouble."

Kami: "What an unexpected honor this is... I never thought that you and I would be united again."

Toushiro: (To Vegeta) "What're they talking about?"

Vegeta didn't answer. He already knew what was going to happen despite having never met Kami until now.

Piccolo: "Stop stalling! I'm not doing this because I want to, I need our combined powers that's all!"

While the scene played out, Vegeta gazed off secretly. He knew what was to come next... And he was thinking about what to do next. Rohku was his target and nothing else. If he could help it, he'd rather not get involved with anything in this timeline outside of anything Rohku does. About thirty minutes later, Vegeta decided to do a little 'reconnaissance'.

Eren: "Where are you going, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "No offense, Eren, but it's really none of your business."

Eren: "O-Ok."

Toushiro: "Hang on, I'll join you."

Vegeta: "No! You stay here with Eren and Levi, Toushiro. You'll be safer here."

Toushiro: "But-"

Vegeta: "I mean it!"

The young captain backed off after that snap. A moment later and Vegeta leaped off the Lookout to head to wherever he was going. A little while later and Kami finally conceded. The namekians were in a rush, a great evil was growing stronger and stronger down on earth. After a farewell to Mr. Popo, a bright light consumed both Piccolo and Kami. When the light vanished, Kami was gone and Piccolo stood even more powerful than before. After taking a moment to feel his new power, Piccolo left the Lookout - coincidentally heading in the same direction Vegeta had. Eren and Levi just stood there with blank faces after what had just happened.

Eren: "... Now... I've seen everything..."

Levi just raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Eren. A few minutes later, while Levi was TRYING to explain to Eren the things he has yet to see from these people, Toushiro suddenly sensed something unnerving to him. It was in the same direction that both Vegeta and Piccolo had headed to.

Toushiro: "I'm gonna head over there. You two stay here."

Levi: "Hold it, Toushiro. Vegeta said that you need to stay here!"

Toushiro: "This could be Rohku and if it is, we could stop him right now and be done with all this! Besides I'm sick of Vegeta treating me like a child!"

Levi: "Look I'm all for ending this escapade right now if we can but you don't even know if that IS Rohku! And, I don't know about you, but pissing off Vegeta is literally the LAST thing on my to-do list!"

Toushiro: "I'll be alright, Levi. I'm just gonna go and take a look. If it is Rohku, I'll wait for Vegeta. If it isn't, I'll come straight back here. I don't wanna fight anyone outside of Rohku unless I have to."

Levi: "You better hope Vegeta doesn't find out about this."

After that, Toushiro headed off too. What he didn't know was that he was heading... to Ginger Town.


	4. Chapter 4

**Under The Stars**

Trunks and Krillin had arrived to assist Piccolo in fighting a mysterious creature. The strange creature, who emanated a number of different power signals, was about to retreat when Toushiro finally arrived on the scene. Trunks, Krillin, and Piccolo were already there... And they weren't alone.

Toushiro: "What is that thing?"

Krillin: "Huh? T-Toushiro?!"

When the Soul Reaper landed, he got a better look at the strange monster before him. It looked like a bug and a human at the same time. But what really made Toushiro's skin crawl was that, although he had never seen this thing before, he felt like he knew it too.

Trunks: "Toushiro, what are you doing here!?"

Toushiro: "I thought you might need some help!"

Piccolo: "Get out of here, Toushiro! Before Cell attacks you!"

Toushiro: "THAT'S CELL!?"

Imperfect Cell: "Aha ha ha ha! So you know me, huh kid! Well then I should get to know YOU!"

In the blink of an eye, Imperfect Cell's tail was shooting right at Toushiro! Toushiro just barely had time to draw his sword and deflect the attack! When he looked back towards Cell, he was gone. A cry from Trunks alerted the young captain.

Trunks: "LOOK OUT!"

Toushiro was about to turn around when Cell knocked him to the ground and picked him up by the back of his neck! The young captain struggled to get free but Cell's grip was firm.

Imperfect Cell: "You'll make a fine meal."

Toushiro watched as Cell pointed his tail at him. The boy struggled even more as the monster took aim. But then... Toushiro cried out for help.

Toushiro: "VEGETA WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Imperfect Cell: "What!?"

A roar rang out and Cell found himself face to face with a deadly opponent!

A few minutes ago...

Our Vegeta had arrived on the scene but stayed hidden. He didn't want to disrupt the timeline unless he absolutely had to. Only seconds after he had arrived, Piccolo arrived and began fighting Cell. The saiyan prince watched from the sideline as the scene played out before him. But then, just moments after Krillin and Trunks arrived, he got the shock of his life!

Krillin: "Huh? Toushiro?!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "What?!"

Vegeta looked up to the sky and saw the one thing he didn't want to see right now. Toushiro had followed him.

Lieutenant Vegeta: *Damn it, boy! I thought I told you to stay at the Lookout!* ... ... "The one time he doesn't do what I say!"

A second later, Vegeta saw a nightmarish scene! Cell was trying to absorb the young Soul Reaper! That set our Vegeta off big time!

Lieutenant Vegeta: *Oh no you don't, Cell!*

Vegeta snarled and then charged out from behind the destroyed building with tremendous speed! The saiyan watched as he quickly closed the gap, never removing his eyes from Cell. The young captain struggled to get free but Cell's grip was firm.

Imperfect Cell: "You'll make a fine meal."

Toushiro watched as Cell pointed his tail at him. Vegeta saw this and ran faster! The boy struggled even more as the monster took aim. But then... Toushiro cried out for help.

Toushiro: "VEGETA WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Imperfect Cell: "What!?"

When Toushiro cried out for help, Vegeta was literally just feet behind Cell! Cell heard something running towards him from behind. The android was just about to turn around when Vegeta slid to a stop and turned around to face him! The saiyan prince roared as he bared his teeth with a bloodthirsty glare! The Imperfect Cell dropped Toushiro and concentrated on his newest opponent! But the android didn't have time to react as Vegeta leaped forward and pushed the monster down to the earth with his whole body and weight! The second Cell was on the ground, Vegeta turned around and bit down on that deadly tail of his. Cell yelled in pain as the saiyan lieutenant began to pull on his tail while continuing to bite down on it with great force! Somehow Cell managed to rip his tail away from Vegeta. The bio-android looked up and saw the saiyan prince begin a charge! Realizing that this Vegeta was so much stronger than himself, Cell quickly raised his hands up to his face! Our Vegeta knew what he was about to do and slid to a stop while closing his eyes just as Cell yelled out-

Imperfect Cell: "Solar Flare!"

The whole world suddenly filled with a blinding light! Up at the Lookout, Eren and Levi could see from a distance the bright light. They were nowhere near the battle zone and yet the light was bright enough to even make them cover their eyes. Levi knew what it was, he remembered Krillin describing the technique to him. Back at Ginger Town, Cell made his escape while everyone was blinded. Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin... Even Toushiro were struggling to regain their sight. The only one who hadn't been affected was the older Vegeta who had closed his eyes just seconds before hand. However the saiyan prince did not pursue Cell... He had a more important issue to take care of... Sight finally returned for everyone and both Piccolo and Trunks searched for Cell.

Piccolo: "Hey, Krillin! That was Tien's Solar Flare technique wasn't it!?"

Krillin: "Yeah. It's a great move if you're lookin' to make a quick escape! I've even been known to use it on more than one occasion!"

Piccolo: "That coward!"

Piccolo flew up and was joined shortly by Trunks and Krillin as they desperately searched for Cell. But it was no use. Suddenly all they could think about was Toushiro. The three of them landed and just gazed at the young Soul Reaper and his saiyan companion. With Imperfect Cell gone, Toushiro felt safe to get up. But the first thing he did was look at Vegeta. He knew that the saiyan prince wasn't happy with him at the moment. He disobeyed an order. Krillin, Piccolo and Trunks all remained quiet as the young captain slowly walked up to his second lieutenant. Vegeta remained on two legs and was tense, a sign that he was in a very bad mood.

Toushiro: "I'm sor-"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "You deliberately disobeyed ME!"

Everyone could hear it. The saiyan prince from the future was not happy and extremely disappointed.

Toushiro: "... Vegeta, I-I'm sorry-"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Come with me, NOW!"

And the saiyan lieutenant started to walk to the woods outside the now destroyed Ginger Town. With his head low, Toushiro followed him. Piccolo signaled to Trunks and Krillin not to follow. He could see that this was something between them and them alone. Just before both Lieutenant and Captain were out of sight, the other Vegeta arrived on the scene.

Krillin: "Vegeta!"

Trunks: "F-Father!"

The saiyan prince of this time landed right next to them and walked up to the group. But just as he approached Piccolo, he saw his future self and Toushiro walking off. Even from this distance, he could tell that his future self was in a real bad mood.

Vegeta: "What happened with them?"

Piccolo: "The wisest thing you can do, Vegeta, is to just let them be for now."

And that was enough for the younger Vegeta. A few hours later and night was beginning to fall upon the earth. Toushiro and Vegeta had walked a good many miles from Ginger Town. The sky above them was growing darker as the light in the horizon faded slowly. The stars were starting to come out when Vegeta stopped in the middle of a grassy field. Toushiro stopped a few feet behind, only to have Vegeta yell at him again.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Toushiro Hitsugaya!"

A definite sign to the young captain that the saiyan was angry at him. Vegeta only called him by his full name if he was upset or angry at the child prodigy. Toushiro slowly began to walk over to the adult. He kept his head low. He felt sick too. He knew that what he did was stupid. He may be a captain, he may be a prodigy, but he was also one other thing... And it became apparent with his next step. Toushiro suddenly felt his right foot sink into a hole. He looked down and his eyes grew wide with sadness when he realized what he was looking at. He was looking at Vegeta's right footprint in a patch of mud... And his own, much smaller foot right in the middle. Vegeta glanced behind him and saw Toushiro standing only a few feet behind him, looking down at his footprint. He knew what was going on. Toushiro was seeing the truth for himself for the first time. Vegeta was a fully grown adult... And he... Was a young child. With sadness in his heart, Toushiro walked up next to Vegeta and stood next to him. He slowly looked up at the older man, seeing just how much smaller he was compared to Vegeta. There was a long moment of silence before the saiyan spoke to the boy with disappointment in his voice.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Toushiro, that was by far the dumbest thing you've ever done!"

Toushiro: "I know-"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "What were you thinking?! If I tell you to stay put then shouldn't that tell you something?! What if I hadn't been there when you showed up, huh?! Do you know what would've happened to you?! You would've been absorbed by Cell, he would have KILLED YOU!"

Toushiro: "I... I-I didn't know! I didn't know that it was Cell!"

Vegeta realized what had happened. Toushiro sensed Cell and thought it was Rohku.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "You thought it was Rohku... I guess that's my fault. ... ... But still, you should have listened to me!"

Toushiro: "I-I'm sorry!"

Toushiro was getting more and more upset. Tears were beginning to form as it became more and more apparent at how stupid and reckless his decision was.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Why, Toushiro?! You're smart and intelligent, you should know better than that! I shouldn't have to tell you that if I leave you somewhere and say not to follow me, that it's probably something you can't handle! I understand that you have special powers like I do and I understand that you are strong too. But the dangers that I face are far greater than what you're used to! You know this, you've seen it! So why would you do something that reckless?!"

Toushiro: "I... I-I don't really know! I-I guess that I was tired of you treating me like a helpless kid! I guess I just wanted to show you that I'm just as brave as you!"

Vegeta looked into Toushiro's tear filled eyes. The starlight was shinning off of them as night finally claimed the sky. Now he knew. Now he knew why Toushiro did some of the things he does. The prince sighed. It was time for Toushiro to be set straight.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "I'm not that brave, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "What are you talking about? Of course you are! You just took on Cell alone!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Because I was in fear for your life. Truth is, Toushiro, I'm not brave. I'm actually just as cowardly as Hercule. But the difference between Hercule and I is that I don't just sit around and do nothing. In fact some of the bravest things I've ever done were because I was scared."

Toushiro: "Oh... Then, I guess when you saw Cell try to kill me earlier, you must have been scared huh."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "I was. Terrified in fact! But still I charged in despite my fear. I admit, I'm a coward... But I don't let fear stop me from acting... Especially when I am needed."

Toushiro smiled. He now understood things a bit more clearly then before.

Toushiro: "I guess I've still got a lot to learn then, don't I?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Mhmm."

Toushiro: "But you know what I think?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "What's that?"

Toushiro: "I think Cell was even more scared back then."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Ha-ha-ha-ha... That's because nobody messes with your second lieutenant! Come here you!"

Before Toushiro knew it, he was pulled up to Vegeta's chest by his right arm and was getting his head rubbed by the saiyan prince.

Toushiro: "Ah! Vegeta don't!"

Toushiro struggled in the saiyan's strong arm to try and get free. Vegeta released his hold and the young captain dropped to the ground. Toushiro then pushed Vegeta to the ground but the saiyan prince got to his feet and ran off, laughing. He took a few big strides and stopped. Vegeta looked back and he was tackled yet again by his young captain. The stars shined brightly above them as Vegeta laid on his stomach in the grass with Toushiro trying to wrestle with him. Eventually the Soul Reaper gave up, seeing how useless it was against the bigger and stronger man. Toushiro laid flat on the saiyan's back and shoulders, his hands all but disappearing in Vegeta's thick black hair.

Toushiro: "Hey Vegeta..."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Hmm?"

Toushiro: "Y.. You're my pal, right?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Ha-ha, right."

Toushiro: "And... You'll always be there for me, right?"

Vegeta looked off for a bit before he raised his head and neck up.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Toushiro... You know that's not true. I won't be here forever."

Toushiro: "But when you die... I'll just find you either in the Soul Society or in Other World."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "I don't think that'll be possible. Even for you, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "Why not? Doesn't Goku go to Other World whenever he dies?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "He does, yes. And so do many of the others... But I'm a different story. I've died twice and both times I've gone to Hell. I did many, many terrible things in my youth. So many in fact... That the hope of me ever redeeming myself for them is probably nothing but one of those dreams that just can't ever be reached."

Toushiro: "... ..."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "But I'll still be with you. Right here, in your heart and memories. And I'll aways be watching over you, in everything you see."

Toushiro: "... ..."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "In every creature... In every star... In the water... In the sky... In the sun and the moon... And in your reflection... I'll live in you."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

The next morning and the two headed back to where they had left Levi and Eren, back up at the Lookout. The saiyan lieutenant made a stop at Korin's for something and told Toushiro to go on ahead of him. Knowing Vegeta would climb the rest of the way, Toushiro headed back up alone. Upon arriving, Eren and Levi greeted the young captain... knowing what had happened.

Eren: "Hey Toushiro... You okay?"

Toushiro: "Huh?"

Eren: "You had a close call with Cell yesterday and Vegeta wasn't happy with you for leaving, wasn't he?"

Toushiro: "W-What?! H-How did-"

Levi: "Mr. Popo told us."

Toushiro looked away, ashamed of himself.

Levi: "Don't look so discouraged, Toushiro. You made a mistake, everyone does... Even me."

Eren: "Yeah. And Vegeta forgives you, right?"

Toushiro: "I think so."

Just then, Vegeta arrived. Without a word, Levi left Eren and Toushiro to go talk to the saiyan prince. The two youths knew this and stayed put.

Levi: "Vegeta..."

The saiyan didn't really look at the soldier.

Levi: "I wanna talk to you about Toushiro."

Vegeta: "Don't waste your breath, Levi. I'm aware. ... Truth is it was my fault for not telling him. So I forgive his mistake."

Levi rubbed his head as he breathed a sigh of relief. He's seen Vegeta fight, he sat on this saiyan's back when he unleashed his full fury upon the Female Titan and more not too long ago. So he knows first hand the amount of power this man held. And with Rohku and Cell wondering about, they needed him to stay as sensible as possible. Mr. Popo noticed the two and welcomed them back.

Mr. Popo: "Welcome back, Future Vegeta and Toushiro."

Vegeta: "Hey."

Toushiro: "Hello Mr. Popo."

Mr. Popo: "So what are you two doing here again?"

Vegeta: "We came here to wait for Kakarot to wake up here in the next day or so. Once he does, he'll be coming here with Gohan, Trunks and my younger self to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Mr. Popo: "I see. In that case I'll begin prepping it."

Toushiro: "Vegeta... What's a Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

Vegeta: "You mean you didn't learn about it the last time you were in the past?"

Toushiro: "No. Momo and I were more concerned about finding you than anything else. So what is it?"

Vegeta: "Well, um... How should I explain it?... ... Why don't I show you while I explain it."

Toushiro: "Ok."

Levi: "This I gotta see."

Eren: "Me too."

Mr. Popo: "Follow me please."

As they followed Mr. Popo, Vegeta explained the chamber to his three companions.

Vegeta: "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is a special room here on the Lookout where you can train for a whole year inside... But only a day will have passed out here."

Needless to say, the Soul Reaper and soldiers were shocked to here that such a place existed.

Toushiro: "Are you serious?! You mean someone can go in this room and get a whole year's worth of training in one day!?"

Vegeta: "That's exactly what I mean. The chamber is in a different dimension from earth, kinda like the Soul Society is from the living world."

Eren: "Seriously?! Such a thing doesn't sound even possible!"

Levi: "So did dimensional vortexes, flying with nothing but energy and fighting Titans with nothing but brute strength alone."

Eren: "Yeah, you got a point there sir."

Toushiro then asked the saiyan a question he knew the young captain was going to ask.

Toushiro: "Can I see it?"

Vegeta: "Hmmm... I don't see why not? Would that be ok, Popo?"

Mr. Popo: "Of course it would. You're more than welcome to stay in there for the full day if you'd like."

Toushiro: "Can we?"

Vegeta: "It's up to you, Toushiro. You can always come out earlier if you want."

Toushiro: "Wait... Why didn't you say 'we'?"

Vegeta: "Because I've already been in there twice, and from what I've been told, you can only enter the room twice in your lifetime."

Toushiro: "Oh..."

Vegeta saw the youth look down with disappointment.

Vegeta: "You seem disappointed."

Toushiro: "It's just... I was kind of hoping you'd come in with me, Vegeta."

Mr. Popo: "He can if he's died between the time he last used the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and now. When you're brought back to life, your history in the chamber resets. Have you been brought back since then?"

Vegeta: "Oh yeah."

Mr. Popo: "Then you can enter the chamber. Your counterpart's number of times he can use won't be affected."

Vegeta: "Good cuz he needs them. I guess I'm going in. But you should know something first, Toushiro. I'm 51 right now. If we stay in there for the entire year, I'll be 52 when we come out and you'll be 14. Although only a day will have passed out here, we will be a year older regardless. And I know how sensitive you are about my age."

Toushiro: "I'll be fine, Vegeta. There's still quite a few years before I need to start worrying about your age."

Vegeta chuckled. He was glad to hear that Toushiro was ok with him getting older for now. Mr. Popo went on ahead of them to prep the room. Vegeta remembered where it was so there was no worry. A few minutes later, the four of them came to a stop in front of an ordinary looking door that Mr. Popo was standing next to.

Mr. Popo: "Will it be just the two of you?"

Vegeta: "Yes. Sorry, Levi, but you and Eren can't go in. Believe me when I say that the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is no place for ordinary humans. My son from the future was barely able to withstand it at first and you've seen how strong he is."

Levi: "We'll take your word for it."

Eren: "We'll be here when you guys come out."

When the odd black man opened it, a blinding light shined in Toushiro's eyes. He looked up at Vegeta who nodded while glancing at the light. With Vegeta close behind, Toushiro slowly entered the chamber. He had to close his eyes for the light was too intense. All of a sudden, he felt weird. The air seemed dense and hot. The young captain had a hard time breathing. He felt heavier too. The next thing he heard was Vegeta chuckling.

Vegeta: "Open your eyes, captain."

Teal/turquoise eyes slowly opened. What he saw was completely new to him. A building with two side wings with housing, food supplies, bathing and sleeping quarters. Beyond it was nothing but white light. Toushiro was baffled. What was so special about this place other then time length?

Vegeta: "Feel anything?"

Toushiro: "Well it's hot and it feels like there's less air."

Vegeta walked out towards the light. Out of instinct, Toushiro followed him. When Toushiro stepped out, he saw a vastness of white!

Toushiro: "There's nothing here! It's just a vast void!"

Vegeta: "Watch out for that first step."

Toushiro: "What do you- AH!"

Toushiro had taken one step out on the white ground and he suddenly fell to his knees! He felt so heavy now, like someone with enormous spiritual pressure was just pouring it out on top of him! He panted heavily and beads of sweat were running down his face. The young captain looked up at Vegeta who was just standing there with ease.

Vegeta: "Told ya."

The child prodigy tried to get up but he couldn't. What was going on?

Toushiro: "Vegeta... It feels like all of the other captains are just pouring their spiritual pressure out at me at the same time!"

Vegeta: "That's the gravity. It's 10x earth's gravity in here."

Toushiro: "Like Planet Vegeta's?"

Vegeta: "Exactly. It's been a while so I'm not surprised you're no longer used to it. I used to train in 450x earth's gravity in the gravity room at Capsule Corp, so I don't even feel it."

Toushiro: "That would explain so much!"

Vegeta: "Don't worry. You'll get used to it soon enough."

And so he did. A few minutes later, Toushiro was able to stagger to his feet. Vegeta just stood up on two feet while Toushiro struggled to walk over to him.

Vegeta: "See, you're getting used to it already. Now I want you to listen to me very carefully, Toushiro. I don't want you coming out here on your own. The farther you go out, the denser the air grows. And if you get lost in here, you're staying lost. Even I won't be able to find you."

Toushiro gulped as he looked out at the vast white horizon. Vegeta was the best tracker alive, he could find anything. So if he says that even he couldn't find him if he got lost in here, Toushiro knew it was serious.

Vegeta: "Always stay within sight of the plaza, ok?"

Toushiro: "Ok."

Vegeta: "And be warned... The climate in here can change in a snap! (Snaps fingers) One minute it can be the Arctic, the next an inferno!"

What had he gotten himself into was Toushiro's only thought.

Vegeta: "Hopefully the training you get in here will be a good boost to my goal."

Toushiro: "... ... Goal? What goal?"

Vegeta: "I have a goal for you and myself. My goal with Trunks is to make him the strongest fighter out there. Right now, Gin's training him on how to use that sword he got from Tapion properly. But I have a goal for you as well, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "Which is?..."

Vegeta just grinned.

Vegeta: "... For you to become the Head-Captain one day."

Toushiro shook his head in surprise! Him, the Head-Captain one day?!

Toushiro: "W-What?! Me?! The Head-Captain!?"

The prince just continued to smile, a sign that he wasn't kidding. For Toushiro, the idea of him becoming the next Head-Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads never even once crossed his mind!

Toushiro: "I can't be the next Head-Captain, Vegeta! I don't have what it takes!"

Vegeta: "Not yet you don't, but when I'm through with you... you will."

Toushiro: "Yamamoto won't be happy when he finds out, you know!"

Vegeta: "Oh he already knows."

Toushiro: "He-!... He does?"

Vegeta: "Oh yes."

Toushiro: "Who told him?"

Vegeta: "... I did."

Toushiro: "You did? ... ... What did he say?"

Vegeta: (Quoting Yamamoto) "He's got the potential... It just needs to be nurtured and built up."

Toushiro: "The Head-Captain... said that?"

The saiyan nodded. Toushiro was a little surprised. Even the Head-Captain himself thought he had promise.

Toushiro: "I... I never even considered myself to be good enough. ... ... Do you think I can, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "As I said, not yet. But if you listen to me and are willing to train until you can't feel any part of your body... In time you can."

Toushiro: "I still don't know if I can do it, Vegeta. But I'll try. ... ... I'll try!"

Vegeta: "Good. That's all I can ask of you. Now... Let's begin!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Silent Night**

So far things were playing out as they were suppose to. Cell was now known to the Z-Fighters and the Androids were still out there. Goku was recovering well and fast. The younger Vegeta had gone off once again to train like so many were doing to prepare. Trunks and Krillin returned to Dr. Gero's destroyed lab to destroy the larval Cell of their timeline so as to prevent one more nightmare from becoming reality. While there they found plans for Android 17 and took them before destroying the underground lab. After that, Trunks went off to find his father while Krillin took the plans to Bulma. Tien and Piccolo focused on hunting Cell down. After the encounter with the Future Vegeta, it was a good bet that he was laying very low for the time being. However there was still evidence that he was still absorbing people as a few towns were empty of life. On the plus side Rohku hasn't made any moves yet. But our saiyan prince knew that he would eventually. While our Vegeta trained Toushiro in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, two others decided to do some training for themselves, albeit meek compared to their saiyan's training style. Mr. Popo watched with ease as Eren followed Levi outside to do some physical workout.

Eren: "You wanna train with me, captain?"

Levi: "Why not? They are, so we might as well. Besides I wanna see how good you are. Since you are my lieutenant, I need to be aware of how well you can back me up. So I'm gonna give you some hand-to-hand training."

Eren: "That'd be great, sir. But I already know how to fight hand-to-hand. They taught us that in the academy."

Levi: "That basic stuff is only good for teachin' brats how to fend off your petty thugs and general filthy pigs. I'm talkin' about advanced fighting, real fighting. Fighting that requires a little more effort than just simply disarming your opponent."

Eren shivered with excitement. To be trained personally by Humanity's Strongest... Oh what excitement he must've felt!

Eren: "Ok, then! I'm ready! Give me everything you've got, captain!"

Levi: "That's my line, and are you sure you want that? My best was actually able to piss off Vegeta in a bad way, and I nearly paid for it with my HEAD!"

Eren: "Uh... YEAH!"

Levi: "... How thickheaded are you?!"

Eren's answer was with a swift kick at his captain! But the young soldier forgot that his superior was much faster than he appeared to be. Levi dodge the kick by ducking down and then countered by grabbing the youth's leg and throwing it up. Eren lost his balance and fell to the tiled floor.

Levi: "Rule #1! Never leave yourself wide open!"

Eren gritted his teeth and got up quickly. He lunged for Levi and grabbed his collar. With his foot he tried to trip the older soldier off balance so he could throw him down! It almost worked till Levi countered again and Eren ended up on the ground instead.

Levi: "Rule #2... Never underestimate your opponent. They just might surprise ya."

While Eren picked himself up, Levi demonstrated yet another rookie mistake by bashing the youth's forehead with his own. Eren rubbed his sore head while Levi seemed to be unaffected.

Levi: "Rule #3... Always be on guard."

Levi should really take some of his own advise. A momentary overlap in focus allowed Eren to lunge up and actually use his larger size to pull the older soldier to the floor with him! With his captain pinned underneath him, Eren stared at Levi with a smile.

Eren: "What were you saying, Captain Levi?"

Although a bit miffed, Levi had to hand it to Eren. He saw an opening and went for it.

Levi: "Not bad..."

However...

Levi: "But don't get cocky!"

The older soldier got his legs up under Eren and kicked him off! While Eren landed on his butt, Levi got up and rubbed his shoulder.

Levi: "That was very good, Eren. But you can't let your opponent get even a second to counter, understand?"

Eren: (While rubbing his sore butt) "Yeah... But I don't see you as my opponent."

Levi: "Hm?"

Eren: "You're my captain. I'd never do anything to make you attack me, I respect you too much."

There was a pause before Levi finally sighed.

Levi: "*Sigh* Still the same shitty brat as always."

Now Eren was the one a bit miffed.

Eren: "I'm not a kid anymore, captain."

Levi: "15 is still a kid, at least to a man my age."

Eren huffed and tried again to get the best of his captain. But Eren, due to youthful inexperience, just couldn't catch a break. The two continued to spar for a good hour or so. Levi gave Eren a good whack with his foot and the teen retreated back yet again.

Levi: "You retreat too slowly and I've found the weak spots in your arms. Don't let me get close to them again or I'll break through your defenses."

Eren: "*Pant* Right!"

Eren dodged Levi's attacks as best he could. With every move he learned. He saw what an advanced fighter could do. He learned how to read his opponents moves and counter them. He learned what to look for. To look for any opening, however brief or small it may be, and use it to gain the upper hand for himself. Eventually, though, Eren couldn't take anymore. The poor teen was beaten and tired.

Eren: "*Pant, pant* I'm sorry, captain... *pant, pant* but I can't take any more."

Levi: "That's fine. I actually didn't think you'd last this long to be honest."

The older soldier glanced over to his left and saw Mr. Popo watching them.

Levi: "Mr. Popo, is there a shower or bath here?"

Mr. Popo: "Of course. Follow me please."

Levi: "C'mon... Let's get cleaned up."

With Levi's assistance, Eren was helped to the bath. After such a long spare, Mr. Popo decided that the two soldiers were probably hungry.

Mr. Popo: "You must be hungry after sparing for nearly two hours... I'll go make you two a good meal! How's that sound?"

Levi: "That sounds great, Mr. Popo. Thanks."

Eren: "Yeah, thanks!"

As Mr. Popo left to prepare a good meal for his guests, Levi got cleaned up first while Eren recouped some energy. The older soldier didn't take long to get cleaned up and he was soon encouraging the youth to do so too.

Levi: "I refilled the bath for you, Eren. You'll feel much better after you get cleaned up so take your time. By then dinner should be ready."

Eren: "Ok."

The bath did indeed make Eren feel better and he took his time to make sure he was clean according to his clean-freak captain's standards. Mr. Popo washed their clothes while dinner was cooking. Clean clothes also felt nice. When Eren was done and dressed, dinner was ready and they both had a good meal. Even though these were some of the same things they did back home, it felt weird this time. Probably because of where they were. Not the Lookout, but in a different time. All the while Eren was nervous. Rohku was still out there and they knew his goals. So why were they taking things so casually? It didn't feel right to the young soldier. After dinner, Eren helped Mr. Popo clean up which the man happily excepted. Levi wasn't around, but knowing him, Eren figured he was changing the sheets for their bed. The Lookout only had one bed currently available so both soldiers had to share. Luckily it was definitely big enough. Indeed the older man was changing the sheets... and that's all he was thinking about. Unlike Eren, Levi wasn't nervous despite what was going on around him. Even though he was renowned for keeping calm and level headed despite any situation, Eren thought for sure that his captain would be a little more on edge right now than anything. After all they were in a completely different timeline which they knew practically nothing about! That night the stars shined brightly once again, and this time, the soldiers could see them. The other night, the stars were covered by clouds from their end. But tonight they could be seen clearly. Unable to sleep, Eren sat up at the top balcony of the Lookout staring up at them. Being so high up above the earth and closer to the sky, the stars were more magnificent then usual. But Eren was still uneasy. Then...

Levi: "Eren?..."

The young soldier turned around and saw his captain, wondering where the young soldier had gone.

Levi: "What are you doing up here?"

Eren: "Uh... S-Sorry, Captain Levi... I know I left without your permission."

Levi: "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Eren: "W-Well... Aren't I suppose to be under supervision at all times? Because of my Titan shifting ability?"

Levi: "Oh, I get it... Eren... It's not like that anymore. We're with people who can overpower a Titan easily. And you've kept your ability under control very well. So you don't need to worry about that anymore."

Eren: "That's good..."

Eren turned back and gazed back up at the stars. Despite that the youth was trying not to show it, Levi could tell that something was troubling him. A second later and Eren heard Levi sit down right next to him. The older soldier too gazed up at the stars, all while feeling Eren's questioning stare. Finally... Eren relent.

Eren: "... I'm scared, captain... There's so much going on right now... Rohku, the Androids, Cell... It's just frightening knowing that there are these beings down there somewhere that could kill us so easily and will do it without hesitation... I really am scared..."

Levi glanced over at Eren.

Eren: "And yet... You aren't... I wish I was like you, captain... You know the same things I do right now and yet you're calm and unfazed by all this while I'm wondering if we're gonna make to tomorrow..."

Levi: "... Who said I'm not scared?"

Eren: "Huh?... Y-You mean... you're scared too?"

Levi: "Of course. As you said, somewhere below us are a number of beings who are 100Xs stronger than us and won't hesitate to slaughter us in an instant. Not to mention that we are in a timeline that we know nothing about. We don't know what's going to happen."

Eren: "Then why do you seem so calm?"

Levi: "Because we have Vegeta with us. He's been through this once before and he survived it. You just have to trust him, ok?"

Eren: "Heh, I trust him. Anyone who has your full respect is definitely trustworthy."

Eren chuckled while Levi smirked slightly. Both gazed back up at the stars, feeling content and safe.

Eren: "Captain Levi?"

Levi: "Yes?"

Eren: "Have you ever seen a star up close before?"

Levi: "Can't say I have, Eren. But I've been told what they're like."

Eren: "Really? Can you tell me?!"

Levi gazed up and pointed to a bunch of stars.

Levi: "Some stars are just balls of gas burning billions of miles away. So hot that the heat is what we are seeing. While some are actually other planets."

Eren: "There are other planets out there?"

Levi: "Yeah. According to Vegeta, hundreds of thousands and more. Some are like our planet, able to support the same life that earth can. But some aren't so special equipment must be used. The universe is apparently so vast that there could very well be planets and beings that have yet to be discov..."

Levi stopped when he felt Eren lean against him. The older man looked down at the teen. He was fast asleep. The poor kid had been so worried and now he felt relaxed. Levi huffed a small delighted sigh as he looked at the sleeping youth. It was getting late anyway. Definitely time for sleep.

Levi: "C'mon... Let's get you to bed."

Carefully the soldier picked the youth up and carried him back downstairs, making sure not to wake him. Once at the bed, Levi lowered the teen down and covered him up before climbing in himself. The night was peaceful... until morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Think of Nala's famous flip move from the Lion King and you'll have the Vegeta Flip.

* * *

**The Vegeta Flip**

The next morning...

?: "Waaake uuuup..."

Levi and Eren were still fast asleep. So much so that they didn't even notice that they had company.

? 2: "Boy they sure are sleepy."

?: "Heh! They're gonna regret it."

? 2: "Oh god, this'll be good!"

A moment later and...

?: "WAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUP!"

Both Eren and Levi jumped out of bed with a shout each! As they collected themselves, they heard familiar laughter. Their company... Vegeta and Toushiro, back from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Toushiro: "Ha-ha! You should see the looks on your faces!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Rise and shine, boys."

Eren looked up from the floor while Levi scratched his head.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Get up and get ready... We're about to have some company."

Both soldiers looked at each other while the saiyan prince grinned and laughed. A few minutes later and, while Vegeta headed down to wait with Mr. Popo, Toushiro stayed with Levi and Eren as they got cleaned and ready.

Toushiro: "So what were you two doing while we were inside the chamber?"

Levi: "Oh... Nothing much."

Eren: "We spared a little and watched the stars last night."

Toushiro: "Uh-huh... Is that why you two were huddled together?"

Both soldiers stopped and stared at each other with shock for a moment.

Eren: "We what?..."

Levi: "That's not a funny joke, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "Who said it was a joke?"

Levi: "... Ok... Changing the subject- how did it go in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

Eren: "Yeah! You look stronger, Toushiro!"

Toushiro: "I think it went pretty good! A little intense at times but I definitely feel stronger now. I just have yet to really test myself out yet. And I found out why Vegeta's been training me so rough lately."

Eren: "Why has he?"

Toushiro: "Turns out that Vegeta's training me to become the Head-Captain one day."

Eren: "You?! The Head-Captain?!"

Levi: "Does Yamamoto know about this?!"

Toushiro: "Oh yeah, and he's giving Vegeta his full confidence."

Eren: "Wow... Head-Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya..."

Levi: "I like it."

Toushiro: "Suck up."

Levi just laughed. Once they were ready, they headed down stairs to join Mr. Popo and Vegeta in waiting for the new guests to arrive. It wasn't a long wait.

Goku: "Hi!"

Although he already knew about them, Goku finally got to meet the future Vegeta and Toushiro in person for the first time. But he probably coulda picked a better first sentence.

Goku: "Whoa... You are one BIG Vegeta!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Why does everyone keep saying that?! What, is it a fat joke?!"

Toushiro, Eren and Levi couldn't help but laugh!

Goku: "No-no, I mean, it's just you're taller then what I'm used to!"

Vegeta: "Excuse me?"

Goku was in a pickle and he thought it best to stop talking... At least to anyone named Vegeta.

Goku: "Uh, so anyway... Which one of you is Toushiro?"

The young captain walked up with a cheerful smile.

Toushiro: "Toushiro Hitsugaya's the name."

Goku: "Hey, nice to meet you. I heard about you and your Vegeta from Gohan and Krillin."

Then the earth raised saiyan noticed the other two with them.

Goku: "And who are you?"

Levi: "We're with them. Name's Levi."

Eren: "And I'm Eren Yeager."

While Gohan and Goku both greeted Eren and Levi, our Vegeta noticed the young soldier looking a little sore.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "You look like you've been through the ringer, Eren."

Eren: "Huh? Oh, probably because Captain Levi and I spared yesterday while you were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Toushiro."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Really? How'd that go?"

Eren: "Not to good on my end. I got beat each time. He kept countering my moves."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "You know you can counter the counter right?"

Eren blinked.

Eren: "What do you mean?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "It's not hard."

Eren: "Then... could you show me?"

There was a small pause before our Vegeta narrowed his eyes with a smile from ear to ear. He instantly eyed Goku who noticed the stare.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Kakarot... Come at me."

Goku: "Huh?!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Come at me! With everything you've got..."

Toushiro was the only one who had an idea what was about to happen and he was excited! He loved the technique Vegeta was going to use! Gohan, Trunks, and the younger Vegeta all just looked up at Goku. The earth raised saiyan just stared at the other Vegeta, confused as to why the great prince would make such a bold request. Finally he conceded.

Goku: "Ok... Just remember you asked for it!"

Our Vegeta just stood confident, even just swishing his tail ever so slightly as he continued to smile. Goku on the other hand powered up to his max as a Super Saiyan!

Gohan: "W-Wait, Dad!"

Goku: "It's ok, Gohan! He wants me too."

Gohan: "No, I mean, you don't stand a chance!"

Trunks: "He's right!"

Vegeta: "They're not lying, Kakarot. Even I don't recommend this!"

Goku: "Relax, guys. What's the worse that could happen?!"

Eren: (To Levi) "Did he really just say that?"

Levi: "Yep."

Unlike the others this Goku was totally unaware of just how strong this Vegeta was, having never seen the fight with Frieza or Cell. And he was going to regret that. By Toushiro's request, everyone around his second lieutenant backed off to give him plenty of space. And not a moment too soon. Goku lunged forward at top speed and tried to force the older Vegeta to the ground! However the great saiyan prince simply rolled onto his back with Goku above him, kicked off of the saiyan's stomach with his feet, sent them in the air, rolled over on top and pinned the earth raised saiyan to the floor in a matter of seconds. Trunks, Gohan, Levi, Eren and the younger Vegeta all just gawked in complete and utter shock at what they had just seen! Goku, probably the most stunned, bewildered and shocked of them all, just stared at the bigger Vegeta with eyes so wide they were the size of plates. Said prince just stared back with a smug smile. Goku had been a Super Saiyan while Vegeta remained in his natural state. So the earth raised saiyan was actually stronger than our saiyan prince for only that moment. And yet, regardless of the power difference, Vegeta had beaten Goku. Toushiro was the only one laughing and hollering out with joy. He absolutely LOVED that move!

Toushiro: "Ha-ha! Man how I love that move!"

Eren: "Toushiro... What just happened?"

Toushiro: "Vegeta's signature move! I call it the Vegeta Flip! Don't matter how big, how strong, how fat or whatever you are! You go for him like that and you're kissin' dirt EVERY time! Ha-HA-ha-ha!"

Levi: "... I'm gonna have to give that a try myself. I've been in some situations where I could've used that move."

Trunks: "Can you do that, Father?"

Vegeta: "... Yeah I can... It's just never worked for me yet."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "That's because you simply don't have the timing down. Learn the timing, and you'll never fail."

The moment our prince got up, Goku reverted back to normal while sitting up. He then saw the same Vegeta offering his hand to help him up. With a meek smile, the earth saiyan was helped up. Clearly this Vegeta was not one to mess with. If he had the experience to beat him so easily alone, no telling just how powerful he was.

Goku: "Thanks. Out of curiosity, what's your power level?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Trust me... If I showed you even half of it, this place would become dust in a heartbeat."

Goku: "Eh... *Nervous laugh*"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "If I were you, I'd seriously get started on the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. You're gonna need it."

Goku: "Oh! Yeah, good point."

Mr. Popo: "Please follow me."

And for the rest of the day, the younger Vegeta and Trunks trained first in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. While they did, our four heroes decided to join the others in the search for Cell. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Piccolo had hoped that the saiyan lieutenant would know where the bio-android was. But sadly even he didn't know. So Levi and Eren searched with Vegeta while Toushiro joined the other four. At the same time they also searched for any sign of Rohku, but no luck. The night long search ended in failure and they all headed back to Roshi's place to rest. In the morning, Piccolo was the only one up and watching the news. The TV told more of Cell's visits to cities and towns, and it angered Piccolo.

Piccolo: "Grrr... Curse you, Cell..."

Vegeta was sleeping peacefully when one eye suddenly flew open and instantly locked onto to the window. Piccolo suddenly noticed Vegeta lift his head up and stare right at the window with a fierce scowl. The namekian went to the window and got the shock of a lifetime.

Android 17: "Hi. Can Goku come out and play?"

The Androids were here.

Piccolo: *Oh, this is perfect... That's exactly what I wanted for breakfast.*

Android 16: "Goku is not here."

Android 17: "Not here?!"

Piccolo: "Get up! We have company!"

Tien, Yamcha and Krillin stirred before Eren, Levi and Toushiro. After waking them, Piccolo turned to the future Vegeta who was on his feet and ready for anything. The look in the saiyan's eyes said it all.

Toushiro: "Vegeta?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Stay here."

The three of them stayed put while Vegeta watched the others run outside. Roshi and Chi-Chi were upstairs so if the Androids decided to do anything, he'd stop them in a heartbeat. But the great prince wasn't looking to start a fight unless he absolutely had to. Eren, Levi and Toushiro all gazed out the window at the scene before them. Piccolo decided to fight the Androids himself, on an island some distance away. 17 agreed.

Piccolo: "You three stay here. This is my fight."

Krillin: "Uh, right!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "I'll go with you."

The Androids now only just noticed our Vegeta.

Android 17: "Vegeta?... What's he doing here?"

Android 16: "This Vegeta is not the same one from earlier. He is different somehow."

Android 17: "Say what?!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Clever as always, 16."

Piccolo: "Why do you want to join me, Vegeta?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Don't take this the wrong way, but it's not to help you. I don't intend to start a fight with anyone from this timeline unless I absolutely must. I want to make sure Rohku doesn't attempt something, and if I know him, this is one of the times he would."

Piccolo: "Alright. Just stay out of my way."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Deal. ... Levi!"

Levi: "Huh? Yeah?!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "You're coming with me this time. I need someone to fly me and I want Toushiro to stay here and guard the others. His powers would work best here with so much water around."

Toushiro, understanding Vegeta's plan, nodded and stayed put with Eren and the others while Levi climbed on Vegeta's back. Piccolo led the androids to the small island with Vegeta and Levi close behind. Unknown to all of them, Vegeta had another reason for making the young captain stay behind. Cell was on his way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alone With Cell**

Piccolo's fight with Android 17 started off explosively! His union with Kami gave him so much more power. 16 and 18 stood off and watched from the sidelines. They were able to follow every movement easily. The only one having trouble was Levi, who could not keep up with the ultra fast movements.

Levi: "How can you follow them?!"

Suddenly he felt Vegeta's hand on his shoulder.

Vegeta: "Stay calm. Don't follow their movements with just your eyes. Try following their energy."

Levi: "Their energy?"

Crash! 17 was eatin' dirt. The android seemed appalled that the namekian beat him.

Android 17: "He beat me... How? Just how could he beat me?!"

A minute later and the whole world lit up from Piccolo's energy attack. 17 had dodged the blast in time, and when the smoke cleared, he grinned at Piccolo who grinned back. Vegeta knew those looks all too well.

Vegeta: "The warm up is over."

Levi: "That was just a warm up?"

Android 18: "Is he serious?"

Android 16: "He is correct."

The battle so far had indeed just been a warm up. Now they were serious and the fight waged on, even more intense then before. Both 16 and Vegeta watched with unreadable faces. Bit by bit the island was shrinking from the destruction the fighting caused. The saiyan prince looked down as the water's edge got closer and closer.

Vegeta: "Oh this is nice. I really am not in the mood to go swimming today."

Levi: "I don't even know if I can swim."

Vegeta: "Well that's a fun little fact. Glad you told me beforehand."

Piccolo fired countless of energy blasts at 17, but none hit him. The android didn't even move to avoid them, they just simply missed.

Levi: "What's Piccolo doing? He's not even aiming for him!"

Vegeta: "... Look again."

Just as Levi noticed, 17 noticed. The energy blasts hovered around the android, surrounding him completely. Very soon the namekian finished the attack by sending all of the scattered blasts at 17 all at once and a blinding light shined. The light was so bright that it hurt to have your eyes open.

Levi: "Agh!"

Vegeta: "Keep your eyes closed, Levi! Don't open them until I say so!"

Levi: "But then how-"

Vegeta: "Just use your instincts!"

Everyone back at Roshi's house was also closing their eyes due to the intense light.

Krillin: "What's happening?!"

Eren: "Toushiro?!"

Toushiro: "Don't look, Eren! Whatever you do, don't look!"

At the battlefield, the shockwave was so intense that the tiny island under them crumbled away! Although unable to see, Levi managed to get Vegeta and himself into the sky without trouble, a sign that Toushiro had indeed taught him well. As the light faded and the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of the island they were last standing on. 18 and 16 hovered behind Piccolo, and both Levi and Vegeta stayed above.

Vegeta: "Are you ok, Levi?"

Levi: (After shaking off the brief pain) "Yeah... Man was that intense."

Vegeta: "It's gonna get more intense from here on in."

Levi: "Huh? What are you saying?"

Deciding to lend a small hand, Vegeta flapped his giant wings close to the billowing smoke. The smoke soon cleared and there was 17, using a barrier to shield himself.

Levi: "Perfect..."

With that island gone, the six of them flew to another. But now things were going to get critical. Vegeta knew that by now, Cell has sensed the fighting and was surely on his way. As the fighting continued, Vegeta stood back and watched. Piccolo and 17 got into a deadlock and their power started to rattle the island. The volcano started spewing lava and molten hot rocks went flying! Levi looked up and ducked just in time to avoid a flying rock.

Vegeta: "Keep your head down!"

The soldier got down low and close to Vegeta as the saiyan prince protected him with his body and wings. After their return from the world where war waged on, Gin made Vegeta's gear stronger than before. The giant wings could now withstand anything and everything imaginable, even fire!

Vegeta: "Stay close!"

Using those giant wings, Vegeta protected Levi from the flying molten hot rocks. As he did, the prince snuck a glance at Levi. There was also another reason the saiyan wanted him to come along. To introduce the human soldier to the intense fighting world he was now apart of. To show him first hand the dangers he now faced. To not make the same mistake Toushiro did not so long ago. A rough and violent introduction indeed, but a necessary one. And so far, the soldier was doing well to hold his own. Probably because Vegeta was with him, but still. The saiyan would not always be there to protect him, so he had to learn when to fight and when to flee. The fight waged on and continued to intensify. 17 was blasted into the ocean and Piccolo followed. Angry, 17 powered up and the water around him began to boil. The size of the dome of boiling hot water was huge.

Levi: "Whoa..."

Vegeta: "That'll cook ya."

Levi: "No kidding."

When 17 and Piccolo surfaced, they were throwing punch after punch at each other while flying off to yet another island.

Android 18: "How rude."

18 and 16 followed them while Levi climbed back on Vegeta so they could follow too.

Levi: "You guys pretty much sculpt the land, don't you?"

Vegeta: "Pretty much."

With a mighty flap, they followed. But when they caught up, they saw that two more had joined Piccolo and the androids. Cell... and Rohku.

Rohku: "Here you are, Cell."

Rohku had knocked Piccolo out and was personally offering 17 to the bio-android.

Imperfect Cell: "You weren't lying after all."

Rohku: "I said I'd help you get the androids if you helped me."

Imperfect Cell: "And I will."

As the bio-android stepped closer Rohku held 17 firm.

Android 17: "Let go of me!"

Android 18: "17!"

Rohku smirked. But then within the light of the sun, something got his attention.

Imperfect Cell: "What the?"

Rohku stared at the flying object as it got closer and closer. He suddenly realized what it was just as Vegeta threw his feet forward and smashed them against the man! 17 was thrown free as Rohku and Vegeta faced off! Levi didn't have time or even bothered getting off the saiyan as Vegeta and Rohku stared each other down! They sized each other up before Rohku fired a blast at the saiyan prince. But with Levi aboard the saiyan just flew out of the way. Vegeta roared as he used the wings to create a huge dust cloud. The dust cloud gave him enough time to strike back and ram Rohku to the ground! With his focus purely on his opponent, Vegeta growled at his old comrade.

Vegeta: "Surrender, Rohku, and I'll let you live!"

Rohku: "My my, you really have gone soft, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Hm?"

Rohku: "Don't forget who else is here."

Levi suddenly shouted for Vegeta as Cell coiled his tail around the soldier and flung him off the great saiyan's back! Poor Levi rolled along the ground for a short distance before finally coming to a stop a good distance away. Vegeta turned and gasped!

Vegeta: "Ah, Levi!"

The moment he was distracted, Vegeta was suddenly struck at the base of his neck and skull by Rohku! No matter how great one's defenses are, there were always those certain spots on every person. Vegeta was knocked unconscious in the blink of an eye and he collapsed in the dirt. Cell just laughed as Levi looked up to find Vegeta limp and out cold.

Levi: "Vegeta!"

Imperfect Cell: "HA-ha-ha-ha!"

The bio-android then eyed the human. Levi shivered as the monster gazed right at him. If Cell attacked him, he had no chance. But he got a lucky break.

Rohku: "Leave him be, Cell. As I said, this Vegeta will be a perfect opponent for you against your complete body. And his companions are the key to getting him to fight..."

Cell cackled with excitement. Rohku left while Cell continued with his goal. 17 stood no chance against Cell, not even with 16 joining the fight. As history played out, Levi reached Vegeta and tried to stir him.

Levi: "Vegeta, c'mon! Get up!"

Useless. All too soon Android 17 was absorbed whole and Cell transformed into his semi-complete form. Tien jumped in and gave 18 the time she needed to get her and 16 a good head start. But Tien too collapsed from using too much energy. Now the only ones left standing on the battlefield were Levi and Cell, a bleak outcome.

With Piccolo, Tien and Vegeta laying around him, Levi just gazed up at Cell with fear. The monster just stared at him with cold eyes.

Semi-Perfect Cell: "Well now... What's your attempt going to be?"

Levi just shivered and panted with fear as he sat there on his knees. The reality of the situation was really grave. He was alone with Cell and had absolutely no way of defending himself. Cell aimed his hand towards the human and the fallen warriors.

Semi-Perfect Cell: "Heh-heh... How pitiful."

Cell charged up a blast and Levi shut his eyes, expecting the worst! But suddenly Cell stopped when someone came to their rescue. Levi looked up and was relieved to see Goku standing in front of them.

Levi: "Goku..."

Goku: "Don't worry, Levi. I'm getting you guys outta here."

The earth raised saiyan then glanced back up at Cell.

Goku: "Why don't you back off and leave my friends alone!"

Semi-Perfect Cell: "So you're Goku..."

Goku: "And I take it you're Cell."

Semi-Perfect Cell: "... Well, Goku... It's so nice to finally meet you."

Goku: "Yeah I bet. So you can add another head over your mantle, right?"

Cell just chuckled.

Goku: "I'd really like to teach you a lesson. But I need one more day before I'm strong enough to go up against you. Rgh and I'll make you pay, Cell! Your days of terrorizing the earth will be finished for good!"

Cell just laughed.

Semi-Perfect Cell: "Here I've always wondered what it would be like to face the legendary Goku, and all you have to say is: see you tomorrow? Ha-ha, how disappointing. From all I've heard, I never would have pegged you as a coward."

Levi just stared at the bio-android... Until he heard his name called out.

Goku: "Levi. Do you know about the Instant Transmission technique?"

Levi: "Huh? Y-Yeah."

Goku: "Good. Then I don't have to explain. Grab those two good! I'm taking you back to Kami's place!"

Levi: "But they need medical help!"

Goku: "I know. Don't worry, we've got that covered."

Goku picked up Piccolo and draped him over his shoulders.

Goku: "Where are Toushiro and Eren?"

Levi: "Back at Kame House. They don't know what happened!"

Goku: "I'll go get them after I get you guys to safety. Now grab 'em and let's go!"

Levi: "R-Right!"

Levi placed his hands firmly on Vegeta and Tien's shoulders. But a second later and the soldier saw something terrifying when he glance up.

Levi: "Goku!"

Goku looked up and saw Cell coming right at them! Everything seemed to slow down as the bio-android closed the gap. In a split second, however, Goku reached down and grabbed Levi by the scruff of his neck! A second later and they were all gone. Cell missed and looked around for them. But they were nowhere. Soon the bio-android gave up and went looking 18 and 16. Back at the Lookout, Goku arrived with Levi and the fallen warriors. Gohan and Mr. Popo were there waiting for them.

Gohan: "Levi! Are you alright?!"

Levi leaned against the floor and panted. He has had a violent and terrifying introduction to the real world of the Z-Fighters and their allies... And it was more terrifying then anything he could've ever imagined.

Levi: "*Pant, pant* I think... *pant, pant* I'm gonna be sick... *pant, pant*"


	9. Chapter 9

**Lazy Saiyan**

Cell was now complete. Even after the younger Vegeta and Trunks tried their hand, Cell managed to trick the prince and become complete. All the while, Goku and Gohan took their turn in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Piccolo and Tien were healed thanks to Senzu Beans, but our Vegeta was still out cold. He wasn't injured, just unconscious. Finally, after many hours, the great prince finally awoke. The first thing he saw was Levi.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "... Levi?..."

Levi: "Vegeta?... How are you feeling?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "... Like I got smacked by a Titan."

Levi huffed a chuckle. At least his humor was ok. The prince slowly sat up with a groan and looked around. He was back at the Lookout.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "What happened?"

Levi: "Rohku knocked you out after Cell tore me off your back. After that, he left- saying that Eren, Toushiro and I are the key to getting you to fight him."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Agh... Bastard..."

Levi paused for a moment, trying to think of how to tell him the next part.

Levi: "... Um... Cell's complete."

The prince just stared at the soldier.

Levi: "We tried everything but the other you let Cell get to 18. Now he's complete and looking to find a way to fight all of earth's greatest warriors."

Vegeta just sighed. He knew.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Don't beat yourself up over it, Levi. As I told you before, this is exactly what happened when I was going through it all. And at least we know Rohku is still in this time."

Another glance at the soldier and Vegeta noticed he was looking frail and fragile.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Are you ok?"

Levi: "Yeah... I'm just... still shaken up. With you, Tien and Piccolo knocked out, I was alone with Cell for a good while."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Damn... I'm sorry for leaving you alone with that freak, Levi."

Levi: "It's ok... Goku came and rescued me and got you guys help."

Lieutenant Vegeta: (Just barely audible) "God bless you, Kakarot."

Just then, Toushiro and Eren came upstairs. Right after Goku was sure Levi and the other three were in good hands, he went to Roshi's and picked up Eren and Toushiro. When the two heard that Vegeta and Levi were back at the Lookout, they were immediately worried. Both were relieved to find Levi unscathed and Vegeta just simply knocked out cold.

Toushiro: "Vegeta!... How're you doing?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "I've been better."

Toushiro: "I believe it. Did you fill him in, Levi?"

Levi: "I just finished."

Toushiro: "Good."

Eren: "So what now?"

The saiyan lieutenant looked at his companions. The next day and they were all at Capsule Corp, waiting with the others. While there, everyone discussed the situation. Then Levi and Eren learned something new. The World Martial Arts Tournament.

Eren: "What's the World Martial Arts Tournament?"

Roshi: "Ah, yes... Let me explain as I once won the tournament myself."

Puar: "What?! Master Roshi! I never knew you won it!"

Oolong: "Oh, you just had to get him started."

Roshi: "Ahem. Eren, Levi, pay attention now. The World Martial Arts Tournament was a contest held to decide the world's greatest fighter. Masters of the martial arts gathered from all over the world to take place in the competition. Goku first entered in the 21st Tournament when he was a boy and went all the way to the final round. However his last opponent was Jackie Chun, an unbeaten master who proved Goku still had a lot to learn."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "I heard about this and I find it 'convenient' that no one saw you around whenever this 'Jackie Chun' was in the ring. Now why is that?"

Roshi: "Eh..."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Just kidding. Go on with the story."

Although he said he was kidding, our Vegeta's face said he already knew that Roshi WAS Jackie Chun. It honestly didn't take him long to figure that out back when he first heard about that tournament in greater detail.

Roshi: "Ok, then. Five years later, the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament was held. That's where Goku met Tien and Chiaotzu. It was Goku and Tien in the final round, and it was a doozy of a battle. They both gave it everything they had but neither could outdo the other. Goku nearly missed becoming the champion and they had to call it a draw."

Vegeta: "Ha. That's not much of a competition. Now I know why Kakarot got involved in such an easy tournament."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "-Think fast!"

Vegeta: "What-"

SMACK! Our Vegeta swung his tail right into his counterpart's face and the younger prince fell onto the floor with a very sore nose! The worst thing for the younger Vegeta was that his future self had the flying gear on, so all the equipment on the saiyan's tail slammed right into his face!

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Never gets old."

Everyone laughed.

Vegeta: "Ugh! Son of a..."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "You really should learn when and when not to open your mouth. Trust me, it'll save you a whole lot of problems."

After that, Roshi continued on but everyone got the basis so they just headed outside on the balcony. Chi-Chi was actually relieved as with all tournaments, there had to be rules that even Cell had to follow. However...

Toushiro: "Seriously? When was the last time you had an enemy that actually played by the rules all the way to the end?"

Chiaotzu: "He's got a point."

Trunks: "It doesn't matter. Cell wants to test the limits of his complete body. He's uncertain about the Super Saiyans and we must use that to our advantage! My father, Goku, Gohan and I must all try hard to surprise him."

Krillin: "Yeah! Throw him a curve-"

Chi-Chi: "Hold it right there!"

Krillin and the others flinched.

Chi-Chi: "I have accepted that Goku will be fighting in the tournament. But I refuse to let Gohan take part in it."

Krillin: "But we need him!"

Chi-Chi: "I've made up my mind about this and I'm not going to change it!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Oh people, PLEASE, do not piss this woman off! It will only end badly for you, believe me!"

Chi-Chi: "And why do you say that?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Three words: Big-Ass Shotgun!"

Everyone was surprised, even the younger Vegeta.

Chi-Chi: "How many times did I shoot?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "No clue- I was in the next county after the second shot, HA-HA!"

And everyone burst out laughing. The next day, 16 was waiting for Bulma to return to be repaired while everyone else was in the living room. Oolong and Roshi were pigging out of the sweet foods Mrs. Briefs had brought in front of Chi-Chi, who noted to herself that those two were a bad influence on Gohan. Krillin and Chiaotzu couldn't help but just stare for a while.

Chiaotzu: "Wow... They don't seem too worried at all."

Krillin just went back to flipping through the channels. Toushiro laid on a pillow next to Future Trunks and Yamcha while watching the TV for Cell to make his announcement. The younger Vegeta just stood against the window and watched the TV for Cell to appear. Most of the atmosphere was tense and nervous. But Toushiro, Levi and Eren were by far the most relaxed out of anyone. Levi and Eren were so relaxed that the older soldier didn't mind one bit about Eren resting his head on his lap, even running his fingers through the young soldier's hair. Levi was confident that they were safe. After all their Vegeta was stronger and, more importantly, has been through this all before. Said saiyan laid on the floor behind the young captain. He wasn't interested in what was going on right now, since he had already been through it. Our prince was by far the most relaxed person there as he was on the verge of falling asleep. Almost.

Oolong: "How can you sleep at a time like this?!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Simple. Shut up and let me."

Most of the room chuckled. As Krillin kept flipping through the channels, Toushiro turned to his Vegeta.

Toushiro: "Hey, Vegeta..."

The only thing that moved on the great prince was him opening one eyelid.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Hm? What is it, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "Something's been bugging me for awhile now..."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "And what would that be?"

Everyone in the room glanced over at the Soul Reaper. This kid had a sharp mind and was quick at picking things up, so they were curious as to what had been bugging him.

Toushiro: "Well... Cell needed to absorb both 17 and 18 to get to where he is now, right?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "That's correct."

Toushiro: "What would have happened if one of the Androids had been destroyed?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Cell wouldn't have been able to become complete."

Toushiro: "So... How come you failed to stop Cell?"

Vegeta was a little confused now. He sat up and stared at his captain.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "What do you mean?"

Toushiro: "Well... Right after you learned about Cell, wasn't the goal then to stop him from getting to the Androids?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Yes..."

Toushiro: "Wasn't Piccolo strong enough to defeat the Androids?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Yes, he was... He still couldn't have defeated both of them but he could have defeated one of them."

Toushiro: "So why did you guys go after Cell?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Because he was easier to track down. Every time he made his move, we'd sense him. Not to mention a number of people disappearing all of a sudden certainly grabs attention. But he kept detecting us before anyone could reach him. That's why we could never find him."

Toushiro: "But why didn't you go after the Androids instead?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "We couldn't sense them. Even you couldn't sense them and you were right next to them at one point."

Toushiro: "Well even though you couldn't sense them, you still knew where they were going right?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Yeah... They were heading to Kakarot's place."

Toushiro: "So... If everyone knew that they were heading to Goku's house... Why didn't you just go there to ambush them?"

Vegeta blinked as a blank expression crossed his face. All eyes turned to the young Soul Reaper with the same expression as well. The TV was the only noise in the room as Toushiro's words sank into everyone's minds. Eren lifted his head up and stared at Vegeta, wondering the same thing Toushiro was now that it had been brought up. Levi looked around the room and found that everyone of this world shared the same shocked, stunned and speechless expression as the saiyan lieutenant. Toushiro wasn't aware of it at the moment but he had just dropped a bomb shell on them! The possible option of going to Goku's house to ambush 17 and 18... had never even crossed their minds back then.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "That's... (slowly glancing at Krillin and Yamcha) actually a very good question- why didn't we?"

Krillin: "Uh..."

Eren: "Did you know they were heading to Goku's at the time?"

Yamcha: "Oh yeah, we knew... That's WHY we relocated Goku in the first place..."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "You know what, when we get back to our own timeline, that's gonna be the first thing I bring up. Cuz if we had done that, imagine the amount of trouble we could've prevented."

Toushiro: "Yeah and Cell wouldn't be as strong as he is now."

Oolong: "Heh-heh! Sounds like someone's afraid of Cell!"

Toushiro: "I am not!"

Our Vegeta just rolled his eyes closed, expecting a loud outburst.

Oolong: "Heh-heh-heh! Oh, the brave little Soul Reaper is terrified to face Cell without his trusty bodyguard!"

The vein on Toushiro's forehead became visible.

Toushiro: "Brave words coming from a giant piece of pork loin..."

Oolong: "At least I'm not CHICKEN!"

Toushiro: "That's it, you little-!"

And without even opening his eyes, Vegeta reaches over and hooks two fingers on the back collar of the young captain's haori just as the boy starts going for Oolong. Given the size, weight, and strength difference between the two, Vegeta held the boy back with little to no effort... Much to the youth's annoyance.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Toushiro... Please don't make me get up."

Krillin, Yamcha and the others were all laughing at the scene.

Trunks: "Why don't you wanna get up?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "One reason is because if I do, I'll be forced to end this little overreaction the hard way. But the main reason is I just feel like being lazy today."

Krillin: "Heh-heh-ha! Now those are words I never thought I'd hear from Vegeta!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Get to know me a little better, Krillin. I'm just full of surprises!"

Vegeta: "Hmph."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "He agrees."

Vegeta: "What?! How did-"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Seriously?"

Everyone started laughing again. It was good to laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Vegeta vs. Vegeta**

Shortly after our saiyan hero prevented Toushiro from turning Oolong into a pork dinner, Cell appeared on the news. The location of the tournament has been revealed and now it was time to prepare. With Cell complete, there was no doubt in Vegeta's mind as to what Rohku was doing. He was trying to recruit powerful enemies of the past to stop his former comrade. The one thing Rohku forgot is that Vegeta has lived through this all before. Somehow... Vegeta had to make that work to his advantage. Back up at the Lookout, our heroes waited for Goku and Gohan with Trunks, Tien, Vegeta and Piccolo. Goku and Gohan still had three hours left in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and the wait was getting to some.

Vegeta: "They'll do anything they can to surpass me."

Piccolo: "They're training to beat Cell, not you, Vegeta and there are nine days left so you can afford to be patient. Why don't you rest, Vegeta, while I go in."

Vegeta: "What a waste of time. You don't actually expect to become-"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Finish that sentence and I will beat you to the ground right here, right now."

The younger prince glared at his older self.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "And before you say anything, sorry but you can't spend the remaining eight days inside. After 48 hours of continuous use by the same person, the entrance will disappear and you can kiss any dream of mending your glorified pride goodbye."

The other Vegeta growled. He has not enjoyed this future version of him one bit since he arrived. He couldn't decide what's worse. The fact that this older Vegeta was beating his younger self up every chance given, or that he was a subordinate to a boy? Or maybe because he seems to have abandon his pride as a saiyan, or that he gladly associates himself with ordinary humans? Or maybe, just maybe, it was because everyone liked this future Vegeta more than theirs? Regardless of the reason, the Vegeta of this time knew for sure that he did not like his future self at all. Just then, everyone felt it. Goku and Gohan were done. After a long minute, the two emerged... and as Super Saiyans. But before they were caught up-

Goku: "Oh before you start talking, I gotta get something into my stomach! Do ya have anything good to eat, Mr. Popo?"

Mr. Popo sighed.

Levi: "Don't worry, I'll help ya."

Mr. Popo: "Oh, thank you."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Same ol' Kakarot. Always hungry."

A little while later and both Goku and Gohan were chowing down. Most of the others just watched them, whereas Eren and Toushiro were practicing swordsmanship skills with wooden swords while Levi watched. As he watched them, their Vegeta was trying to figure out how they were behaving normally while being Super Saiyans.

Vegeta: "What is going on? They appear to be Super Saiyans, but they're acting so... natural! I must learn the full extent of their new powers!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "I can answer that for you: Just stay Super Saiyan for as long as possible, and keep going until it no longer feels different as to being normal."

Vegeta: "Rgrrr... And how would you know?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Simple... I asked... nicely, in fact."

Again the other Vegeta just growled. He really hated this future him. In no time Goku and Gohan were done and had gotten the whole story from Trunks. After changing into old and new clothes, Goku went to check out the new Cell. When he returned, he didn't have good things to say.

Goku: "Well if I were to fight him right now... I'm pretty confident that he'd beat me into the ground."

Everyone shivered at the news. But there was more.

Goku: "Hey, Future Vegeta. This guy you and your friends are chasing... does he kinda look like an ordinary human or saiyan with short black hair and bright yellow eyes?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "... He's with Cell, isn't he?"

Goku: "If that guy is this Rohku, then yeah."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Tsk. I'm not surprised."

Goku: "What's he trying to do anyway?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Oh, I forgot I never told you... Rohku is someone I used to work with back when I was working for Frieza. He's never been very strong, but he's got a tactical mind that can be scary. He can give me one hell of a challenge."

Goku: "So what's he doing?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "He's basically trying to remove me from the picture all together so he can do whatever he wants without threat. I'm the only one who can match him in tactician and strategy, and I've developed quite a reputation for... uh... Let's just say I've started following your footsteps in the hero department, Kakarot."

Toushiro: "See that scar on his chest? He didn't get that from shavin'! Ha-ya! C'mon, Eren!"

Goku: "Wow! No wonder you're chasing him."

Tien: "But if he's helping Cell... What chance do we have?"

Toushiro and Eren heard and stopped sparing to listen.

Piccolo: "I'm afraid Tien's got a point. You know what's going on, Future Vegeta, and what will happen. We don't."

Trunks: "You beat Cell with ease to save Toushiro and yet this Rohku guy knocked you out with one good hit."

Gohan: "And you were able to throw Frieza around like a rag doll."

Tien: "And if this guy is as clever as you say he is..."

Piccolo: "Then we're all done for..."

There was a long silent pause all around. For many, their eyes read of dark despair. These were dark times indeed, there was no doubt about that.

But...

Lieutenant Vegeta: "... Even in the darkest of times, there is always hope."

The others all suddenly looked up from their despair and at the saiyan lieutenant.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "But sometimes fear clouds our vision. Sometimes our strength just... gives out."

Then the saiyan gazed at them all with a fire that seemed inextinguishable within those powerful black eyes.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "And yet sometimes, when all seems lost... a light... shines through the darkness, and we are reminded that even the smallest amount of courage... Can turn the tides of war!..."

The others of the past stared with amazement as the words sunk in. Toushiro smiled as he now knew what these words meant. Goku... was probably the most stunned and yet the most proud of them all. Those were words that have been gathered and formed from decades of countless upon countless battles, wars, and life experiences. Words that could not be collected by someone fighting for personal gain or selfish goals... But by someone fighting for the innocent and offering hope for the future.

Tien: "Uh... What does that mean?..."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "It means that for however bleak and hopeless things seem to get, as long as even one person- just ONE person is willing to stand up and fight against the darkness of evil... then the light from their courage will never go out, and hope will never die."

Tien: "Wow... I never would have imagined that Vegeta, of all people, would say something like that."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Do not give up, Tien. As long as all of you stick together... You'll make it."

And then it happened.

Vegeta: "No wonder you got knocked out by Rohku... You have gotten soft."

Our saiyan lieutenant turned a glaring gaze at his younger self.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "You know, I'm really getting tired of your attitude."

Vegeta: "Hmph! Do I look like I care?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Considering who you're talking to, you'd better rethink that."

Vegeta: "Ha, as if. At least I wouldn't have made the mistake of taking that weak earthling to the heart of a battlefield just to have him get thrown off and distracting you."

As he had said that, the younger Vegeta pointed straight at Levi. The soldier was obviously upset over the truthful words... Words that pissed off the older Vegeta.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "... Watch your tone and don't you dare bring Levi into this..."

Vegeta: "I didn't, but you did."

The saiyan lieutenant took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. Meanwhile everyone else was staying off to the side, out of the two princes way.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Alright... Two can play at this game."

The older, and bigger, Vegeta stood up on two legs and eyed his counterpart with anger.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "The next time you hear your pride talking to you, do the world a favor... ... Don't listen!"

Vegeta: "What did you just say?!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "You heard me, BOY!"

The Vegeta of this timeline just stared at his future self with shock and anger!

Vegeta: "I dare you to say that again, OLD MAN!"

It was bound to happen sooner or later. Both Vegeta's had finally gotten under each others skin.

Vegeta: "At least I'm a real warrior! Taking orders from a little kid is just disgraceful, prodigy or not!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Get used to it, pal! Cuz I'm what you'll become in a few years!"

Bang! The Vegeta of this timeline punched our Vegeta across the face! Everyone gasped as they watched the future Vegeta stumble back. Now it was on! Lieutenant Vegeta lost all of his self control and cool.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "You... I can't believe that once upon a time I was you, (Wipes the blood from his mouth) you egotistical-"

Vegeta: "You spoiled-"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Disrespectful-"

Vegeta: "Deluded-"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Pretentious, pompous-"

As Lieutenant Vegeta slowly closed the gap between him and Vegeta, he kept swiping his claw-like fingers at him with some hitting their mark.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Self-centered-"

Vegeta: "High-and-mighty-"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Untrustworthy, ungrateful, impossible, insufferable-"

Goku: "Uh... Toushiro... Should we do something before this gets out of hand?"

Toushiro: "Really? And miss your Vegeta getting taught a lesson about humility?"

Goku: "Huh... Good point."

Eren: "Captain?"

Levi: "No way! I'm staying as far from this as I can! I went through something like this once with Vegeta, and I NEVER want to go through it AGIAN!"

Everyone just watched the show with some delight and some fear. Fear because both Vegeta's were losing their tempers but delighted because the future Vegeta was finally telling his younger self off BIG TIME! Finally, Vegeta got in Lieutenant Vegeta's face and said the magic word.

Vegeta: "Well at least I'M not repressed!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "REPRESSED?! Oh that does it... I'll show you repressed!"

Lieutenant Vegeta picked up one of the tiles that made up the Lookout's floor and smashed it over his past-self's head! The other Vegeta stumbled back while rubbing his head. He obviously had felt it. The younger Vegeta looked up and saw a punch flying right at his face before a big WHACK! Vegeta was thrown to the ground with a hard thud! When he got up, he returned the favor just as hard and our Vegeta was thrown into the bushes! Everyone gasped and watched, wondering what was going to happen next! With Vegeta, it was never certain. The younger Vegeta prepared for anything as he knew this too. And in a flash, his future self came leaping out of the bushes and charging at him! Like a couple of stags, the two locked heads and started clawing at each other! The sounds they made were frightening and the fighting was fierce! Then a mistake was made! One let the other grab him and was forcefully thrown to the ground again and again! In the end, after so much punishment... No more could be taken. The looser lay on the ground... battered and beaten, submitting to the one standing tall above him. It was clear to Vegeta that he was indeed a weak egotistical, self-centered, arrogant man who only thought about himself. The future Vegeta was a strong, caring and kind guardian who wasn't afraid to give his life for simple things. It was because he had people he wanted to protect and opened his heart up to them that our Vegeta was stronger then his counterpart, and continued to grow stronger every day. Until he learned that... the Vegeta of this timeline would always be weak.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "... Until you accept the truth... you'll NEVER surpass Kakarot... ... Or anyone..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Cherished Memories**

After his hard lesson in humility from his older self, the younger Vegeta secede all harshness towards the older one. While Piccolo was training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he waited quietly outside, thinking deeply about what his future self had said. He was kind and gentle, but when something threatened his friends he'd gladly step in and throw his weight around until his very last breath if need be. This is what the past Vegeta thought about most. Perhaps he was wrong. With only nine days left before the Cell Games, Vegeta let his friends take it easy. After the hard training session he gave Toushiro in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the prince thought that the young Soul Reaper would enjoy a nice break to have fun with the others. Eren was completely new to this all together so the saiyan didn't want to push him. As for Levi... after being left alone with Cell while he, Piccolo and Tien were out cold, Vegeta wanted him to relax the most. After all he was an ordinary human, he wasn't used to things like this. Although he let his friends rest, Vegeta himself was busy. On the first day he left Toushiro, Eren and Levi with Goku and Gohan to go do something on his own.

Levi: "Don't you want Toushiro or I to fly you?"

Vegeta: "Naw, I'll run. I need to stretch my legs anyway. I'll be back later."

Goku: "Ok, we'll watch them for you."

And the five of them watched as the saiyan lieutenant ran off.

Goku: "Wow! He sure is fast."

Toushiro: "In our time, Vegeta's the fastest person alive. He can run for days without stopping and can reach speeds in the triple digits. Same thing with flying, in fact I think we've broken the sound barrier a few times. What his absolute top speed is, however, we don't know."

Goku: "Niiiiccce. If ever a race determines the fate of the world, he's definitely gonna be my pick."

It seemed weird that Goku was taking it easy despite the danger that awaited nine days from now, but our three heroes knew he had a reason. The only one who knew the truth was Toushiro and he wasn't talking. Even when Krillin showed up and reminded the two saiyans of the danger, Goku wasn't worried.

Goku: "Hey, guys?"

Toushiro, Eren and Levi turned to Goku.

Goku: "How'd you guys meet Vegeta anyway?"

Gohan: "Hey, yeah! I was wondering that myself."

Krillin: "Heh-heh something tells me it was a rough introduction."

Levi: "Rough is an understatement."

Toushiro: "For you, it was. Not so much for me. I was the first to meet Vegeta."

Gohan: "Can you tell us how?"

Toushiro: "Sure, seeing as how you now know of me and that you aren't the ones I meet first. Vegeta found his way to the Soul Society after nearly escaping the clutches of an enemy that we still encounter from time to time. When the other captains and I met him, he was hurt and in a very strange place to him. At the time, we were wary of strangers as three of our own captains betrayed us and were planning to wage war on us in the future. So, naturally, we faced him hostilely and that didn't help one bit. While Vegeta was beating the shit out of two of our strongest captains, I was intrigued by him. I know now that it was because he was new and different and I had gotten tired of the same old-same old. So I sought him out and befriended him, and ever since then he's been my best friend and more!"

Gohan: "How's that?"

Toushiro: "Well... I grew up with just my grandma and a very close childhood friend. I never knew my parents. When Vegeta came along... you could say he filled in a big hole in my life. Although I've never told him this."

Goku: "You should!"

Gohan: "Yeah! I'm sure he'd love to hear it!"

Krillin: (Looking at Levi and Eren) "What about you two?"

Eren: "Oh, uh I met him through Captain Levi."

Goku: "You guys are ordinary humans, no powers or anything, right?"

Eren: "I have one power... But it's one I can't really use without a really good need for it."

Levi: "I'm the one with no powers whatsoever."

Goku: "So how did you met Vegeta?"

Levi: "Well Eren and I originally came from an alternate time dimension where humans hid behind giant walls, in fear of these giant humanoid beings called Titans. The Titans ranged from 3 to 15 meters tall and were vastly stronger than us, the only way we could fight them was by using special gear- which we really do need to start carrying with us at all times, even if in capsules."

Eren: "Heh, agreed!"

Krillin: "Why did humans fear these Titans?"

Levi: "The Titans fed on us for just that very reason. They didn't eat us for nutrition or anything, they simply just ate us."

Gohan: "That's horrible!"

Eren: "It really was... A lot of people were killed by the Titans... And we were forced to live as cattle."

Levi: "But even the walls weren't enough. Eren has the power to become a Titan, and that made us realize that the Titans who destroyed the walls were actually humans with the same power."

Goku: "But how did you meet Vegeta?"

Levi: "Well... A strange circle of light called a vortex opened up and I accidentally fell into it. I crash landed in a jungle where I was attacked by three T-Rex's. But Vegeta came in and fought off the dinosaurs with his own dinosaur form called a Spinosaurus. Monstrous thing."

Goku: "Huh, Vegeta has a Spinosaurus form? I know our Vegeta has a horse, wolf and lion form... I didn't know he had a Spinosaurus."

Toushiro: "He doesn't have it yet. He'll get it shortly after the battle with Cell and, believe me, it's a welcomed one too. We sometimes call that form The Walking Tank With Teeth cuz that's literally what he is!"

Levi: "After Vegeta killed the Rex's, both he and Toushiro took me back to their home. For three months they and their friends took care of me, treated my wounds and repaired my gear all while trying to find a way to send me back home. When they finally did, it was hopeless for our world so they moved all of the humans over into their world which is now our home too."

Eren: "Hard to believe that was all only about a month and a half ago. Seems like it's been years. I didn't really meet Vegeta until after humanity was evacuated, but I saw what he did. With Captain Levi's help, he risked his life to buy Toushiro and the others time to get everyone out. And when someone with the same power as me came through into their world with others Titans, and tried to kill Captain Levi, Vegeta was the one who saved him and boldly faced the Titans, ALL of them! I'll never forget that fight. He just stood his ground with the captain and just fired blast after blast at the Titans, never backing down and never yielding!"

Levi: "You guys all lent a hand as well in pushing back the Titans but, in the end, you left the final blow for Vegeta to make."

Eren: "After the transformed human Titan was defeated, Vegeta roared at the top of his lungs at them, declaring his alone superior strength to them all! Declaring that he at least would not let anyone else die by Titan hands!"

Krillin and Gohan were ecstatic to hear all that... while Goku just gazed on in speechless amazement. Who would've thought that the same saiyan prince who not too long ago was threatening to destroy the planet, would become such a strong and wise hero.

Goku: "Whoa..."

Gohan: "Wow! Sounds like Vegeta's gonna have some crazy adventures in a few years!"

Krillin: "Yeah! But there's something that I've been wanting to ask... How come he can't fly on his own?"

Toushiro: "Uh, well... I can't give you the specifics yet for alternating history reasons... But the nutshell is that the same person who initially chased Vegeta to me in the first place later does something to him that prevents him from flying. He can use energy blasts and everything, he just can't fly. So another person who owes Vegeta his life made the saddle and flying gear we use. With the help of either me or Levi, Vegeta can fly again."

Gohan: (Excited to hear more) "Who's this other person?!"

Toushiro: "His name is Gin Ichimaru. He was one of the captains who betrayed us, but it turned out that he did it only to betray the real traitor. However everyone was still angry at Gin despite this. Our Head-Captain was about to execute him when Vegeta asked to have Gin's fate left up to him. He said that if Gin proved to him that he really deserves a second chance, he would give it to him. Right after that an old enemy from both you and Vegeta's past reappeared and both Gin and I helped you defeat him. After helping Vegeta, Gin was given a second chance and he now lives with Vegeta's family to protect them when he's not there and to further prove that he deserved this fate."

Levi: "A lot of people in the Soul Society have told me that Vegeta's saved their lives at some point or other."

Eren: "Same here."

Toushiro: "Gin's become quite the handy man thanks to assisting Bulma. He and Ulquiorra were the ones who built the saddle and flying gear."

Goku: "... Is it hard to use?"

Toushiro: "The gear? Initially yes but once you've learned how, it becomes easy. I was the first and only one who could fly him at the time, and then I taught Levi. Man, I still laugh at how many times you fell on your backside!"

Levi: (While rubbing his backside) "Him lurching forward as quickly as he did didn't help."

Toushiro: "True. Another thing that makes it difficult is trust. Vegeta controls the main wings with these devises behind his ears. They control the main flight and the speed. But Levi and I control the tail fins. Those fins attached to his tail control the altitude and the steering by opening or closing them in certain degrees."

Gohan: "I get what you mean. Since each of you control a vital part of flight, you both have to trust each other very intimately."

Toushiro: (Snaps his fingers) "Bingo!"

Goku: "Not bad. I guess that means he trusts you two deeply. Wish ours would trust me a little more."

Toushiro: "He will. Eventually you two will become great friends. Granted you still will have your moments."

Goku: "Ha-ha-ha! Somehow I'm not surprised!"

While Toushiro, Levi and Eren enjoyed some time with Goku, Gohan and Krillin, miles away Cell waited patiently for the days to count down.

Cell: "I'm surprised your favorite prince hasn't come to pay us a visit."

Rohku: "Same here. I thought for sure he'd come after me once he was told that I was with you. He's either scared, or more clever than I thought."

Cell: "And you can guarantee he'll be a good challenge?"

Rohku: "Oh, yeah. Vegeta's developed quite a rep in our time for being a thick-headed goody good hero. But he won't fight you on his own. You'll have to make him fight you. That's where those three pests he's got with him will come in handy."

Cell: "If I threaten them, he'll fight me huh? Heh-heh, perfect! I look forward to that challenge."

Rohku: "Indeed, Cell. It's to die for..."

Unbeknownst to Cell, Rohku chuckled silently to himself as he grinned at the bio-android. However... they were both unaware that they were being watched. Hidden by the high cliffs and keeping his power level down to nothing, Vegeta observed them quietly. He could go down there now and finish it all. But Rohku had Cell with him, and it was obvious that they were expecting him to show up before the tournament. Vegeta observed and thought silently. If he wanted to beat Rohku, he'd have to play his cards right, think of every possible scenario and option. When it came to tough long battles, even Goku often turned to the saiyan prince for a plan. He was going to have to think this out very, very carefully. After a little longer, the prince headed back. When he got back, Goku, Toushiro and the rest were all still next to the pond by the waters edge, Goku being especially close. Although mostly mature, the saiyan prince did have a mischievous side... and it was starting to itch! Like a predator stalking its prey, Vegeta silently crept up behind Goku with a mischievous grin. Gohan noticed and Vegeta held his finger up to his lips, asking the young teen to stay quiet. With a grin, Gohan obliged. Goku was standing up looking out at the pond talking while everyone else were being quiet, now all in on the game. Vegeta was literally right behind the earth raised saiyan. The tip of his tail twitched fiercely with excitement!

Goku: "You know this pond has some big fish! Maybe we could-"

SPLASH! Vegeta head-butted Goku into the water! Everyone just started laughing hysterically as the wet saiyan surfaced! When Goku finally saw who had knocked him into the water, Vegeta just reared up and roared happily while the other saiyan laughed.

Goku: "Ha-hah-ha-ha! So the great saiyan prince has a playful side, huh?! Ah-ha-ha!"

As if to answer him, Vegeta just jumped in next to him. Both saiyans resurfaced as everyone continued laughing. The prince splashed some water at Goku who looked away for a moment only to look back and find the other saiyan gone. The earth raised saiyan thought it best to get out and he tried to climb the bank when he was suddenly pulled back in. When he resurfaced again, Goku found the future Vegeta just laughing at him while giving his boots and lieutenant's badge to Eren.

Vegeta: "Ready for another round?!"

Goku: "Why you!"

Throwing off his jacket and shoes, Goku pounced on the prince! As they wrestled, Toushiro and the others all laughed and enjoyed the show. Then Gohan, Toushiro and Krillin decided to jump in all at once after taking off most of their clothes like shoes, shirts and everything waist up. The splash they created was so big that both Levi and Eren got wet just by sitting on the bank. But Eren just laughed while Levi smiled at the scene. Like Goku- despite the threat looming over him- Vegeta acted like it didn't bother him at all. It was for a reason. If the worst were to happen and he was killed and/or prevented from coming into existence, Vegeta wanted those that would remember him deep in their hearts to remember him as he is now... not as the monster he used to be.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Hunt Begins**

While others trained hard for the big battle, Vegeta, Toushiro, Eren and Levi just stayed with Goku and his family. After all, they were the only ones doing anything interesting. They stayed and enjoyed Gohan's birthday and joined the family on picnics, which Chi-Chi surprisingly didn't mind. Probably because Levi and Eren helped her out. But on one picnic, the army and more tried their best to eliminate Cell. And they failed. Goku was so enraged that he went to the Lookout to see about using the Dragon Balls. Naturally, our heroes followed him. It came down to needing a new Guardian which meant finding the Namekians. When Goku couldn't find them himself, he sought out King Kai's help. When the saiyan returned, he returned with a young but familiar face.

Goku: "Hey, look who I brought home for dinner, everybody!"

Piccolo: "Ah, Dende!"

Mr. Popo: "Is he our new Guardian?"

Goku: "You bet."

Piccolo: "Are you sure it's not too much for him?! He's just a boy!"

Vegeta: "Relax, Piccolo. He rises to the challenge. And he saved my life not too long ago."

Dende: "Huh! Y-Your..."

Vegeta: "I am but not the one you know."

Goku: "This Vegeta is from a different time way into the future. He and his three friends here are looking for someone who plans on doing some nasty things. He's much nicer and friendlier now, even taught ours a pretty hard lesson about humility."

Dende calmed down while Goku went to fetch Gohan and Krillin. After a happy reunion, Dende restored the dragon balls. Now all that was left to do was to find them.

Vegeta: "If you don't mind, we'll join you. It'll be a nice introduction to the dragon balls for Levi and Eren, their very first."

Goku: "Sure! How 'bout it guys? Wanna go hunt for the dragon balls?!"

Eren: "Need you ask?!"

Levi: "What he said."

After they collected the Dragon Radar from Bulma, the hunt began. The first place was in the middle of the desert. Sand duns as far as the eye could see lay everywhere.

Eren: "Whoa... What is this place?"

Levi: "It's called a desert, Eren. Nothing but heat, sand and very little life."

Toushiro: "Heat is right, ugh!"

Goku: "According to the radar, we should be right on top of it."

Toushiro: "Well then find it quickly before I melt!"

Goku just looked at Vegeta for answers.

Vegeta: "Toushiro's power is that of ice. He controls the strongest of all ice-element Zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru. It's so powerful that he doesn't actually need a source of water to use it. Because of this, he and heat have never had a friendly relationship."

Toushiro: "Never!..."

Goku: "Huh. So young yet can control something so powerful."

Eren: "What do the dragon balls look like?"

Goku: "They're small orange balls with a different number of red stars in the center of each, 1 to 7."

Eren: "Small and orange..."

Both Eren and Levi looked around at the orange colored sand duns.

Eren: "Uh..."

Levi: "This could be a problem."

Vegeta: "It might be buried. The wind is always shifting the sand around."

Goku: "I think you're right. Hang on."

Goku flew up and hovered above the spot the radar said the dragon ball was. Using his power alone, Goku moved the sand in one huge blast. A nice crater was left and deep down it was the first dragon ball. The earth saiyan jumped back up to rejoin his friends.

Goku: "Levi, Eren... Check it out! This is a dragon ball!"

Goku held the dragon ball before them and both soldiers got a good look at their first dragon ball.

Levi: "So this is one of the seven dragon balls..."

Goku: "Yep!"

Toushiro: "I hate to be the buzzkill of the party, but... I'M COOKING HERE!"

Goku: "And big lungs too!"

Vegeta: "Believe it or not he can get louder."

The next dragon ball was in Africa, surrounded by a large herd of elephants. Each time he tried to get it, Goku nearly avoided getting his hand crushed under a giant foot. He prayed for a moment and then picked up the 2 star ball right as a big bull stepped down on his hand. The earth saiyan screamed out from the pain, but he had the dragon ball none the less.

Goku: "Phew... Just five more."

Meanwhile, Roshi, Yamcha, Krillin and Chi-Chi were watching the TV as the people of earth cheered for the showmanship of their supposed savior, Hercule Satan. The acts the man put on were just strange to the warriors and allies, unaware that this man would later become a big help to them. Back to our heroes, the five of them had just found their forth dragon ball deep in a rocky chasm. They took a moment to stop and rest, on a mountain top high above the clouds. Levi and Eren were just messing around with the dragon radar, careful not to break it, while Goku and Vegeta talked.

Goku: "So what's the story with this Rohku guy and you?"

Vegeta: "Well... As I said, he and I used to be a team when we worked for Frieza. But there's a bit more to it."

Goku: "Like what?"

Vegeta: "This'll be a shock but I was the one who taught him all he knows about tactician and strategizing."

Goku: "You did?"

Vegeta: "Yeah. When he joined the Planet Trade Organization he was about Eren's age, perhaps a touch younger and a real hot-head. I at the time had just turned 19, but I was already renowned for my strategical skills. Frieza had me teach him everything I knew, and it wasn't long before I noticed that he had a real knack for tactical planning. What he lacked in power and strength he certainly made up for it in brutal strategizing."

Goku: "So what happened?"

Vegeta: "He started getting cocky, thinking that no one could surpass him, and it started getting him into serious trouble. One day he went against Frieza's orders and, as you can probably guess, Frieza didn't take it well. Rohku begged me for help when Frieza ordered for him to be banished to his favorite dark corner of the galaxy."

Goku: "I take it you didn't help him, did you?"

At this point, Eren, Levi and Toushiro were listening too. The prince looked down as he recalled his reason.

Vegeta: "... He begged me, pleaded with me to help him, to ask Frieza for forgiveness. I thought about it... But... He wasn't the same. He had changed. He had become darker... ... more sinister... ... to the point where he scared me even more than Frieza did."

Goku: "If he scared you more than Frieza back then, I can understand why you didn't help him."

Vegeta: "I thought it would be a good lesson for him, to learn where he stands and all. ... ... But it just made things worse. Rohku's resented me ever since."

There was a long silent pause. The story between Rohku and Vegeta was now known. The silence was broken when the dragon radar started beeping. Levi looked at it and saw something interesting.

Levi: "Hey guys... You might wanna see this. It looks like two dragon balls are moving."

Goku, Vegeta and Toushiro all walked over and took a look.

Levi: "See?"

With Levi pointing at the spot, the radar showed that two dragon balls were indeed moving.

Goku: "Huh... Someone must've beaten us to them."

Vegeta: "Without a radar, finding just one alone is already nearly impossible. To have two..."

Eren: "You think someone else is looking for them?"

Toushiro: "There's always someone. To have any wish granted just by saying it to the eternal dragon... Lots of temptation."

Goku: "No kidding. Maybe they'll give them to us if we ask nicely."

Vegeta: "When have we been that lucky?"

Following the signal, they stopped in front of a big set of steel doors to a huge building.

Goku: "That's what I call a big door."

Toushiro: "I've seen bigger."

Eren: "How do we know the dragon balls are in here?"

As if on cue, the dragon balls they had started flashing. Taking one out to look at it, Goku knew for sure.

Goku: "That means that they are in here for sure."

Levi: "So how do we get in?"

As if luck was on their side, the doors opened. Although no one answered Goku's calls, they headed in anyway. Vegeta was a little on edge. The security cameras kept following them, meaning someone was watching them. As they walked down a hall, the walls suddenly aimed large harpoons at them. A second later and they all fired! But when it ended, our heroes were unscathed. Vegeta and Goku were fine just standing there while Toushiro had encased Eren, Levi and himself in a thick shield of ice.

Toushiro: "Reminds me of the pirate cave."

Goku: "Hey, Levi. How much further?"

The soldier took a look at the radar and zoomed in the screen.

Levi: "Just up ahead."

Vegeta: "You three keep your eyes open. Lord knows what else they have up their sleeves."

As they followed the signal, they missed the door that opened. The man inside called them back and there they found the 4 and 7 star balls on his desk.

Goku: "Hey! Now I've got 'em!"

As Goku and his friends went inside, they were confronted by a familiar and unwelcome face.

General Tao: "Now just give up the dragon balls, nice and slow, and then go away or this is going to get very ugly."

Goku: "Hey, General Tao is that you!?"

Toushiro: "Huh!? General Tao?!"

Vegeta: "Not you again!"

General Tao: "Pardon?..."

Goku: "You guys know General Tao?"

Toushiro: "Oh-ho yeah, we've met!"

Vegeta: "And it wasn't under 'good' circumstances."

General Tao: "W-Who?..."

Goku: "It's me, Goku! We may have had our differences, but it's great to see you again!"

As General Tao gazed at Goku, he tried to remember the boy that beat him. Then Vegeta helped out by pushing Goku's hair down to what it would be if he wasn't a Super Saiyan. That did it.

General Tao: "... Why me?... Why?"

Levi: "Who's this guy?"

Toushiro: "He's someone we met a while back. He used to be an assassin for hire until Goku beat him as a kid. Vegeta and I have encountered him in our time a few times."

Vegeta: "And I'm still greatly amused that someone who claims to be a world renowned assassin continuously gets beat by a boy half his size."

Eren: "I bet you could beat him, captain."

Levi: "I'm not gonna start a fight with him, Eren. Now if he tries anything..."

Vodka, the man Tao was working for at the moment, tried to have his two other men take the dragon balls without success. One of the men even called Goku a monster.

Vegeta: "You think he's a monster? Piss ME off. I'll give you nightmares."

Toushiro: "He will. I've seen him do it."

As if it just didn't sink in, Vodka and his men hid within a glass shield. Although it was suppose to be bullet proof glass, Goku shattered it easily by sticking his finger through it. Feeling bad, Goku wanted to see if there was a way he could do something in exchange for the dragon balls. Tao had an idea and he dropped three puzzle rings on the desk.

General Tao: "If you an untangle all of these by tomorrow at dawn, both of our dragon balls will be yours. But if you cannot, then the ones you have will be ours."

Goku: "Hm... That seems fair."

General Tao: "So do we have a deal or not?"

Goku: "You bet! I've never tried it, but I'm sure it can't be too bad."

Vegeta: "Kakarot they're called puzzle rings."

General Tao and Vodka's men got Goku a chair and the saiyan began, unaware that Tao was taking his jacket with the dragon balls they had and theirs with turned off the security monitors and left one of the bodyguards with them incase they needed anything. Knowing Goku, Vegeta laid down and got comfy. Tao, Vodka and the other bodyguard made a run for it after leaving, going as far away as they could until morning. All the while, Goku tried his hand with the first puzzle ring.

Goku: "Gosh... It's harder than it looks."

Vegeta: "Again, they're called puzzle rings for a reason."

But after an hour, Goku managed to solve the first one. Now the next. As the hours went by, Goku continued to struggle with the puzzles. By nightfall, he only had one more. Although the big bodyguard tried to help Goku asked him not to, that he didn't want to cheat. It was a long night but just as the sun was starting to rise, Goku solved the last puzzle.

Goku: "I got it... I got it! I got it!"

The big bodyguard congratulated the saiyan. But now it was time to look for Tao. They searched the fortress, but they couldn't find them. But that didn't stop Goku. With his friends grabbing hold, the saiyan searched for Tao's energy signal. At a lake far far away, Vodka was dipping his feet in the water. When he turned around, there were our heroes.

General Tao: "What!? G-Goku?!"

Goku: "Look guys, I'm done. So I'll just take the dragon balls-"

But Tao refused to give in. He couldn't beat Goku, but he had friends with him and Tao used that against him. Or so it would have worked if the one he tried holding hostage wasn't Levi. Toushiro and Eren just laughed at the act.

Vegeta: "Bad idea."

General Tao: "What's a bad-"

Bam! A hard elbow to the stomach and Tao cringed in pain! Levi then grabbed the cyborg's arm and tossed over his head and to the ground! But he wasn't done and Eren, knowing from bitter experience, knew just what Tao was about to get. As Tao looked up, Levi swung his leg into the cyborg's stomach hard! The soldier then proceeded in kicking some serious discipline into General Tao! Eren and Toushiro just laughed hysterically while Vegeta just grinned in amusement.

Goku: "Man Levi's strong!"

Vegeta: "He's the strongest NORMAL human I know."

After a while Levi was confident that Tao had learned his lesson and he left the cyborg cringing in the dirt. After that show, they had no trouble from Vodka or his men and they all left to find the last dragon ball. A few hours later and miles away, Vegeta hovered close to the ocean surface with his friends while Goku went down to fetch the dragon ball. The saiyan came up with the last dragon ball and just in time. The Cell Games were tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Stakes Are Raised**

The day of the Cell Games was here. Everyone was ready to head off, but Vegeta pulled his captain aside for some reason.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Toushiro, can I speak to you alone for a bit?"

Toushiro: "Uh... Sure, Vegeta."

While Goku and the others waited and discussed the situation, Toushiro followed his Vegeta to the trees a good distance away from the others. The saiyan lieutenant had a good reason for his actions. This wasn't going to be the first time Toushiro encounters the complete Cell and the first time he did, he was almost killed.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "You do realize that this is Cell you're about to face again, right? You haven't forgotten what happened the first time you met him?"

Toushiro looked down for a moment as the memories of his first encounter with Cell while looking for the Noble Time Traits came rushing back. He felt a shiver crawl down his spine.

Toushiro: "I haven't forgotten, Vegeta... To be honest, I'm a little scared right now."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Good. Cause if you weren't, I'd say something was wrong with you... Or you're both incredibly brave and stupid."

A moment of silence rolled by them.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "You don't have to come, if you don't want to. You're more then welcome to stay here with Dende and Mr. Popo."

Toushiro: "No, I want to, Vegeta. I want to face my fear, and I don't want to leave you to fight Rohku alone. Besides, I know I'll be fine this time. Unlike the last time, I don't have anything that Cell wants and I'll have you by my side this time."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "... Alright. You leave Levi and Eren's safety to me. I want you to stay focused on Rohku at all times. If I am occupied and he tries anything, stop him at once. Got it?"

Toushiro: "Crystal."

When everyone was ready, they all headed out. Since Rohku was there, Levi and Eren came with the group. Toushiro flew next to Trunks and Piccolo while Vegeta led the way beside Goku. A quarter if the way there they all cam across Tien and Yamcha who were going, but clearly stated that they weren't going to fight. The younger Vegeta was already ahead of them and he was the first to arrive, with the exception of Hercule and his camera crew. Android 16 was next and the rest arrived shortly afterwards. Many instantly spotted the strange man next to Cell.

Vegeta: *So it IS true...*

Gohan: "Is that Rohku?"

Rohku: "About time you showed up, Vegeta! I was beginning to worry about my (speaking baby) poor old comrade and teacher."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "It's not too late, Rohku. You don't have to do this."

Rohku: "Yes I DO, Vegeta! It's your fault! I begged you for help but you turned your back on me! ME, the one you taught everything you knew- the one who worshipped you for it!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "You did it to yourself! I never told you to go against Frieza's orders and yet you did despite knowing damn well what he does to traitors!"

Rohku: "If you and I had worked together, we could've overthrown Frieza! But NO! You had to be a coward! To think I thought the world of you for taking me in back then... You make me sick!"

While the others all silently stared at him, our Vegeta just sighed at Rohku's words. It was clear that he wasn't going to listen.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Ever since I came to earth, I was taught by Kakarot and his friends that anybody can change... As long as they are willing to let go of the past... But I see now that you will NEVER let go of the past, Rohku! And that makes you weak."

Rohku: "On the contrary, my four legged saddle wearing friend, the past is what's fueling my rage and desire! With it, I'll have my revenge!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "... Then prove it."

Rohku: "I would, but I promised Cell something if he helped me. And he's been waiting for his reward very patiently."

Toushiro: "I don't like the sound of that."

Eren: "Me neither."

Rohku: "It's all yours Cell."

Cell: "Finally..."

Cell started approaching, albeit slowly and cautiously. His intent was clear in his eyes. He wanted to fight the bigger and stronger Vegeta, sensing his potential candidacy in testing his new body and powers. But it was clear that this other Vegeta wasn't going to simply oblige. He was going to have to find a way to make him fight. The answer... stood right beside him. Eren and Levi stood quietly next to the group, watching everything. Both of them had an uneasy feeling and Levi had Eren get behind him. Cell was looking straight at them. Toushiro could sense it too, but there was nothing he could do. He had to keep his eye on Rohku at all cost and leave Levi and Eren's care to Vegeta. With deadly intent, the android started approaching the two humans. Vegeta could sense something was wrong and Cell's body language only confirmed it. The saiyan lieutenant stared right back at Cell while preparing for a fight. He would not start one unless he had to. Both Levi and Eren held their ground as the bio-android came closer to them. The Z-Fighters all watched and waited. They could feel the tension in the air as the bigger Vegeta slowly inched closer to his two human companions, his body ready to spring into deadly action. Cell was only an arms length away from Eren and Levi. Both were starting to feel insecure. Then it happened. Cell separates both soldiers from Vegeta and chases them a short distance. Both humans head for the safety of Goku and the others. Eren heads into the center of the Z-Fighters while Levi boldly stops short and stands his ground. When Cell finally stops chasing Levi, Goku and his Vegeta marks the android as the other prince moves toward his friend, every muscle ready to fight. The soldier holds his ground and waits eagerly for his Vegeta to collect him. Throughout the days before this tournament, the saiyan prince had instructed him and Eren carefully on what to do in every possible situation. Toushiro holds his ground with his sword drawn, keeping one eye on Rohku and the other on the situation. The air was tense as everyone held their ground. Even Hercule and his group could feel the tension. Vegeta reached Levi just seconds before Cell does something truly bold. With the mighty prince right there, the bio-android came up and tried to snap Levi's neck as he did! Vegeta exploded with a loud angry roar as he unleashes his full fury upon the android! The saiyan prince threw himself straight at Cell as he swiped at him furiously with his sharp claw like fingers! Taking a few hard hits to his face and chest, Cell quickly backs away. Levi escapes unharmed, but now it was on! The bio-android has awakened Vegeta's full wrath and he was going to pay for it! Cell glanced at Levi for a second time and Vegeta lunged at him again, just as violently as before if not more! Rohku watched with a sinister grin as Cell was viciously mauled by the enraged saiyan! The bio-android escaped the second attack with deep gashes carved across his body. The saiyan growled and snarled at Cell with a glare in his eyes that terrified all of the Z-Fighters. That had been his final warning. It was ignored. Cell then went after Eren next and Vegeta dug into Cell without hesitation! The weakest of the onlookers just watched in pure disbelief as Cell and the future Vegeta clashed! Cell fought back but he was no match for the saiyan prince from the future. Even at full power the android barely scratched the great prince. The Vegeta of this timeline just stared at the spectacle in shocking awe, now realizing just how foolish he was for taking his future self on. He's lucky to be alive as he watched the other Vegeta grabbed Cell's neck with his teeth and literally throw him to the ground! Cell was using his maximum power but it still wasn't enough. Vegeta just locked his arms around the android's head and neck and used his full weight to throw him down. A momentary pause came as Vegeta stepped back to catch his breath. Cell lay on the ground battered and beaten throughly. And that was the moment Rohku had been waiting for. Toushiro shouted at Vegeta as Rohku pulled out a new devise and lunged at Cell!

Toushiro: "Vegeta!"

Just as he heard it, Vegeta saw Rohku stop at Cell and take something from him! When Vegeta tried attacking Rohku, the man just simply leapt out of the way. The man just laughed as he taunted our heroes with the devise that had sucked a strange ball of light out of Cell.

Rohku: "Thank you for your cooperation, Cell! And thank you, Vegeta, for making him use his full power."

Trunks: "What did he do?!"

Rohku: "Why I just borrowed Cell's power. One more and I'll be the strongest being to ever exist. But, sadly, there is a small side effect to this."

Just then, the world around them turned grey as time stopped dead in its tracks. Cell, Hercule and his followers, the clouds, the animals, everything in this timeline stopped cold. The only ones not effected were our heroes and their friends of this time.

Goku: "W-What's going on?!"

Tien: "Time is stoping right around us!"

Rohku: "Heh-ha-ha-ha! Hope you guys are creative cuz everything will remain like this until Cell's power returns to him!"

The Z-Fighters all just stared at the crazy man in shock. Rohku then opened another portal and left to yet another time.

Krillin: "Um... Can somebody tell me what just happened?!"

Toushiro: "It seems that Rohku had lied to us in the beginning. He said that he was going back in time to prevent Vegeta from ever being born. He never said anything about this."

Tien: "So he's after the powers and strength of all the enemies we've ever encountered to combine them with his own to make himself stronger?"

Piccolo: "That sounds about right."

Krillin: "But if everything here has stopped, why haven't we?"

Vegeta: "Something tells me its because of who we are, or because we're aware of time travel while others aren't."

Eren: "But isn't this Cell from an alternate future too?"

Levi: "He is so it might be because of who they are as to why they are not affected. Remember, Rohku wants vengeance against Vegeta in general."

Piccolo: "Collecting the powers of all his enemies to use for his own would work against this Vegeta. This could be a way he gets vengeance against the past Vegeta's. (Turning to his Vegeta) What do you think?"

Vegeta: "*Sighs* If there's a way, Rohku will find it. He always could find those kind of loopholes."

Yamcha: "So what do we do now?"

Eren: "There has to be something we can do!"

Levi: "Isn't it obvious? We have to go after Rohku and retrieve Cell's power in order to stop Rohku and restore this time."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Levi's right. It's the only way."

Goku: "Then we'll come with you."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "No, you can't. If you come then you'll just be adding to the situation. Besides... You guys are no where near strong enough for who he's after next. He'd kill you all in the blink of an eye... An enemy seven years in the making..."

Toushiro knew instantly what Rohku was after next.

Toushiro: "Oh no."

Eren: "Is it that bad, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "Let me put it to you this way, Eren. EVERYONE except for Hercule and Dende die at some point during this battle and are wished back later."

Eren: "Er... That is bad."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "He's not lying. I wish you could come, but it's just simply too dangerous for all of you."

Goku looked carefully at the future Vegeta before turning to his.

Vegeta: "I've never been a very good fibber, Kakarot."

Reluctantly, Goku had to yield. But there was something they could do.

Goku: "We'll pray for your success."

Our four heroes just glanced over the crowd.

Piccolo: "Good luck."

Gohan: "Yeah!"

Trunks: "Be safe."

Yamcha: "Teach that guy a lesson!"

Krillin: "If anyone can do it, it's you guys!"

Tien: "We wish you the best of luck."

Vegeta: "Show him no mercy."

Goku held out his hand to the future Vegeta.

Goku: "Don't give up and thank you for all your help, Vegeta."

With a determined smile, our prince shook Goku's hand.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "We'll fix this. I promise."

And with that, it was time.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Alright! Levi! Eren! Toushiro! You guys ready?!"

Eren, Levi and Toushiro: "Ready!"

And just like that, the four of them jumped through the portal and followed Rohku into the next timeline.

Vegeta: (Whispers softly) "... ... Good luck..."


	14. Chapter 14

**7 Years Later**

The stakes have been raised. Rohku's true objective was now clear. He was collecting the power and strength from all of the Z-Fighters enemies to use for his own to put an end to our Vegeta, while stopping time completely for the saiyan's past selves. With the hopes and prayers of their friends from the Cell timeline, our heroes traveled forth to the next. But where they headed next told one of the Z-Fighters most difficult battles to date. Arriving at the World Martial Arts Tournament seven years later only confirmed Toushiro's worst fear.

Toushiro: "Of course he's after Majin Buu."

Eren: "Majin Buu? You mean Hercule's big pink friend? He was evil too?!"

Toushiro: "Nearly all of Goku's friends were once evil in some way. Yamcha was a thief, Tien and Chiaotzu scam artists, Krillin... I think was just a delinquent. And then you have the ones you already know like Piccolo, Vegeta, 18 and such."

Eren: "Good grief."

Levi: "Somehow I'm not surprised. So what now, Vegeta?"

But the saiyan didn't respond. He was looking off into the distance. The other three noticed and wondered.

Eren: "Is everything ok, Vegeta? Aside from the obvious that is."

Vegeta: "Yeah, just thinking. Listen... You three find and stay with the others. I've got some... 'errands' I need to run."

Toushiro: "Errands?... Did Cell whack you on the head?"

Vegeta: "No."

Toushiro: "Then how did you lose your damn mind, Vegeta!? What's more important than stopping a guy who intent is to mess up the past altogether!?"

Vegeta: "It's none of your business, Toushiro. Just find Bulma and the others and stay with them. At some point they'll all head to the Lookout. From then on, stay with Dende no matter what. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Toushiro: "But-"

But Vegeta just left. Levi, Eren and Toushiro were stunned and confused. However Toushiro was a little bit irritated as well.

Toushiro: "Sometimes I really hate that man."

Levi: "I'm sure he has a reason, Toushiro. Let's just do what he said for now and find the others."

Eren: "Which are where exactly?"

Toushiro: "I think I know. Follow me."

While Eren and Levi followed Toushiro, the young captain filled the soldiers in on what's going on in this timeline. He already knew from the stories Goku and the others have told him so he was confident that he knew what was going to happen.

Toushiro: "Right now I don't sense Goku, Vegeta, Gohan or some of the others around. That means they've all gone off to help the Supreme Kai deal with Babidi and Majin Buu. Goku is currently dead from his fight with Cell and only has till the end of the day before he must go back to Other World. Vegeta, who has reverted back to his evil way just to fight Goku, will end up sacrificing himself to stop Buu but will fail."

Eren: "Vegeta will become evil?!"

Toushiro: "Not for long, don't worry. Think of it as a test for him to see which side he's the most powerful on. If I'm right Bulma and the others should begin searching for the dragon balls to undo the destruction Vegeta caused not too long ago. After that, they'll be filled in with what's going on and that's where I'll leave this at."

Levi: "Oh this sounds like it's going to be fun."

Toushiro: "Sarcasm?"

Levi: "Greatly."

Toushiro: "C'mon. We should hurry."

And they hurried off to catch the others before they left the island. They got lucky as they caught up just before they left.

Toushiro: "Hey, wait!"

Ox King: "Who are you guys?"

Toushiro: "My name's Toushiro and these are my friends, Levi and Eren. We, uh... we have something to tell you."

18: "We're aware."

Ox King: "You guys are from another time."

Toushiro: "HUH?! H-How-"

Roshi: "Your Vegeta. He found us and told us everything we needed to know at the time."

Chi-Chi: "So we're already aware that you three need to stay with us."

Eren and Levi stared at the crowd before them for a few seconds before turning their attentions down at the young captain beside them. The youth was obviously not amused.

Toushiro: "Again... Sometimes I REALLY hate that man!..."

Bulma: "Join the club. Let's get moving already!"

Eren: "What's her problem?"

Toushiro: "Remember what I just told you? Well that all happened here in front of her."

Eren: "Ohh..."

Yamcha: "Come on aboard. You can tell us more details on the way."

And with that, the three of them joined the others inside the plane. On the way to find the dragon balls, Toushiro, Eren and Levi filled everyone in on what's going on. Seeing as how history was in danger, it didn't matter all that much on how much they revealed.

Toushiro: "And that's it so far."

Levi: "Unless we stop Rohku, all of history is in danger."

Videl: "That's awful."

Roshi: "Hm... This is serious."

Chi-Chi: "First this Majin Buu character and now this. Oh, I hope my little Goten is ok."

Videl: "I'm so sorry, Chi-Chi. I should have tried to stop them but I wasn't using my head."

Yamcha: "Hey don't worry about it! Stopping those two is virtually impossible anyway! Am I right, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "Stopping the son of Goku and the son of Vegeta from going to a fight? You better believe it!"

Levi: "If Trunks is anything like his dad, definitely."

Eren: "Speaking of, did our Vegeta say anything about where he was going?"

Levi: "Yeah, good point."

Chi-Chi: "Sorry, no. He just told us who he was, what he's doing here, who you guys were and that you'd tell us the rest. I'm sorry, sweetie."

Eren: "Oh, ok..."

Levi: "Don't worry, Eren. We'll be fine."

Suddenly there was a massive shock through the air that scrambled the plane! Once it died down everything seemed normal.

Eren: "Oh man, what was that?"

Videl: "That got the old heart rate up!"

Levi: "Ugh, I can second that."

Roshi: "That was no ordinary turbulence, that was the aftershock of an incredible explosion."

Toushiro knew exactly what it had come from and he looked at Bulma who had a sick feeling in her heart. He was going to tell her that everything would be alright. However they had a more immediate problem.

Yamcha: "Uh oh. This isn't good!"

Yamcha was having trouble flying the plane. The shockwave had scrambled more than just the passengers!

Yamcha: "Darn it! The controls, they're not responding- they've been damaged!"

Then Yamcha said the one thing you didn't want to hear while on a plane.

Yamcha: "Engine one's down!"

Chi-Chi: "What?!"

And then the plane started to take a sharp nose dive! Everyone screamed as the the plane went down! Yamcha tried to pilot the plane but it was useless without the engines. Then 18 decided to step in.

18: "Videl! Hold Marron!"

18 jumped out the door and tried to bring the plane to a steady stop. But it had gained too much momentum and it was too heavy! There was only one thing left to try.

18: "I can't do it!"

Levi: "Damn it! Eren! We don't have a choice- DO IT!"

The young soldier knew instantly what this meant! The youth jumped out the window. As he fell he bit down on his hand with a clear goal in mind! In a burst of light a giant emerged with a yell! The Titan snatched the plane and gently placed it on the ground, safe and sound. Deep sighs of relief could be heard all around. They were safe.

Toushiro: "Levi, show me where to cut."

Levi: 'Sure."

Ox King: "Cut where?"

Toushiro: "We'll be back. We're just going to get Eren out of that Titan body."

While Levi and Toushiro fetched Eren, everyone else collected themselves. A little while later, while Eren recovered after getting cut out of his Titan body, Yamcha went to work on trying to repair the plane. The wait was obviously getting to them.

Roshi: "Say now! You think you'll be done this year, Mr. Fix-It!"

Yamcha: "I think you're underestimating the damage, that was quite an explosion! We're lucky to be alive."

Chi-Chi: "Yeah, you and Eren saved our lives, 18, thank you."

The android smiled while looking at the young teen resting against Levi's lap.

18: "He did most of the work."

Levi: "Yeah but you gave him the time."

Toushiro: "Kinda wish our Vegeta was here right now. He'd have this thing running in minutes."

Yamcha: "Vegeta? A mechanic? No way! I'm having a hard time seein' that!"

Toushiro: "Oh but he is. At least ours is. Our Vegeta's got a reputation as a literal jack-of-all-trades. You name it, he can do it. And if he can't, well he's not afraid to give it a try."

While the others waited, Levi noticed Bulma sitting alone. While digging Eren out, the young captain told him what that shockwave was from. It was obvious that she was feeling it too somehow. The Vegeta of this timeline was gone, sacrificed himself in an attempt to stop Buu.

Levi: "Hey, Chi-Chi. Could you watch Eren for me for a little bit?"

Chi-Chi: "Sure."

Leaving the teen with Chi-Chi, Levi went over to sit with Bulma.

Levi: "Hey. You doin' alright?"

Bulma: "Yeah..."

There was a bit of a pause before Bulma plucked up the courage.

Bulma: "Levi... Is Vegeta still a bad man in the future?"

Levi: "A bad man wouldn't throw himself at Cell just to protect someone like me with such aggression that it could terrify the gods themselves."

Bulma: "He did that?"

Levi: "Yeah. I'm just an ordinary human like you, I don't have any powers. And yet Vegeta viciously tore into Cell for just attempting to kill me. I've never seen him so pissed. ... ... I know what you're feeling right now, Toushiro told me. Don't worry. Everything will work out."

Bulma: "Thanks, Levi. I hope you're right."

Toushiro: (To Yamcha) "Are you done yet?!"

Yamcha: "I think that should do it. Let's go!"

Toushiro: "Welcome to the Majin Buu era, lovely."


	15. Chapter 15

**A Big Pink Stink**

With the plane supposedly fixed up, the gang headed off. It was decided to begin hunting down the dragon balls to undo all the damage the other Vegeta did while being controlled by Babidi. Compared to their first dragon ball hunt with Goku back in the other timeline, this hunt was going much smoother for our three heroes. A little too smoothly.

Yamcha: "Six down and one to go. At least the dragon ball hunting is going well."

Videl: "I hope these things work."

Chi-Chi: "Oh they work, you don't have to worry about that, Videl."

Toushiro: "I've got a bad feeling. Compared to the last two dragon ball hunts I've been on, this is going WAY too smoothly! Especially compared to my first."

Videl: "What was your first like?"

Toushiro: "Nothing like this. For the very first dragon ball, I was nearly eaten by a hungry Spinosaurus. The second was guarded by a huge bear. The third was in a volcano! The forth was in a real haunted house. The fifth was held by our old friend, General Tao, and the last two were being held by a little royal pain named Pilaf. Though, granted, those last three were easy as I had beaten both Tao and Pilaf silly a few years prior."

Levi: "Ok, it CAN get worse."

As they were closing in on a lake with a small island in the center, the dragon radar confirmed where the dragon ball was.

Bulma: "Slow down, Yamcha. That's got to be it."

Yamcha: "Ok, here we go!"

Yamcha began to descend the plane. However it seems the repairs weren't all too great as the landing felt like a crash! The plane finally stopped on the shore but it had been a rough landing.

Bulma: "What the heck was that, Yamcha!?"

Yamcha: "Hey that was a difficult landing!"

Bulma: "Especially if you don't know how to land!"

Eren: "Ugh, I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

Levi: "I think I AM sick. *gag*"

Toushiro: "Please don't be sick inside or you'll start an epidemic."

The moment the plane settled, 18 could finally get something off of her chest. That something was Roshi.

Roshi: "Hey thank you so much! My head almost hit the wall! I think you may have saved my life! I was thrown viciously, just like this! (plants his face into 18's chest) When I hit something soft instead of the wall! Heh-heh, it was YOU!"

Toushiro: "... This is a good lesson about boundaries..."

Ox King: "No kidding."

Roshi: "I don't know how to repay you! I could've cracked my head open but this is so soft-"

After setting Marron down, 18 locks her hands against the old man's head and started to squeeze.

Roshi: "Ah! Let go! Please I was only trying to show you something!"

18: "How to be a dirty old man!"

Roshi: (Squeezing one side of her chest) "No, I was just trying to show you how these handy flotation devises saved my life!"

18 started squeezing and turning Roshi's head hard until he finally went spinning to the back of the plane and implanting himself into the door. Most just looked at the sight as it was, nothing new.

Eren: "It's a shame that you can't clean people of their bad habits and such, captain."

Levi: "It really is."

A little while later and everyone was outside. The dragon ball was high up in a nest along the canyon wall. Bulma wanted to go get it herself and release some anger at the same time. While she tried to get it, Yamcha couldn't help but poke fun.

Bulma: *When I get my hand on that dragon ball, the first thing I'm gonna do is throw it at Yamcha's head!*

Yamcha: "Hey, Bulma! Little stuck!?"

Eren: "He's asking for it, isn't he?"

Toushiro: "Yep."

Videl: "Give her a break, she's a mother you know. Doin' great, c'mon ol gal!"

Bulma: "Old gal? She better watch it."

Bulma inched closer when a shadow loomed over her. Everyone below saw it and Bulma was aware of it after it licked her butt. She screamed loudly as a huge pink dragon roared!

Yamcha: "Bulma!"

Eren: "We've gotta help her!"

Videl hastily flew up to defend Bulma. With its long tongue, the dragon snatched up the nest, the eggs and the dragon ball in one swallow.

Toushiro: "Oh great!"

Bulma: "Hey! Give us back our dragon ball right this second! Cough it up you overgrown beast!"

As the dragon started flying away, Yamcha threw an energy blast at it and it sank into the water. But that still didn't do anything for their needs.

Bulma: "You IDIOT! What do you think you're doing?! Go after it, we need that dragon ball!"

Yamcha, scared of Bulma at first, stopped just at the edge of the rocky ledge overlooking the deep water. And the excuses started.

Yamcha: "Hey, these clothes are expensive! I'm not jumpin' in there!"

Bulma: "What kind of lame excuse is that? Just take them off and go in your underwear!"

Yamcha: "See that's the problem, I'm not wearing any."

Bulma: "Yeah right, I bet you're just chickening out!"

Eren: "His clothes are expensive and yet he's not wearing underwear? Am I the only one catchin' that?"

Toushiro: "Nope."

Bulma then gazed at Roshi who pretended to be sick.

Bulma: "The men are scared!"

18: "Well I'm not but I don't feel like getting wet right now, so no!"

Bulma: "At least you're honest about it, unlike some people I know!"

Levi: "Well Eren and I aren't scared but we can't even fly."

Bulma: "See, Yamcha?! THAT is a LEGIT excuse!"

Toushiro: "What about me? Am I one of those 'scared men' even though I'm a kid?"

Bulma: "No, Toushiro. I know you're strong but I'm not gonna force you if you don't want to."

Eren: "I thought you didn't like being called a kid, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "Hey if people are gonna keep calling me a kid, might as well play the card then, eh?! HA!"

Levi: "Ha-ha-ha! I LOVE that!"

Eren looked at Levi for a moment. For as long as he's known his captain, he's never once seen him laugh or even smile. The fact that Toushiro could get him to do both at once was really amazing. It made the young soldier happy to see his once stern captain enjoying the pleasures of friendship.

Bulma: "Chi-Chi, how 'bout it?!"

Chi-Chi wasn't scared.

Chi-Chi: "Alright you cowards, I'll do it!"

Just then Videl jumped in!

Chi-Chi: "Hey, don't get killed! Gohan would never forgive me!"

Videl was a brave girl, but against a dragon that big?

Bulma: "Gotta admit, that girl is brave."

Below, Videl found the dragon and swam up to it. She punched it but it only got its attention. She tried kicking its face but that did nothing. Out of breath, the young woman swam to the surface with the dragon right behind her. Above, Chi-Chi was done and she jumped in. With the women doing all the work, Yamcha gave in.

Yamcha: "If all else fails, they nail you with the guilt- and now Bulma's gonna give me grief for lying to her!"

After that, Yamcha stripped down to just his plain white shirt and his, uh... flashy underwear.

Yamcha: "Oh, well... Here goes!"

Below, Videl had the dragon right on her tail. She didn't have enough air left to fight back so she was in serious trouble! Just in time though, Chi-Chi and Yamcha arrived to lend a hand, although one of Yamcha's hands was busy keeping his trunks from slipping off. This gave Videl the time she needed to surface for air. And like a real trooper, she went right back down! Meanwhile 18, Roshi and the rest just watched. However both 18 and Toushiro were not pleased about Roshi's cowardice. Roshi noticed their glares and started to pretend being sick again.

Marron: "That's a mean monster! Do you think they need help, mommy?"

Timing synced up, both the android and the Soul Reaper kicked the old man into the air!

18: "Yes, sugar! It looks like Master Roshi's going to handle it!"

Eren: "Nice kick, guys!"

As Roshi started approaching the water, the dragon flew out towards him with the others all hanging on!

Chi-Chi: "No, he's gonna eat Roshi!"

The beast opened its mouth up wide, but the old man had an ace up his sleeve or rather a gas bomb. Roshi held his nose, took a deep breath and apologized to world before letting it rip. The 'toxic' gas cloud filled the noses of the poor beast and its passengers. Lucky for our heroes that they weren't involved.

Toushiro: "Thank GOD we're not over there!"

Eren: "HA-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Levi: "And thank god the wind isn't coming this way."

Roshi: "Ha-ha! Bullseye! I've still got it, baby!"

One would think that the beast would've had enough after that, but they are wrong. The pink monster still tried to get away! Since everyone had tried and failed, Toushiro gave it his shot.

Toushiro: "Told you it was too easy!"

Jumping up into the sky, the young captain confronted the large beast that dwarfed him easily.

Videl: "Is he crazy!?"

Bulma: "Toushiro!"

Levi: "Relax. He can handle it."

The young captain just pointed his index and middle finger together at the pink beast.

Toushiro: "Bakudō #9. Hōrin!"

From the ends of his fingers, a orange-hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns shot right at the huge beast. The tendril wrapped around the beast and ensnared it! With a hard tug at his end of the tendril, the Soul Reaper captain sent the beast hurling towards the beach! After a crash landing, the beast tried to get free but the snare was too strong. But Toushiro wasn't taking any chances and he made sure it couldn't get away. Stretching out his right arm, the young captain generated a burst of crackling yellow energy and drew a large inverted yellow triangle. At its three points the triangle generated solidified energy shaped into smaller triangles.

Toushiro: "Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen!"

The smaller triangles fired and hit the target, pinning the dragon to the beach and immobilizing it further. With two binding spells on it, Toushiro was confident that the monster wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

Yamcha: "Wow!"

Chi-Chi: "He did it!"

Eren: "Way to go, Toushiro!"

Toushiro: "I'm not a captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads for nothing, hah-ha-hah-ha!"

A short time later and everybody was circled around the giant beast, trying to think of how to get the dragon ball. Toushiro had an idea and asked 18 to help again. The android picked up Roshi again by the prodigy's request and 'negotiated' with the dragon.

Toushiro: (Pointing to Roshi) "This thing is still loaded so cough up the dragon ball or you'll get another blast."

Panicked by the threat the beast coughed up the dragon ball and, to show its eagerness to get away from him, sent it flying towards the old man's face! Eren caught the ball as it bounced off Roshi's face. Having gotten what they were after, the Soul Reaper released the dragon and it quickly flew away. Now the Z-Fighters and our heroes had all of the dragon balls. Meanwhile, several miles away, Goku was finally coming to after getting knocked unconscious by his Vegeta. The saiyan noticed his empty senzu bean bag and it all came back to him.

Goku: "Oh, yeah, now I remember. Vegeta, figures. First the guy knocks me out-cold and then he has to take the last senzu bean for himself."

The earth saiyan searched the area for power levels. Buu's was still around but Vegeta and Gohan's weren't. He feared the worst. And then he got a huge surprise. Goku finally turned around and noticed his visitor who stood on all fours.

Goku: "Eh... It... can't be..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Mourning The Fallen**

After returning to Capsule Corp a little while later, Bulma was preparing to summon Shenron. Videl wasn't the only confused as to how the Eternal Dragon was suppose to appear. Both Eren and Levi were also confused as to how it all worked. Levi's heard about the dragon balls and Shenron from the others, but he's yet to see the dragon for himself. Eren had only just heard about the dragon balls back when they helped Goku find them in the other timeline where the earth saiyan happily filled him in.

Levi: "So... How exactly does this work, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "After gathering the seven dragon balls, the person must summon Shenron with an incantation, which strangely can vary a little bit. After that, the sky will go dark and the dragon balls with shine. Right after that Shenron will appear and ask for the summoner to name his or her wishes."

Yamcha: "Ok, now do you remember the spell to release him? You know all the words?"

Bulma: "Of course. I'm not gonna pull a Frieza and screw it up, Yamcha."

After a little encouragement from her parents, Bulma summoned the dragon.

Bulma: "Eternal dragon! By your name I summon you forth! Shenron!"

Just like Toushiro said, the sky overhead grew dark and the seven balls glowed brightly. With an explosion, a stream of light shot up from the magical spheres and straight into the sky! Eren and Levi watched in awe as a shape began to emerge. Finally the light faded and there stood an enormously long dragon with glowing red eyes.

Eren: "Whoa..."

Levi: "So this is Shenron?"

The dragon gazed down upon them and spoke.

Shenron: "You who have disturbed me from my slumber, speak and name your first wish."

Videl: "I think that... I'm going to have to faint now."

Shenron: "You try my patience, speak!"

Bulma: "Hm... Now how exactly should I phrase this wish?"

Yamcha: "I thought you had this figured out! How about- Bring everyone who died today back to life! Except for all the really really bad ones!"

Videl: "Oh man, can people actually be brought back from the dead like that?"

Shenron's eyes glowed as he fulfilled the first wish.

Shenron: "It has been set in motion, now name your second wish."

At the World Martial Arts Tournament, everyone killed by Vegeta today were brought back. Even Kibito, Supreme Kai's loyal servant and friend who had been killed by the demon king Debura, was brought back. Back at Capsule Corp, Bulma was about to name her second wish when Toushiro stopped her.

Toushiro: "Hold it, Bulma! Wait!"

Bulma: "Huh?"

Shenron: "I must have your second wish now!"

Goku: "Did he say second wish?! Oh no, I'm too late!"

Everyone was surprised to see Goku suddenly there.

Bulma: "Goku?"

Roshi: "Goku?"

Eren: "What's with the halo?"

Toushiro: "That's what people wear when they are dead, and yes I am dead myself, but this is a little different- I'll explain later."

Chi-Chi: "Goku, where on earth have you been? *Gasp* And where is Gohan and Goten?!"

Goku: "Chi-Chi there's no time to explain, please just trust me."

Then Goku mentally got in contact with Dende.

Goku: "Dende, can you hear me?"

_Dende: "Yes."_

Goku: "I arrived too late! The dragon has already fulfilled their first wish and is asking for their second! What should I do?!"

_Dende: "Then there is still hope! Tell Shenron you want to say the other wish for later and after four months have passed we can use the dragon balls again!"_

Goku: "Alright, I got it. And guys, I'm taking you all back with me after I'm done here so get ready!"

After Dende said they'll prepare for their return, Goku ran up to the dragon.

Goku: "Shenron! You don't have to grant anymore wishes today, thank you! We'll call you again some time!"

Shenron: "As you wish, farewell."

And with that, Shenron disappeared within a bright light and the dragon balls scattered across the planet.

Yamcha: "You wanna tell me what's gotten into you, Goku?! We still had a perfectly good wish we coulda used to help."

Goku explained to everyone why they needed to hold the second wish and what was going on, leaving out the parts involving loses.

Goku: "So there ya go. Now if you'll all come back with me to the Lookout, we'll start making preparations."

Bulma: "That's fine. I'll just have to track down seven dragon balls AGAIN in four months which shouldn't be any problem."

Goku: "That's the spirit. Now, everyone. As long as you're connected to me, we can all travel by Instant Transmission."

Everyone formed two long lines connecting to Goku. Each person held on to the shoulder of the person in front and such. While everyone gathered up, Goku indeed noticed the three newcomers to the group. But that'd have to wait. Once everyone was ready, they all left. Now that they were at the Lookout, Toushiro, Eren and Levi had to stay with Dende no matter what happens as per Vegeta's order. As the situation was discussed, a sensitive issue came up.

Chi-Chi: "Now where are Goten and Gohan again?"

Bulma: "And what about my Trunks, and Vegeta?"

Krillin panicked while Piccolo thought back to Vegeta's last brave moments. The thought still ached him. Goku and Dende were in the same boat, even our three heroes knew what had happened and were just as sad. Goku hesitated, still feeling the remorse as everyone else waited. Finally... He told them the horrible truth.

Goku: "... What I have to tell you isn't easy for me to say right now, but... Goten and Trunks are going to be alright... ... But Gohan... and Vegeta are dead..."

The news swept across the crowd hard, especially to those that loved the fallen warriors.

Goku: "Majin Buu... destroyed them both..."

While some fainted from grief like Chi-Chi others, like Bulma, cried out her sorrow.

Bulma: "NO! VEGETA!"

While Goku saw to his wife with his father-in-law, Yamcha tried to calm Bulma down. Our three heroes just remained silent as heartache and guilt surrounded them. They had known before they joined the others, and yet they had kept it a secret. Eren looked at Toushiro, silently asking if there was anything they could've done. The child prodigy just silently shook his head, his face full of sadness. Even Levi had been wondering too, and he was equally disappointed as Eren. But the mourning would have to wait. Korin the Cat reminded them all.

Korin: "Well, well... You know... It's never easy dealing with he loss of loved ones."

Goku: "Hey, Korin."

Korin: "But I'm afraid there's no time for mourning, Goku. You have to take action, even in this place none of you are going to be safe for long. From what I've seen, Majin Buu's power could soon gobble up this whole world."

Goku: "Yeah. But I'm afraid there's more."

Hearing that made everyone, even Piccolo and Krillin, look up.

Krillin: "What are you talking about, Goku?"

Goku: "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone until you were all here. And..."

The earth saiyan then turned and looked at our three heroes.

Goku: "Until I found them."

The whole group turned their heads to the three strangers.

Goku: "Majin Buu isn't the only threat to us right now. We have a much more grave threat looming over us, one that could change all of time and history itself."

Piccolo: "What are you talking about?!"

Goku stared at our three heroes intensely. Then...

Goku: "... Toushiro, Levi, Eren... There's something I need to tell you."

The three of them listened in shock as to how Goku knew their names.

Goku: "Right after I woke up from being knocked unconscious by my Vegeta... Yours showed up."

Eren: "Our Vegeta?! Are you sure?!"

Goku: "Yes. The big scar on his chest and walking on all fours was definitely new. He told me himself what was going on."

Goku then turned the his friends, announcing to all the graveness they were in.

Goku: "These guys and their Vegeta are after a guy named Rohku who's intent on stealing Majin Buu's power and merging it with his own in order to take vengeance on the future Vegeta. But he won't stop there. Rohku plans on affecting all of history... And this is his last stop."

That part was new to our heroes.

Levi: "You mean... he's already completed most of his plan?"

Goku: "I'm afraid so, Levi..."

And Goku recalled his meeting with the future saiyan prince.

**~Flashback~**

Goku: "Eh... It... can't be..."

Vegeta: "I'm not your Vegeta. Yours is indeed dead, sacrificed himself in an attempt to stop Majin Buu, doing it all for his family and you."

Goku: "Vegeta... did it for... ... Then who are..."

Vegeta: "I am Vegeta, but I'm from the future. And I've come to tell you something. It's important that you listen to me very carefully, not only the universe but all of time and history is at stake."

Goku piped down and listened closely to the great prince.

Vegeta: "I'm here chasing a guy named Rohku. He's someone from my distant past who's come back to take vengeance on me. His goal is to collect the powers and strength from all of the enemies we've ever encountered to merge with his own and kill me. In doing so he's also affecting the past in a dangerous way. I've just come from the Cell era and they're all counting on us. Unless he's stopped... I fear the worse."

Goku: "So what do you want me to do?"

Vegeta: "This is Rohku's last stop. I've done some digging and I've found out that he's already hit many other timelines and has taken the powers of Frieza, Raditz, the Ginyu Force and much more already. He's now after Buu's power, which will continue to grow with time. Once it's at its peak, Rohku will strike. If he gets his hands on it and merges it with everything he's collected so far... I don't even think me and my Kakarot can stop him together, even with all of our friends. I don't care if history changes, if Rohku wins it won't matter how much it's changed. That's why I need you and the others to try your damn hardest to defeat Majin Buu now before he begins to power up. Believe me, right now he's easy compared to what he'll become later as time goes by."

A bead of sweat ran down Goku's cheek. But then he caught something.

Goku: "You said that our past selves from the Cell era are counting on 'us'... Aren't you alone?"

Vegeta: "No. I have three friends with me. I left them back at the World Martial Arts Stadium just a little while ago. Toushiro Hitsugaya is a young boy with pure white hair and carries a long sword on his back. He's the smallest of the three but don't be fooled by his size and youth. He's got a sharp mind and has enough power to take you on easily."

Goku: "Wow..."

Vegeta: "The second is a young teenager with brown hair. His name is Eren Yeager and he has the power to become a giant, but that's about all. Other than that he's a mere human. The last is a mature man with black hair named Levi. He's also an ordinary human like Eren, but unlike him, he doesn't have any actual powers. He does have a nasty kick though, made my jaw sore for a little while. They know what's going on and Toushiro knows most of what's suppose to happen in this timeline. I've told them to find Bulma and the others and stay with them until they get to the Lookout. From there on, they must stay with Dende at all costs. I'm not too worried about them with Majin Buu, it's with Rohku that I'm worried about them with. They wouldn't stand a chance against him."

Goku: "So why aren't you with them?"

Vegeta: "Rohku is cunning, dangerously cunning. If we're to beat him, I've got to think of all possible outcomes and plan ahead carefully. I'm stopping to give you the heads up while I'm on my way to, uh... secure some extra insurance, and if Toushiro knew what I was doing, he'd scream at me until my ears bled."

Goku just chuckled softly with an amused smile.

Vegeta: "I know they'll have told the others most of what's happening, but I've just you some stuff even they aren't aware of. When you find them, and only when you do, tell everyone everything I just said. And please tell my friends that I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

Goku: "After I tell them, they'll probably be worried about you. If you tell me what you're planning on doing, I can at least assure them that you're okay. I promise I won't tell them anything about what you're doing from here on in, only that you'll be fine and not to worry... I give you my word."

Vegeta stared at his fellow saiyan before smiling, confident and trusting that he'll keep his promise.

Vegeta: "Alright. I'll tell you..."

**~End Flashback~**


	17. Chapter 17

Guess what, Vegeta's one and only actual line here is actually a Fourth Wall penetration. That's right, he's talking to us! :D

* * *

**Leveling Up**

Toushiro, Levi and Eren just stared at Goku, shocked at what he's just told them. The crisis was indeed grave. This was their last chance to stop Rohku. Failure really was not an option.

Levi: "Yeah that sounds like our Vegeta alright."

Toushiro: "Damn him. I'm gonna scream at him now regardless unless he pulls off a friggin' miracle!"

Eren: "Can't you please tell us what it is he's doing?"

Goku: "I'm sorry, Eren. I swore I wouldn't."

Piccolo: "Things have gotten bad, haven't they..."

Suddenly, Babidi could be heard cackling all around. The wizard was using his magic to send the message across to all the people of the planet. When they closed their eyes, everyone could see the wizard and his big pink cohort. They watched as Buu turned all of the people of an entire city into candy and eat them all right before their eyes. Unless Babidi was given the location of Piccolo, Trunks and Goten, the madness would continue. What really made it hard was that there was nothing they could do to stop it, not right now at least.

Piccolo: "Curse him! Ah, that demented wizard!"

Dende: "We've got to stop them!"

Mr. Popo: "I don't know if they can be stopped!"

Bulma: "So, those are the ones that took Gohan and Vegeta away from us?!"

Krillin: "Yeah... Vegeta, Gohan, all those people..."

Dende: "And unless we do something quickly, for the next five days, that list will keep on growing!"

Piccolo: "There's no way I can allow that to happen. I'll show myself!"

Goku: "No, that won't help anybody, and you KNOW it, Piccolo! Babidi's going to wipe everyone out no matter what you do! Just stay, you're needed here more."

Despite his anger, Piccolo stayed. Goku looked to our heroes for help next.

Goku: "Toushiro."

Toushiro: "Yes?"

Goku: "If Rohku wins, it won't matter how much history is altered. So how did your Vegeta and his friends defeat Buu? We'll do the exact same thing right now."

Of course Toushiro knew. He's heard it so many times, he knew it by heart... But it was already too late and he looked away with sadness.

Toushiro: "In the end, you and Vegeta are the only ones left to face off against Majin Buu who's final form is that of a kid but his power is unfathomable. By then he'll have destroyed the planet and all of humanity. The only ones left are the two of you, Dende and Hercule. Even at your max and even with the help of this fat Buu, who turns good after befriending Hercule, none of you can beat him."

Goku and the others listened on as Toushiro tells them everything.

Toushiro: "Eventually Vegeta has the Supreme Kai and Dende go to Namek and use their dragon balls to restore everything Majin Buu has done. Vegeta's plan is for you to use your ultimate trump card, the Spirit Bomb."

Goku: "The Spirit Bomb?"

Toushiro: "Yeah. Vegeta's plan is for the earth to save itself from Buu by having all of the people give all the energy they can afford to the Spirit Bomb. He only manages to get our friends to contribute, you try but little changes. Hercule eventually gets through and the earth starts giving everything they have, and not just the earth. The nameks, Supreme Kai, King Yemma and others help too. ... All the while Vegeta is letting Buu use him as a punching bag JUST to protect you and buy you as much time as his body can give, Goku."

Goku was understandably shocked to hear that.

Goku: "Vegeta risks his life... for me?..."

Toushiro: "He was even willing to die again after just getting brought back to life and after he couldn't move from the beating if it meant Buu's defeat."

Hearing that, everyone just stared into space in awe at the level of courage their favorite saiyan prince rises up to.

Goku: "Only a prince... So we just need to use the Spirit Bomb, huh? No problem."

Toushiro: "There IS a problem, Goku. ALL of the earthlings contribute, and Babidi just had Buu eat a small bit of that donation."

The earth saiyan just growled in anger.

Toushiro: "Not only that, but when they give their energy to the Spirit Bomb, Gohan, Goten and Trunks are a little stronger then what they are now, Gohan especially. I'm sorry... But right now you don't have what you need to stop Buu. I'm so sorry, Goku, I really am."

Goku: "*Sigh* It's ok, Toushiro... It was worth a shot anyway."

Eren: "That might be why our Vegeta didn't tell you any of that. He already knew it was pointless to try that."

Levi: "So what now?"

Goku: "What I originally planned. Teaching Goten and Trunks the Fusion Technique. (Looks at Toushiro) It might work, right?"

Toushiro: "If you can get them to actually be serious. They'll be so caught up in trying to look cool that they'll just waste the time they have."

Piccolo: "Then we better be firm with them."

Goku: "Right."

Unknown to them at first, Trunks and Goten were already waking up. After finding something to eat, the two were startled by Mr. Popo. Thinking he was a bad guy, they proceeded in defending themselves. Luckily for Mr. Popo, Goku stopped them. After that, the man gave the boys the heart wrenching news about Gohan and Vegeta. The kids took it understandably hard. But they had to be strong... for Gohan and Vegeta. And Goku, who was normally not a stern man, was going to have to be. Making the boys stop crying was a good start.

Goku: "I said stop that! There will be no more tears from now on. You will have to be tough to stop Majin Buu!"

It worked. With their resolve hardened, Trunks and Goten prepared to train. Unknown to any of them, Gohan was alive and he was with Kibito and Supreme Kai. He was attempting to do what no one else could, pulling the legendary Z Sword out from its rock. With all of his Super Saiyan might, Gohan freed the Z Sword despite Kibito's insistence that he couldn't. After freeing it, though, Gohan found the sword hard to use. Not because he wasn't used to using a sword, but rather because the thing was heavy. VERY heavy. Even Kibito, in all his proudness, couldn't even hold the thing and dropped it.

Supreme Kai: "... How embarrassing."

Gohan: "See? Like I said, it's heavy."

But Kibito tried again anyway. He couldn't even get it to flinch before he had to stop and tend to his glowing palms. Trying to keep his dignity, he stated that it wasn't that heavy.

Gohan: "You couldn't even lift it off the ground."

Just then the three got an unexpected visitor who somehow managed to find his way to the Sacred Land of the Kai's in Other World.

Kibito: "Huh?! Y-You're-"

Gohan: "Vegeta?"

Our great saiyan prince himself. Now our Vegeta can't fly and he doesn't know how to use the Instant Transmission technique... So forget getting to the Supreme Kai's planet, how'd he even get to Other World without dying?

Vegeta: (Scratching his chin with a grin) "I have my ways."

Back on earth, Goku was busy getting Trunks and Goten set up when Babidi interrupted. Someone told him where Trunks lived and now he was going to head to West City. If Trunks wasn't there, they'd blow it up. Given everything Goku and Piccolo were, reluctantly, going to just let them do it until something important was brought up.

Eren: "Wait a minute! How're we going to find the dragon balls without the radar?! You left it back there, Bulma!"

Bulma: "Oh no, he's right! The dragon radar is back at my house!"

Goku: "Then we don't have a choice. Trunks, you fly as fast as you can back to Capsule Corp and fetch the radar! I'll get in front of Buu and hold him off for as long as I can, but hurry!"

Trunks: "Right!"

As Trunks hurried off, one more decided to join Goku.

Toushiro: "I'll help you, Goku. If anything I can help buy more time."

Goku: "Alright. Just, please be careful, Toushiro. I don't wanna run into your Vegeta again and tell him bad news while you were under my watch. He scares me."

Toushiro chuckled and grabbed hold of Goku. Together they both vanished from the Lookout and appeared before Babidi and Buu. The wizard was indeed shocked to see Goku again.

Goku: "Hi."

Babidi: "You're alive... I was certain that you were disposed of by Vegeta, but you're still breathing. Well good I was afraid I wouldn't get a chance to thank you for helping me free Majin Buu."

Goku: "Toushiro, are you ready?"

Toushiro: "Yeah."

Babidi: "My my, what a brave kid you are. Run home to your mother, shorty, and go play with your toys!"

He remembered everything Vegeta told him about Babidi, so Toushiro was prepared to risk it as he drew his sword.

Toushiro: "Big talk coming from a shrimp like you. You barely pass my knee."

Babidi: "Ugh! Why you little!"

Toushiro: "I don't know how much I can do, Goku. Babidi's magic could counter my kido spells, and my ice powers don't ignore friends."

Goku: "That's alright. Just do what you can. Remember what we're trying to do."

Toushiro: "Are you going to try and beat Buu right here and now?"

Goku: "Yeah. I promised your Vegeta I would try, no matter what. But I also promised him I'd keep you, Levi and Eren safe too as long as I could, so don't do anything reckless."

Aiming his sword, Toushiro prepared to fight. As he stared at Buu, Goku remembered that his Vegeta was dead because of this pink blob despite his weak appearance. And then of course...

_Vegeta: "If Rohku gets his hands on Buu's power and merges it with everything he's collected so far... I don't even think me and my Kakarot can stop him together, even with all of our friends."_

Although he wanted Goten and Trunks to try and beat Buu themselves, he knew that he could not let Buu get away without trying his hardest. He had to try and foil Rohku's plan here and now if he could. Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 2, ready to do what he could. But his Vegeta was at the same level, and it didn't do anything. So...

Goku: "I don't have a choice!"

The saiyan began to power up even further! Toushiro stood back as he watched, knowing what he was doing. It took a while as he hadn't tried it much, but Goku's power level rose and rose! His hair grew longer and he bulked up a little more. Finally, he was done and stood as a Super Saiyan 3. And he wasn't the only one. Toushiro smirked as he looked at Goku. Since he was going all out...

Toushiro: "I guess it's my turn then."

Goku glanced over at Toushiro just as the Soul Reaper's own power level began to skyrocket too, the air gaining a nasty bitter chill as it did!

Toushiro: "Bankai!"

Great wings of ice formed on his back and a long tail. The boy's power rose to an unbelievable level, easily matching Goku. Goku realized that our Vegeta wasn't kidding about this kid. He was powerful.

Toushiro: "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Goku and Toushiro Vs. Buu**

Goku and Toushiro were now powered up to their max. It was all up to them.

Babidi: "W-What is this? What ARE you, kid?!"

Toushiro: "I'm a Soul Reaper, also known as a Death God."

Babidi: "So you're the Grim Reaper?!"

Toushiro: "... Kinda..."

Babidi: "Ugh! Majin Buu! Attack now! Pulverize them both!"

Buu: "Buu!"

In the blink of an eye, Goku was above Buu. With a hard kick the saiyan sent the pink monster flying down towards the ground! Halfway down, he intercepted the creature again. He grabbed Buu's antenna and started punching him like a paddle ball.

Babidi: "Fight back!"

After punching several more times, Goku finally dug in. He started fighting seriously. Despite Buu using techniques that he had learned from Vegeta and Gohan, Goku still fought on. Punch after punch was thrown. At the Lookout, everyone had their eyes closed as they watched on.

Eren: "Come on, guys... You can do it."

Levi: "... ..."

Back at the battle, Goku tried to kick Buu again but the fat blob just sucked in the saiyan's foot! The pink monster started expanding his stomach to crush and suffocate Goku! Until... Crack! Goku suddenly cracked and broke apart like glass!

Babidi: "What?!"

Confused, Buu looked around.

Goku: "Looking for me?"

Both Buu and Babidi turned around and saw the saiyan floating right there. He wasn't hurt or anything!

Babidi: "What was that?!"

Just then, Toushiro stepped out from behind Goku.

Toushiro: "Zanhyō Ningyō..."

Babidi: "Zan-what?!"

Toushiro: "While in bankai, I can create and shape a large amount of ice into my exact likeness. Normally I would use it for myself and as a last resort, but since we're in a hurry, I decided to copy Goku instead, knowing that he would likely take the most damage."

Goku: "That's quite a handy move."

Toushiro: "I'm glad you think so, but I can't use it again."

Goku: "Huh?"

Toushiro: "My powers are not yet fully developed. Because of this... I can only use that technique once."

Goku: "And I appreciate you for doing that."

Meanwhile, Trunks was still looking for the dragon radar. By now he's torn through most of Capsule Corp looking for it. He had to find it soon. Time was running out. Goku and Buu's battle continued on. The saiyan was doing everything he could to beat the pink monster, but Buu just kept countering everything and coming back. Toushiro waited off to the side, lending Goku backup and ready to jump in when the saiyan couldn't continue... Which won't be much longer.

Toushiro: *C'mon, Trunks! Hurry up! We can't keep this up forever.*

Back at the Lookout, Levi suddenly remembered where Bulma left the dragon radar.

Levi: "Bulma, didn't you leave the radar in the plane after we collected the dragon balls?"

Bulma: "Oh my gosh, you're right. I did leave it in the airplane."

Krillin: "Does Trunks know?!"

Bulma: "I just remembered where it was now! What do you think?"

Krillin: "Sorry, but in situations like this, it's really hard for me!"

Roshi: "We have to get in touch with him immediately. Krillin, go find a phone and call him."

Krillin: "I won't know where to start. I haven't seen a phone up here in my entire life."

Lucky, one was prepared.

Videl: "Hey. I always carry my phone with me."

Krillin: "Heh-ha! Excellent!"

Videl: "I know you guys are used to relying on your special powers and all, but I suggest you look into technology sometime. I don't know what I'd do without it."

Eren: "Sweet!"

Krillin: "Thanks, Videl! I'm gonna go call Trunks right now! Now, uh, how do ya use this thing?..."

As Krillin dialed up Trunks, Roshi couldn't help be who he is.

Roshi: "Ah, and what would we have done without you?"

As he said that, the old man touched the young lady's chest. Videl just simply smacked him to the floor where Eren and Levi poked fun with the others watching.

Levi: "Truly are a dirty old man. Do me a favor, Eren, and make sure I don't become like this when I'm old and grey. That's an order."

Eren: "Yes sir, captain!"

Everyone laughed, but down below the fight continued. Goku was losing energy fast, and once it drained he'd have to return to Other World. Know they were almost out of time, Toushiro stepped in at last.

Toushiro: "I'll take over from here, Goku. You save what little time you have left."

Goku: "Thanks but be careful."

Goku backed off and powered down while the young captain stepped forth.

Babidi: "So... You're next, huh kid?"

Toushiro: "Shut it, bug."

Babidi: "Ugh!"

Toushiro: "Alright, Buu. It's my turn."

Buu: "You want to play with Buu?!"

Toushiro: "I don't play, I FIGHT!"

With a yell, Toushiro charged forward! At Capsule Corp, Trunks was busy rampaging through the drawers when the phone rang. Mrs. Briefs picked it up.

Mrs. Briefs: "Hi, Bulma. How is this beautiful day treating you, dear?"

Bulma: "Uh, great mother. Listen I need to speak to Trunks now."

Mrs. Briefs: "He's a little busy. Let me see if I can get him. Trunks, your mother's on the phone!"

Trunks: "Tell her I don't have time for a pep talk right now!"

Mrs. Briefs: "He says he doesn't have time for a pep talk."

Bulma: "And I don't have time for his smart mouth! You tell him to get on the phone!"

A moment later and Trunks now knew where the radar was. As for the airplane...

Trunks: "Do we even have an airplane around here?! Ugh, help! Nhn, help!"

Dr. Briefs: "So now you want an airplane."

The scientist picked up a capsule case and showed his grandson the capsule.

Dr. Briefs: "This is an airplane."

Back at the fight, Buu was dodging a frenzy of sword swings from Toushiro. The boy moved with such speed that even Goku was amazed.

Goku: "... Wow... He's really something..."

Buu nearly avoided the final swing. Both Soul Reaper and Majin faced each other off. For Toushiro, it felt strange. Back home, this was one of his friends. It felt strange fighting him.

Buu: "Heh-heh-ha! Buu make you dead! Pow, pow, pow!"

Toushiro: "Enough games."

The young captain charged again. When he was close-

Toushiro: "Hyōryū Senbi!"

He swung his blade and an overflow of ice came rushing out to form a crescent shape. Buu took the attack head on and was encased. A short second later and the ice cracked until it broke apart. Buu smiled and laughed but then discovered Toushiro coming right at him!

Toushiro: "Uwah! Ryūsenka!"

The young captain stabbed Buu in the belly and a huge burst of ice erupted from the point of contact! The huge ice burst encased Buu completely inside, giving Toushiro time to set up another attack.

Babidi: "Ah! Majin Buu!"

It took some time, but Buu finally broke free. The child prodigy knew the pink monster would so he prepared another attack so that he could use his ultimate attack. With his sword pointing at Buu, a number of ice pillars rose up and encircled around the fat blob.

Buu: "Huh?"

Toushiro: "Sennen Hyōrō."

Turning his sword 90 degrees counter-clockwise, the pillars moved toward Buu and enveloped him. Normally this would be enough, but the Soul Reaper captain knew better. He had one more trick up his sleeve, but it was by far the most risky to use.

Babidi: "Oh no, Buu!"

Goku: "Not bad, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "It's not over yet. I still have one last technique I can use... But its risky."

Goku: "Huh?"

Toushiro: "Because my powers aren't fully mature, I don't like using this technique as I can't guarantee the safety of everybody in the vicinity. So get back as far as you can, Goku!"

Heeding the youths warning, the saiyan got back as far as he felt he should. Above, clouds rolled in around them. The air got even colder as Toushiro's power began to rise again. Just as the last preparations were finished, Buu burst out of his icy cage.

Buu: "Buu like you! You COOL!"

Toushiro: "Ha... You won't think so after this, Majin Buu."

Toushiro began glowing brightly.

Toushiro: "Hyōten Hyakkasō..."

A stream of spiritual pressure fired up into the clouds above and a huge hole opened up. Seconds later and it began to snow.

Buu: "Whoa!"

Babidi: "So you made it snow, kid, big deal!"

But Toushiro smiled.

Toushiro: "Look again."

As the snow came into contact with Buu, it erupted into an ice flower. More and more began building up into a tall pillar of ice flowers. The flowers started encasing Buu completely within.

Toushiro: "As the hundred flowers bloom... your life will come to an end."

And it seemed to be over. Buu was completely trapped within the pillar of ice, and it seemed like he was done.

Babidi: "NO! Majin Buu!"

Goku: "Well done, Toushiro."

His bankai at its end, Toushiro stood exhausted. He put a lot of energy into his attacks.

Toushiro: "Thanks. It's been a while since I've had to use that technique."

Goku: "I know Vegeta'll be proud to hear what you've done."

Finally Trunks found the radar and was heading back. Not a moment too soon as both Goku and Toushiro were exhausted. They were about to head back when the sound of ice cracking filled their ears.

Goku: "What now?"

Toushiro: "Impossible..."

The cracking got worse and worse until the big pink monster burst out as if nothing had happened! Babidi laughed with joy while Goku and Toushiro were horrified. They gave it their all but nothing. Majin Buu and his fat body were just too resilient for them. Goku begged them to wait two more days for Trunks and Goten to be ready to fight them, but Babidi was overconfident. He stated that even if they had two years it wouldn't matter, they'd never be as strong and him and Buu.

Toushiro: "YOU and Buu? Don't make me laugh."

Goku: "Toushiro's right. They're only going to fight one of you as the other does nothing but hide and bark orders. Oh and Majin Buu! I think you're way too talented to be controlled by a coward like Babidi."

Toushiro: "See ya."

And they left without another word, leaving Babidi to his demise in the hands of Buu.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Great Prince Returns**

For the next few days, Majin Buu went through a lot of changes. He befriended Hercule and puppy he named Bee. He vowed to never kill again... and then some bad men shot and killed both Hercule and Bee, sending Buu into a frenzy of sorrow even after reviving them. The sorrow and anguish spat out the pure evil Majin Buu who won against his chubby good self in a fight and then went to the Lookout. After a long wait, and a battle with Goten and Trunks inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Buu turned all of the Z-Fighters into chocolate. The only ones who escaped were Piccolo, Goten and Trunks, Dende and our heroes. Shortly after that Gohan reappeared stronger from his training with the Elder Kai. He fought Buu and seemingly won. During the break, Gohan and the others found Hercule, Bee, Dende and our three heroes. When Buu reappeared, he absorbed Piccolo and Gotenks, the fused outcome of Goten and Trunks using the Fusion Technique. Gohan struggled hard but ultimately was no match for Buu. Then, revived by the Elder Kai, Goku came back and tried to fuse with Gohan using the Kai's special earrings. But Buu absorbed Gohan before this could happen and Goku was left with poor options, either fuse with Dende or Hercule. He didn't want to fuse with Toushiro or anyone as he feared what their Vegeta would do to him. Dende was instantly ousted as he was needed for the dragon balls which left only Hercule, an idea that Goku didn't enjoy one bit. But then a miracle. An unlikely ally arrives on the scene. The Vegeta of this timeline. With Baba and King Yemma's help the saiyan prince was given a chance to return to help against Buu. After a bitter reunion, Goku convinces Vegeta to fuse with him and they begin a hard battle against Majin Buu. Then they pull a curve ball and let Buu absorb them to rescue those he's already absorbed. They are successful and even freed the good fat Buu. But after that, and just as they escaped from within Buu, Majin Buu transformed into his most powerful form. His original child like form. Kid Buu then proceeded in destroying the planet and killing Piccolo, Gohan, Goten and Trunks in the process. Goku and his Vegeta escaped with Hercule, Bee, Dende, Toushiro, Levi and Eren thanks to Supreme Kai. But now Buu was on a rampage and was searching the universe for both saiyans. When he found his way to the Grand Kai's planet where Krillin and Yamcha were with King Kai and other good people, the saiyans decided to call Buu to them on the Supreme Kai's world where they could fight him once and for all. Hercule and Bee were accidentally left behind when Supreme Kai and Elder Kai left with Dende to avoid getting in the way. Toushiro, Levi and Eren however stayed as they were expecting Rohku to show up at any second. Goku and Vegeta fought Buu valiantly but the pink evil only just surpassed them both. When Kid Buu spat out the Good Buu, both Fat Buu and Hercule bought the saiyans time. As Toushiro had stated, Vegeta asks Dende to go to Namek and use the dragon balls to restore everything Buu has done to prepare for the last strike. But just when they were ready... Rohku appeared.

Toushiro: "Rohku!"

Goku: "So that's Rohku?!"

Vegeta: "So everything you said was true!"

Rohku: "Heh-heh. Well now... Thank you all for bringing Majin Buu to this point. I really appreciate it."

Pulling a devise from his pocket, Rohku grinned with pleasure. Oblivious to everything, Kid Buu charged at the man with a cackle!

Goku: "No don't!"

But Buu was seised by the evil man. As Rohku started to fulfill his evil plan, Toushiro charged toward him in an attempt to stop him! But the young captain was kicked away. It seemed there was nothing anyone could do.

Rohku: "Heh-heh... Finally... I will have my revenge."

Feeling truly defeated for the first time ever, Goku collapsed to his knees.

Goku: "N-No... I'm so sorry, Vegeta... We failed... I couldn't keep my promise..."

The saiyan prince that belong to this Goku just turned to his saiyan comrade. While inside Buu, he was told what was going on and how the earth saiyan had promised his future self that he'd do everything he could to prevent this.

Vegeta: "Kakarot... Why did you promise him that when you knew you might not keep it?"

Goku: "Because you're my friend, Vegeta. And I'll always help my friends no matter what."

Goku and Vegeta looked back up at the scene, both defeated. Rohku was just about to take Buu's power when at the last possible second... Help arrived from the most unlikely place! Kid Buu was suddenly encased in a forcefield of some kind! He tried destroying it but couldn't. There was a spell preventing him from doing so.

Rohku: "What?!"

Suddenly there was a familiar cackling. It was Babidi, out of Hell and on the Supreme Kai's planet!

Goku: "Babidi?!"

Vegeta: "But how?!"

Eren: "I thought people like him couldn't come here after they died?"

Levi: "That's what I understood too."

But then it all became clear when someone walked up from behind the wizard.

Babidi: "There! I've done what you asked of me. Am I done?"

Rohku gasped along with many others. The only three who weren't completely shocked were Toushiro, Levi and Eren.

Toushiro: "Vegeta!"

Dwarfed by the larger man, Babidi shivered as the saiyan lieutenant practically stepped over him casually.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Not even close, you bald little weasel."

Babidi: "What?! How dare you treat me like some kind of-"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "You mind shutting him up for me?"

?: "Gladly."

Babidi's mouth was suddenly holstered... by Debura, the Demon King himself! Everyone was a little confused now. Did Debura switch sides?

Lieutenant Vegeta: (Constantly showing his teeth) "Now you listen to me, you little parasite. Right now, I'm in a good mood. Unless you want me to kill your pathetic little sniveling ass, I suggest you make sure I STAY in this mood. Or else I'll do to you what I'm about to do to him. Are we clear?"

Babidi: "Eh-ha-eh... Crystal..."

Rohku: "What have we here? So you finally revealed yourself, Vegeta. And how on earth did you get two of the most evil beings to date out of Hell and here?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Debura wasn't sent to Hell. He was sent to Heaven since 'the Demon King' would enjoy a place like Hell. And I distinctly remembered Bulma telling me long ago that Debura helped her, Chi-Chi and Videl look for Gohan. Apparently he's become good."

Debura: "Ah! Love, the most powerful force in the world! Seeing it just fills my heart with joy!"

Debura tried to hug our saiyan lieutenant, but he was having none of it since the once cold hearted Demon King practically squeezed the life out of him when the prince told him he was Bulma's husband. A firm hand pressed against his face stopped Debura short.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Ay! What'd I say about huggin' me!? I've had enough from you in just five minutes to last me five lifetimes!"

Our heroes couldn't help but laugh. But they quickly went back to being serious.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "As for Babidi, I had to pull some strings and beg pretty throughly with all the Kai's and King Yemma to let him out for a little while. But once I told them what was going on, they were more than glad to help."

The saiyan lieutenant stood across the battlefield from Rohku. It was time to stop running and fight.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "You're fight is with me, Rohku. Leave everyone else out of it."

Rohku: "Hm... I would, but as you said earlier... I'm a coward."

The prince growled.

Rohku: "Oh and I thought you'd do something like this so..."

Rohku pointed the tip of the devise towards Buu. A beam of light shot out and went through the shield with easy! The prince gasped along with the others as Rohku took all of Buu's power! The devise lit up, now full of all the power and strength of every enemy the Z-Fighters have ever encountered! Time once again froze all around them, leaving only those involved to remain unaffected. Before merging the collected powers with his own, Rohku used his own abilities to transport them all to another dimension, secluded from everything. Toushiro, Levi and Eren were brought in with their Vegeta. The new dimension was dark and had nothing but a rocky landscape, completely void of all life.

Rohku: "Ha-heh-heh! What do you think, Vegeta? A perfect likeness of that little corner Frieza banished me to, don't you think?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "You fucking bastard..."

Rohku: "I hope you've enjoyed seeing your past. Because you don't have a future."

Right before their eyes, Rohku injected the stolen powers into him! His strength and power began to rise as it was all merged with him.

Rohku: "HA-HA-HA! This feels GREAT! So much POWER! I can barely contain it!"

The violent lust shined in those yellow eyes menacingly!

Rohku: "So THIS is what it's like to be strong! I FUCKING LOVE IT!"

In his power frenzy, Rohku dropped the portal devise from his person. But nobody seemed to notice at first.

Rohku: "Now, Vegeta! Are you ready to DIE?!"

The prince just roared loudly at Rohku! In the blink of an eye Rohku disappeared into thin air and reappeared right behind our saiyan hero! Vegeta turned around only just to be smacked across the ground violently!

Toushiro: "Vegeta! Get up!"

Vegeta staggered to his feet, the attack having done more damage than it seemed. Rohku just laughed as the prince stood his ground, ready to fight. He had no choice, he had to try and stop Rohku! But on the ground he could do little. Toushiro realized this and hurried to his second lieutenant's aid!

Eren: "Toushiro! What are you doing?!"

Toushiro: "He won't stand a chance while just on the ground! I have to help him!"

Toushiro ran towards the prince while Eren cried out for him. Just then the young soldier noticed the dropped devise and picked it up.

Eren: "Captain Levi... Isn't this the time portal thing Rohku's been using?"

Levi looked at the devise and then looked back at the scene in front of them. Although he couldn't sense their power levels his gut told him that, even with Toushiro's help, Vegeta was still outclassed. They needed help, but from where could they get it?

Eren: "It's a shame we can't ask everyone from the past to help. This is their fight too now."

Levi gasped as he suddenly had an idea!

Levi: "EREN! You clueless genius, THAT'S IT!"

Eren: "W-What's it?!"

Levi: "No time! Just come with me!"

Levi pulled Eren to his feet as they hurried to execute his plan, leaving Vegeta and Toushiro to fight Rohku alone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Battle For The Future**

Rohku lunged at Vegeta and sank his fist into the saiyan's stomach! With a blast the saiyan prince was thrown across the ground! Refusing to give in, Vegeta got to his feet quickly and lunged at Rohku! Our prince punched Rohku in the face, then drove his knee into the man's stomach and then bashed his elbow into his back! But Rohku just jumped up and shook it off.

Rohku: "Ha-ha-ha! Now I know why you saiyans love fighting! IT'S SO MUCH FUN!"

Rohku charged again. Vegeta aimed and unleashed blast after blast at the man! But the lunatic just deflected them! Before he could move out of the way, Vegeta bashed into the ground! With his tail, the prince tried to knock Rohku off his feet. But the man simply flew up into the sky. Once up there Rohku charged up his own blast and aimed it right at Vegeta!

Rohku: "Dodge this!"

The energy beam was fired and came shoot down towards Vegeta! The saiyan barely got out of the way when it hit the ground, shaking the world violently. Bits of rock fell as the smoke cleared. Vegeta had only just escaped the blast zone where now a deep crater lay. Rohku's cackling laugh could be heard for miles.

Rohku: "HA-ha-ha! What's the matter, Vegeta?! Getting old?!"

Vegeta growled in detest.

Rohku: "Poor poor, Vegeta! Stuck on the ground without a hope in the universe! That must hurt!"

Vegeta: "Don't talk like you've beaten me already, Rohku!"

Rohku: "Oh?! Are you saying I'll lose?! HA! Don't make me laugh! I've surpassed you, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "No you haven't and let me tell you why, you cocky bastard..."

Rohku: "Hm?"

Vegeta: "You're still nothing but a coward and a weakling... because you had to steal the power of others to get that strong, not develop it for yourself. You aren't beating me, THEY are!"

This enraged Rohku.

Rohku: "Like you're any different. I've seen you use the power of others to fight back!"

Vegeta: "That's true. But I didn't STEAL it, it was GIVEN to me willingly. That's why I've still got my dignity as a warrior while you are nothing but a cowardly thief!"

Rohku: "RAGH! QUIET, YOU FLIGHTLESS MONKEY! I'm better than you and I'LL PROVE IT!"

In a flash, Rohku came fly down towards Vegeta! The man rammed his old comrade into the wall with all his weight! Vegeta lay amongst the rubble. Then Rohku blasted him with a powerful attack! The wall crumbled away in a blinding smoke. When there was nothing left, Rohku stood and waited. Had he finished off the saiyan prince? Moments ticked by and nothing. The man just smirked. When the smoke cleared though, Vegeta stood standing and charging one of his best attacks! Rohku gasped as the saiyan fired!

Vegeta: "Final Flash!"

The beam shot across the battlefield and seemingly hit Rohku dead on! The smoke from the explosion covered the battlefield. Vegeta panted, having put a great deal of energy into that attack. Just then, Rohku appeared and kicked our saiyan to the ground! He then picked up the dazed prince and tossed him across the landscape and into a boulder which crumbled away on impact! With more dust and smoke covering the saiyan from sight, Rohku just aimed at where thought he'd be.

Rohku: "Goodbye, flightless monkey."

The fired a single blast towards the rubble. The blast came hurling towards the spot when it was suddenly blown up by another blast!

Rohku: "Huh?!"

A second later and Vegeta flew out from behind the smoke with Toushiro on his back! Rohku watched in brief shock as they flew around with lightning fast speed!

Toushiro: "Now the field is even!"

But Rohku just laughed, amused at the Soul Reaper's hopefulness. But with Toushiro flying him, Vegeta did stand a much greater chance!

Toushiro: "Let's END THIS!"

Vegeta roared as they quickly charged across the sky! Rohku tried blasting them but the young captain deflected his attacks with kido spells. They stopped at eye level with Rohku and glared at him.

Rohku: "You really think you can surprise me?!"

Toushiro drew his sword. Unknown to anyone the two had been working on something together. It has remained a secret to all of time... Until now!

Toushiro: "BANKAI! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

Wind, snow and shards of ice engulfed them both in a swirling vortex! The Soul Reaper's icy bankai took shape but not as it normally did. When they emerged, the bankai had extended itself to Vegeta more than Toushiro. Parts of his body were protected by an icy armor. The joints and tips of his wings had thin but extremely tough and razor sharp points of ice. Plates of ice shielded the saiyan's chest and stomach. His fingers now truly were like claws thanks the sharp ice. Vegeta's head was protected by an aerodynamically designed helmet. Everyone had certain attacks or abilities that were developed for use with a trusted partner. THIS was what happened when Toushiro activated bankai while on Vegeta, their now signature team move! The prince roared angrily as Rohku looked on in disbelief! But this move came at a price. As Toushiro's powers were still maturing and this move was still relatively untested, the time they had before the bankai ended was only 15 minutes. And during that time they did everything they could against the evil man. They were making damage, but both of their energy was fading fast. With only a minute left until they were done, it was the final call.

Toushiro: "Let's go, Vegeta!"

With a burst of speed, the two flew straight towards Rohku!

Rohku: "Pathetic!"

Toushiro and Vegeta headed straight at Rohku as the man fired another blast at them! They both flew up just in time to avoid the attack.

Rohku: "That's what I thought... What?!"

Rohku looked again. Vegeta looked down and grinned. Toushiro was gone! Rohku was suddenly struck by Toushiro as the child prodigy used Ryūsenka! The man was trapped in burst of ice and it seemed that they had won.

Toushiro: "Yes! We did it!"

But the celebration was premature. The ice erupted with a huge blast! Vegeta and Toushiro were blown apart and driven to the ground! Exhausted, Vegeta collapsed into unconsciousness while Toushiro was in no better condition. The bankai had ended and they both were done, too tired and drained to even defend themselves. Rohku however was still going strong, albeit weaker after the long fight and countless attacks. He looked at the boy and laughed.

Rohku: "Heh, a valiant attempt, kid. But your saiyan friend is finished."

?: "Not so fast!"

Rohku glanced up in a snap to discover the Cell era Goku and his friends!

Rohku: "WHAT!?"

Just then another portal opened and the Kid Buu era Goku and Vegeta jumped out!

Rohku: "Impossible! What's going on?!"

Toushiro sat up and gazed at the crowd behind him. Everyone truly involved was here! But how?! The answer was clear when Eren and Levi stepped out from behind the Cell era Z-Fighters.

Levi: "We brought them here!"

Rohku: "You what!?"

Eren: "This isn't just our fight, it's theirs too! You stole from their timelines and messed up the past!"

Kid Buu Era Vegeta: "We may not be strong enough to defeat you-"

Kid Buu Era Goku: "But we can certainly try and weaken you!"

Trunks: "You won't get away this time!"

Gohan: "Your terror ends today!"

Rohku: "Ha-ha-ha! You are more than welcome to try!"

Both sets of Goku and Vegeta's attack Rohku together while Tien, Yamcha, Trunks, Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo backed them up with energy attacks! Both sets of saiyans took turns going at Rohku. With pairs of twos attacking at the same time, one would think they'd have an advantage against a single person. But although weaker now, Rohku still outclassed them. Both sets of saiyans were thrown into the ground with nasty punches and kicks! The others all fired an energy wave at Rohku who deflected them all and first attacked Yamcha and Tien! As he did, Krillin and Piccolo tried again but they were unsuccessful and were the next to be beaten into the ground. Gohan and Trunks were last. They both made direct hits but it only did a small amount of damage. Both of the half bloods were bashed down next. All of the warriors were down and out, having only managed to weaken the lunatic just a little. However, in his overconfidence, Rohku failed to notice that he was now at the same level as our Vegeta when fresh in battle. Rohku gazed over the crowd with a grin as he panted. Finally... he decided he had waited long enough and started walking towards our still unconscious Vegeta.

Kid Buu Era Vegeta: "Oh no!..."

Cell Era Goku: "Get up!"

Toushiro struggled to get up but he couldn't move! He could just look on helplessly.

Toushiro: "N-No... Vegeta!"

Halfway to the unconscious prince, Rohku just chuckled.

Rohku: "I have waited... so long for this..."

He took two more steps when he was suddenly tackled by Levi and Eren! They were just ordinary humans and yet they were risking their lives!

Toushiro: "No, guys!"

Levi was thrown off first by Rohku's struggling. Eren held on longer but was eventually thrown to the ground by Rohku, hitting his head fairly hard in the process! Dazed, the young soldier looked up and saw Rohku about to bury his foot into him! But then Levi tackled him again! Amazingly, the older soldier held on and fought back as best he could against the mad man! All he had was his own strength and no more! Yet Levi and Rohku tossed around while throwing punches and everything! But as courageous as Levi was, he was still just a normal human and could only hold on with all his might as Rohku started smashing both himself and Levi against the rocks! Every smash got harder and harder as Rohku grew more and more desperate to throw the man off. How long could he hold on? How long until it was too much?

Gohan: "Levi!"

Eren: "Captain Levi!"


	21. Chapter 21

Remember all those times where Vegeta's eyes would suddenly surged golden right before he did something truly amazing in previous stories? They were sneak peaks to this.

* * *

**Last Shot**

"_Even in the darkest of times, there is always hope."_

Levi held on. That's all he could do now. Rohku smashed both himself and the soldier into every rock, every wall, every bolder. Like a wild mustang trying to be broken, Rohku fought and tossed them both every way and everywhere. The others looked on, all now too spent to contribute any further. The only one still fighting was Levi. But for how much longer could he hold on? Every time he is smashed against a rock wall or thrown violently into the ground, his strength gets weaker and weaker. The soldier's cries of pain and anguish echo across the battlefield. Tears ran down many faces as some were visibly disturbed by the brave soldier's distress. They were there but they couldn't move, their own injuries and zapped strength prohibiting them. Behind Levi and Rohku, our saiyan prince still lay out cold, completely oblivious to his friend's struggle... His cries for help. As Levi grew weaker, Rohku grew more violent.

"_But sometimes fear clouds our vision."_

Rohku: "Let go, human!"

He smashed them both into a boulder. Still Levi held on.

Rohku: "Let go!"

Even when his body was smashed into the rock wall, the soldier's grip remained firm.

Rohku: "LET GO!"

Rohku violently threw his upper body down and buried the human soldier into the dirt...

Rohku: "LEEEET GOOO!"

... It was over...

Levi finally couldn't take anymore... He's had enough.

"_Sometimes our strength just... gives out."_

Rohku: "*Pant, pant, pant-* I must admit- *pant, pant, pant* that was a good effort! *Pant, pant*"

Down on the ground before him, Levi lay shattered, bloodied, and spirit all but nearly broken. He just lay there, his body limp with pain and utterly exhausted.

Rohku: "*Pant, pant* Since you want to die so badly... *pant, pant* I'll finish you off first!"

Rohku prepared an energy blast, but Levi didn't budge. He didn't have the strength.

"_And yet sometimes, when all seems lost..."_

Rohku: "Er-heh-heh-heh!"

He couldn't take anymore. He couldn't do anymore. It was all just too much. He just closed his eyes, accepting his fate...

But then a new sound. A whirring sound filled their ears along with that of rubble moving. Out of the dark gloom built up from his struggle with the human, Rohku spotted a shinning light.

"_A light... shines through the darkness-"_

All eyes stared in awe at the shinning white light. Just then... a tail rose up as it emerged, the white light shinning up it.

"_-and we are reminded-"_

The light began to travel up, the whirring sound growing louder as it traveled. His body shined as the light traveled up further, shaping a familiar figure.

"_-that even the smallest amount of courage..."_

The dark gloom seemed to melt away as the figure turned. He glanced at the injured body in the dirt before completely focussing on Rohku. Frightened by what he was seeing, Rohku trembled.

Rohku: "I-I-Impossible! It's impossible! You were BEATEN!"

The glowing light completely covered him as Vegeta snarled in anger! His hair was pure white and his power was enormous. And his eyes... They shimmered, like a blazing fire, a fierce gold and silver! The saiyan prince filled his lungs to the max and-

"_Can turn the tides of war."_

BLAST! With an all mighty explosion, a powerful beam of energy came rushing out all at once towards Rohku as the saiyan unleashed the attack from his mouth! The power and force of the attack began driving Rohku back- away from Levi- as it scorched and burned his skin! Rohku was overwhelmed!

Krillin: "Whoa!"

Tien: "What an attack!"

Toushiro just stared in speechlessness. He's never seen Vegeta do this before and he's NEVER seen this form! But the shimmering gold in his eyes was the same as whenever the saiyan prince suddenly gained a surge of power! Was this a new level of Super Saiyan?! The saiyan just continued the attack relentlessly! It was like he was possessed! The sheer force alone of the pouring beam forced the man down! Finally Vegeta stopped, but only for a second to take another huge breath! Relentlessly Vegeta kept it up! With every second, Rohku's power drained rapidly as he took heavy damage. Amazingly though, Vegeta's power just kept rising! For a second time the saiyan stopped, this time for good it seemed. The prince looked down at Rohku as the man cringed in pain! Rohku was frightened! What happened to Vegeta?!

Rohku: "Where did you get this power?! What the hell did you do?!... What ARE YOU?!"

The only reply was a snarl. Rohku fired another blast at Vegeta as he got to his feet! The man then flew up into the air and hovered above. Putting his hands together, he prepared to fire his ultimate energy wave!

Rohku: "I will not... WILL NOT LOSE! Especially to a flightless, oversized, good-for-nothing, MONKEY!"

Rohku fired the blast directly towards them all! Everyone panicked! Suddenly our saiyan prince began building up power into the same attack again. He looked up and unleashed the fully charged beam straight at Rohku's! The beams collided briefly until our hero's attack pushed right through! Rohku screamed as the energy wave came hurling towards him. A split second later and he disappeared within it... and then disappeared for good. Finally the blast ended and revealed nothing left of Rohku. All that was left were the spheres containing the stolen powers. Each power then vanished, returning to their owners. Time and history were mended as best it could be after something like this, even restoring the past heroes energies. Everything would eventually go back to the way it was. But for the moment the heroes of the past and the future all just watched our saiyan lieutenant in bewilderment and awe as he roared triumphantly to the sky. Soon after he began to return to normal, his new power fading away. It was indeed a new level, but it came at a horrible price. The saiyan staggered and limped, his body aching from the strain. The new form's power was so immense that Vegeta's body was only just able to withstand it. Eventually... he collapsed. Everyone started getting to their feet, never taking their eyes off the prince. Slowly the dimension they were all in faded away, bringing them all back to the Supreme Kai's planet. As it did, the heroes all began to circle around the fallen saiyan. The whole world was quiet as they approached, trying to register the whole event. Quietly, Eren helped Levi to his feet and over with the others. Eyes all stared back and forth at each other as it finally sank in. It was over.

They had won.


	22. Chapter 22

**At The End Of A Long Escape**

Kid Buu was defeated easily. The Z-Fighters of the Cell era went back to fight the bio-android, thanking our heroes deeply and keeping their memories with them close. And as for our said heroes, the battle was over. But what of Vegeta? Was he ok? The others at the Lookout in the Majin Buu timeline, Dende included, all heard the sound of people being dropped off by Supreme Kai. From behind the corner, Goku, his Vegeta, Hercule and the rest all appeared. At first the whole gang were just happy to see their loved ones. When they ran closer, they noticed what was draped over Goku's back and shoulders.

Krillin: "Hey, is that-"

Goku: (Quietly) "Shhh..."

Krillin stopped talking and the others remained quiet. Draped over the earth saiyan's back and shoulders, our Vegeta slept off the effects of his fight. Seeing the exhausted prince, Mr. Popo quickly brought out a spare thick blanket to lay him on in the shade. This was good as Goku was starting to have trouble carrying him.

Goku: (Whispering to his Vegeta) "Can you help me?"

Vegeta: (Whispering back) "Sure."

Carefully both saiyans carried the exhausted prince of the future over to the blanket. Dende, who had been brought back to earth by Supreme Kai during the final fight with Rohku, ran over to see if there was some healing needed to be done. There was, but not here. The ones in need of healing were the saiyan lieutenant's friends. All three of them were carrying pretty good injures, Levi especially. While Dende tended to them, the two saiyans of this timeline set the heroic prince down.

Goku: (Quietly) "Man do you bulk up."

Vegeta: (Quietly) "Shut up!"

After setting the passed out future prince down, both Goku and Vegeta sit down and sigh. A short time later and their families, quietly, rushed up and welcomed them home. Toushiro and Eren waited and relaxed while Dende concentrated on Levi. The poor older soldier was so beaten up and so spent that he barely had the strength to lift his head up. But after some TLC from Dende's healing powers, Levi was the first on his feet again. Eren was next and Dende especially concentrated on the small head wound. Toushiro, mostly just spent, was the last. Considering everything, they were all very lucky to be in the shape they were in. While the past Z-Fighters welcomed home their two beloved saiyans, and welcoming the good Buu into the group, our prince still just slept. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a groan signaled the awakening of the great prince.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "*Groan*... Toushiro?..."

Toushiro: "Vegeta!... Are you alright?"

The saiyan prince said he was fine as he sat up. He rubbed his head as he tried to comprehend what had happened. He instantly recognized where he was.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "This is the Lookout..."

Toushiro: "Yeah, we're still in the Buu era."

Levi and Eren sat down next to their saiyan. A moment later, as he stared at the two soldiers, and the prince gasped as he suddenly remembered.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Wait! Where's Rohku?!"

All eyes suddenly stared at the future prince in confusion.

Toushiro: "Vegeta, you... you don't remember?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Remember what?"

Eren: "You beat Rohku, you killed him."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "I did?"

Everyone nodded. He tried hard to remember but the saiyan lieutenant honestly couldn't remember a thing after he had collapsed. Toushiro and Goku told him everything. When they were finished, the future Vegeta was just as amazed and shocked as those who had seen it happen. Even now Goku, his Vegeta, Toushiro, Levi and Eren were still in shock about what they had seen.

Goku: "So you honestly don't remember any of it?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "... No... I honestly don't remember. It's all just a blur."

18: "That must suck. To have gained such a powerful transformation and not be able to remember it?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Yeah..."

Then something did come back.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Wait... I do remember something. I heard... I heard Levi screaming out in pain... and crying out for help..."

The saiyan lieutenant looked up at Levi.

Levi: "... I was, Vegeta. I was holding onto Rohku as he was tossing and throwing me into everything he could... Eventually I just couldn't take anymore..."

Goku: "It was right after he had let go that you stepped in and used that incredible new power!"

Eren: "So you could hear Captain Levi?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Yeah... I heard him... and I wanted to get up. But I couldn't."

Dende: "Maybe the new transformation was triggered when you heard your friend in trouble, yet you couldn't do anything about it."

Piccolo: "It's definitely possible. Gohan has had similar transformations like that many times, all triggered in a similar way."

Yamcha: "That could be one hell of a trump card then!"

Toushiro: "Maybe, but if it leaves Vegeta like this every time, it might not be worth it."

Goku: "Yeah. Having something like that is pointless if it leaves you utterly defenseless and completely spent right after use. If it fails to stop the enemy, then you're just screwed."

Vegeta: "I completely agree with Kakarot."

A short time later, our saiyan prince was back on his feet. And with the crisis now over, our heroes were free to head home. But they stayed to make sure everything was set right. They helped the Z-Fighters gather up the dragon balls one more time and used the remaining wish to erase everything that happened involving Majin Buu from the memories of the people of earth, leaving the Z-Fighters, their allies and families the only ones with recollection of the terrible events. Everything was back to the way it was and everyone where they belonged... All except for four. The portal device was fixed so it could used one more time, this time for a good purpose. It was bittersweet. Everyone had grown fond of these four, and it was sad to see them go. But it was also a joyous moment. Our four heroes were going back to where they belonged.

Home.

The goodbyes were long as everyone took their time. When most weren't looking, Bulma approached Levi. The blue haired woman pulled him into a big hug and thanked him for what he had said to her a while ago.

Bulma: "Thank you, Levi. You were right... About everything."

The man couldn't help but smile softly.

Levi: "You helped me out when I first met everyone. It's only right I return the favor."

Bulma finally pulls them both apart and looks at him face to face with tears.

Bulma: "There's something special about you, Levi. Thank you so much, again... and please be safe."

Levi shrugged slightly with a warm smile, his way of saying that he will. Everything was ready. It was time to go.

Goku: "Byyyeee!"

Chi-Chi: "So long!"

Yamcha: "See ya guys!"

Vegeta: "Take care."

Bulma: "Good luck!"

Krillin: "Thanks again!"

Marron: "Bye-bye!"

Hercule: "Farewell!"

Videl: "G'bye!"

Piccolo: "Be safe."

Trunks: "Later!"

Goten: "Bye!"

Roshi: "So long now!"

Dende: "Goodbye!"

Our Vegeta, Levi, Toushiro and Eren all waved back.

Eren: "Bye everyone!"

Toushiro: "Thanks for all the help!"

Levi: "Until we meet again."

The saiyan lieutenant turned and roared to the sky, bidding the whole timeline farewell and announcing their victory once again. The portal was opened and our four heroes headed home, back to the future. And while the past is prelude and nothing but a distant memory... For a saiyan, a Soul Reaper, and two ordinary humans... It was worth fighting for all the same.

The End.


End file.
